Twin Hearts
by serenity's angel
Summary: Sora's having strange dreams again. This time what do they lead to? And who's this girl that looks just like him? And why is she having the same dreams? Do they have more in common than just their faces?
1. Dreams

**Serenity Angel:** Hi peoples! (Waves) My second story up on fanfiction! I decided that it was time for a new story to go up! I didn't want to do straight Naruto chapters or stories which there will be plenty more of.

**Yukina:** Why don't you tell them the truth and say you have writers' block? (S.A looks to find Yukina lying on nearby couch)

**Serenity Angel**: What are you doing here? This isn't your story!

**Yukina:** Oh I know. I just wanted to see why you were neglecting us back in Naruto's world.

**Serenity Angel:** I'm not neglecting!

**Yukina:** So you do have writer's block. (S.A. is at lost for words then just glares at Yukina)

**Serenity Angel:** Why don't you make yourself useful and do the disclaimer, while I find a way to kill you off. (Goes and stalks off in a corner and begins to write down ideas)

**Yukina:** You can't I'm already dead! (Textbook flies outta nowhere and just misses Yukina) You missed! (Gets the bird) That's nice! Show your readers you need anger management! (S.A starts saying the seven words you can't say on TV in Japanese. Yukina looks to the readers) Sorry I like to bring the worst out in people when I'm bored. Okay then. Let's do this! (Clears throat) Serenity Angel does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, except for Akimi and the people in her world of Japan. And knowing Serenity over there (points to corner where S.A. is writing something) any other character that might come up in the story. Don't worry she or the other characters will warn you. (S.A. looks up then at Yukina)

**Serenity Angel:** Where are the other characters? They were supposed to come in today! What did you do?

**Yukina:** And know we begin our story! (Pulls up story before S.A. goes on rant)

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V**

It always starts with the same dream. Or at least, something similar to it, because she's always in it. It's been like that for a while now. I'm sitting hugging my knees, which are drawled up to my chest, my forehead resting on my knees. I look up only to see darkness. No floor, no ceiling, no rooms, no hallways, no path what so ever. There's no light either, but I can always see. It's just always empty and dark. I stand up listening to my surroundings: not a sound, yet something calls me. I begin to walk and each step I take sends ripples outward, like throwing a rock into the smooth and untouched surface of a lake. Thing is the "ground" beneath my feet isn't water, it's nothing I can feel but I know I can walk on it. I never looked down however, at least not in this dream. I keep walking until I come to the only thing besides me in this place: a mirror in the shape of a heart with a crown on it.

I walk up to it and see me, but someone different: her. She's dressed just like me: shoeless and gloveless and she has a skirt on and her blouse doesn't have red pockets. Instead of having a chain she has a choker with the crown emblem. Then they're the obvious reasons why she's different. Her long hair and well… you know. I don't think I have to explain that. She kind of smaller in body too, but she's me. I look into her eyes and she looks into mine with no emotion, just like mine at this point but our eyes share the same train thought, same mission of finding out who the other is, and why we share the same face.

Then a scene appears behind her. Behind me I know the beach of my home Destiny Island appears, but behind her a metropolis of buildings and skyscrapers, yet the place is completely empty. Then like mirror images I raise my right hand she raises her left. We both look at the hand we pick up and on my palm appears the right half of a heart with the right half of a crown. I look at the back of my hand and it appears there too. I look at her and find she's looking at me too. At the same moment we both reach out to touch the mirror and with the first lightest touch the mirror ripples like water and everything goes white and disappears.

The next thing I see is my ceiling. I wake with a start, panting a little. It's been like that for months now. I haven't had a regular dream in what seems like forever. This time around I really don't know what to make of these dreams. I look at the clock to see that it will soon be the afternoon. It's great to be on summer vacation. Believe me, having these dreams during a school week wasn't the best way to start the morning. Especially since these dreams leave me in a fog and make me ponder their meaning.

"Sora! Sora, are you still asleep?"

Out of no where my best friend Riku appeared at my window. Sure he's a year older than me, but he's the coolest guy you'll ever meet. And believe me on my previous journeys I met a lot of people and none can compare. I barely noticed he was there.

"Earth to Sora." He said waving a hand in front of my face.

"What, dreaming of Kairi again?" He said with a smirk. That snaps me out of it. I shake my head blushing slightly.

"If you must know I was dreaming of onigiri. " I lie.

Even though he's my best friend I can't necessarily tell him I'm dreaming of another girl. Even though she looks exactly like me, that would be considered a form of cheating on my girlfriend, wouldn't it? Maybe they'll just think I'm conceded.

"Jeez you think of your stomach so much that you're dreaming of food now?" he said with a raised eyebrow and I give him a sheepish grin. He sighed and shook his head.

"Well hurry up and get dressed. We were supposed to meet up at the beach **before **noon. We'll pick up some real food for you and your one track mind on the way." He said walking away from my window and leaving me to get ready.

**Riku's P.O.V.**

I can tell he's lying again. He's been over sleeping for months now. We've all noticed and we're beginning to worry. At first I just thought it was late night, last minute study sessions knowing him. When he began sleeping in class I'll admit me and Kairi began to worry, but sleeping late on summer vacation isn't a normal thing for Sora. Usually waking us up bright and early then slacking off and sleeping on the job is more his style. I sigh again and walk over to the front of his house and wait by the door.

**Normal P.O.V**

Riku sat on Sora's stoop waiting for the younger boy to hurry up and get dressed. He looked out in to the ocean. Perfect day for surfing and just hanging out. Clear blue skies and crystal blue ocean as far as the eye could see. Yet he sensed that something was going to happen today. Good or bad was what he couldn't tell. In less than two minutes, Sora came running out with a bag with clothes stuffed with clothes and surfboard in hand.

"You ready? Kairi is waiting for us on the beach." Riku said getting up.

"Yeah! Come on let's go!" Sora said breaking out into a run.

The boys raced each other to the shore where Kairi was waiting with her and Riku's boards. She looked up when she heard them coming and smiled waving them over.

"Took you long enough." Kairi said standing up.

"Well you know captain snores-a-lot over here. Found him when he just woke up." Riku said smiling, but Kairi couldn't help the look of worry that crossed her face.

"Come on let's hit the waves! Who ever wipes out the most buys lunch!" He said quickly changing the subject and grabbing his board.

The three best friends got ready to head out into the water, Kairi beating them to it. The wadded out into the open sea and waited for a good wave to roll by. They filled time with small talk and what they would plan for summer vacation.

"By the way, are Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka coming by?" Sora said, suddenly remembering something his other childhood friends had mentioned.

"They said they would. We're all going to hang out in town later, remember?" Riku said looking over to Sora.

"Of course I did. I just wanted to see if you remembered." Sora said, trying to cover up for the fact that he did forget.

"Uh huh. Sure." Riku said sarcastically giving his friend a skeptic look.

"Incoming." Kairi said. They looked back to see a wave coming, and a big one at that.

"See ya at the shore!" Riku said, paddling out for the wave.

_"Just another heartless and school free day in paradise… Then why does today feel so different?"_ Sora thought, not being able to stop it from crossing his mind.

He shook the feeling off and rode the wave out without crashing and burning. While our Destiny Island trio are riding the waves, we travel to another world to where the time is slightly different than that of Destiny Islands and where one person is waking…

_When you walk away,_

_You don't here me say,_

_Pleeeease, Oh baby don't go._

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,_

_It's hard to let it go._

I open my eyes, and shoot up, breathing heavily.

_"These dreams are getting more intense."_ I think to myself.

I lie back down and cover my eyes with my left arm and listen to the radio on my alarm clock. These dreams have been happening for months now and I don't know why. But for a while now they've been just getting more and more intense, and it scares me. It usually takes a lot more that that to scare me too. I can't even begin to understand what they mean. Not to mention they're totally not helping me when it comes to school. Why am I having these dreams in the first place?

_"All these questions and no answers." _I think sighing. After a while I look at the clock and had to do a double take when I saw the time. It read 7:40.

Oh crap, not again! I hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I brush my teeth but when I look into my own eyes, his face stares back and I look away. That's been happening for a while too. I can't look at my own reflection because I see him every time. I quickly brush my teeth without looking in the mirror and then go and put on my uniform: white blouse, black skirt with burgundy trim, burgundy vest with the school emblem on the left side and black trim, burgundy and white striped tie with the school emblem at the tip and black knee high socks.

Seeing as how I couldn't find my school shoes and didn't want detention anytime soon, I put on my red converse I got from New York, since I couldn't find the black pair, and grab my skateboard, messenger bookbag and schoolbag and head out the door just as the song ended and the radio cut off on itself. I locked my door and hit the ground rolling (literally).

I headed toward school at full speed, trying hard not to bump into any pedestrians. I had actually made it record time considering that the distance between the school and my apartment where pretty far. Gotta love Tokyo traffic when it bends to your will; at least when it's ready. I made it into my seat a split second before the bell had rang for class and the teacher came in. My friends looked me trying to catch my breath and I only smirked at them. The teacher was beginning class and I motioned that I'd speak to them during lunch…

**Back at Destiny Island**

**Sora's P.O.V.**

It was a couple hours after noon and we were hitting the waves with full force. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka had found us and joined in making it pretty fun. After a while though we all got pretty hungry and decided to get something to eat. After our last ride we headed back to shore and headed to town; boards and all. It was decided that I pay for lunch since I kind of wiped out the most today. We ate at our usual spot and joked and kidded around a lot.

"Thank you for the lunch Sora. Thought for a second I was gonna have to pay for it today." Tidus said.

"If you showed off a little more today, you would be in Sora's shoes." Selphie answered while everyone laughed.

"Yeah Sora. You were off your game more than usual today. What's up?" Riku asked taking a bite out of his food.

"Nothing." I lie again.

"Just have some stuff on my mind." I say trying to shrug it off.

"Oh really?" Wakka starts.

"Like what? But mind you, she's right over there." Wakka said pointing over to Kairi. She and I blushed while the rest of our friends started laughing.

"But seriously Sora. You've been acting kind of weird lately. Anything wrong?" Riku asked after he stopped laughing a bit.

At this point I'm wondering how long they've noticed. Then the previous argument I had with myself comes up again: Should I tell them? Next thing you know the sky falls or something and were back to square one trying to find everyone or worse: The impending keyblade war starts. Yeah I kind of get paranoid when I have weird dreams now. Bet you kinda would be too, if you've been in my shoes a couple of years back. Thoughts and dreams usually start it all…

I realized at that moment that I've been quiet a little too long, with my face looking a little to dark and in thought.

"Sora…" Kairi's voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

I shake it off again and smile at them, probably freaking them out a bit.

"No it's nothing really." I say hoping what I was saying was true. I get up from the table, their eyes all on me.

"I'm going to get some ice cream, anyone else want some?" I keep smiling.

"Uh… sure." Riku said, being the first to speak.

They gave me their orders and I headed off.

"Oh and Sora." I turn around to find Kairi grinning at me.

"Try not to get us all a sandy topping this time." I grinned at her and put my hands behind my head.

"Come on, I'm not always that clumsy." I told her. She smiled and shook her head, and when she looked back her face was filled with concern.

"Sora, watch out for that-" too late. Whatever I tripped on sent me plummeting to the ground with a small thud. Even though it was sand breaking my fall, it still stings. I close my eyes since my head hit something hard and it hurt. In fact I think my head is still on where it landed because I don't feel sand in my hair.

"Garsh Sora, it didn't take as long to find you as I thought it would."

That voice. Only one person I knew had that voice and he isn't even human. I open my eyes to find Goofy the Captain of the guards staring right back at me with a grin.

"Goofy?" I asked as he helped me up to my feet and when I dusted my self off completely he grabbed me in a bear hug.

"It's been too long Sora!" Goofy exclaimed happily.

"It's good to see ya too buddy!" I say, barely able to breathe.

"Let him go Goofy, he's turning blue!" Said another voice which was also very familiar. He let me go and the next person I see is Donald Duck the Court Magician.

"Donald!" I said when I see him.

No sooner that Goofy let me go did Donald attack me saying basically the same thing Goofy did. Then Goofy with tears in his eyes hugged the both of us. I bet you can guess it was an extremely happy reunion. After a while of not being able to breathe they both let go and began greeting the others who had come over to join us.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked after they where done hugging everybody.

"We came looking for you." Donald said looking at me.

"Me?" I half asked half said.

"And Riku and Kairi." Goofy finished.

"The king needs to see all three of you…Now!" Donald exclaimed.

I look at Donald and Goofy then look back and Riku and Kairi. They shared the same look I did: confused and worried.

**In the Other Dimension**

**Lunch**

"And the award for breaking the record of making it into the class just in time goes to…" I laugh at my friend Haruki while she did a drum roll on her desk.

"Akimi! Please! Don't be shy! Take a bow!" She said looking at me. I did it just to amuse the rest of our friends, Kimiyo, Kosuke, Seiji, and Ichiri as they set up the desks for lunch.

"Thank you, thank you. "Please, hold your applause!" I said jokingly as I take a seat near Haruki.

"Aki that was cutting it a little close this morning." Seiji said.

"A little? She came in a half a millisecond before the teacher! Which I applaud you for by the way." Kosuke said before digging into his lunch.

"Yeah Aki, what's up?" Haruki said opening up her bento.

"Nothing I just overslept." I said.

"Were you cramming again? Jeez Don't tell me you were late night cramming!" Kimiyo said looking at me worried.

"No, no. No late night cramming I swear." I said holding my hands up in defense.

"Good, cause you're already the smartest in the whole entire school, so you really don't need it anyway. " Ichiri said looking at her.

"I promise you I'm not over studying… Just got some stuff on my mind." I say trying with a smile, knowing that what I said was just an understatment.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Haruki asked.

They all happened to lean in a little closer after she did. And then an argument I've been having with myself comes up again: Should I tell them? I mean they're my best friends, but even your best friends won't be able to understand your worst of problems sometimes. I totally trust them, but something tells me that they won't understand this, at least not this time. Probably say that it's something I eat before I go to sleep and believe me nothing you eat can make dreams that vivid or real, like your looking into the other person's head, whoever he is.

I mean this was worst than before. I used to have these weird dreams when I was fourteen about little black shadows and places completely different from what I normally know of. I saw people I never knew yet had a feeling I should. I saw a mouse that people would call king and princesses with the people they loved and helped. Back then I just thought it was the kid in me trying to hang on and keep me from growing up, which I knew I had already done a long time ago. They stopped for a while, but came back and they came back with full force.

I realize that I had been quiet a little too long at this point and I look up to see all of them staring at me with worry. I shake it off and smiled at them, knowingly making them nervous.

" It's nothing really." I say.

"You sure about that Aki?" Kimiyo said.

But before I could answer a kid from another class came in the room looking for me, saying that one of the teachers wanted help with something related to the end of the semester festival the school was having. I excuse myself from the group and before I head out the door Haruki called to me.

"Hey Aki!" she said and I turned around.

"Try not to trip over anyone again ok?" she said smirking at me. I look at her mock angry, but smile anyways.

"Are you ever gonna let that one go? It was one time!" I say starting to walk backwards towards the door.

"And plus there's nothing to-" I was almost out the door when I tripped over something.

Expecting to hit the floor I was surprised to feel someone's strong arms grab me and keep me from falling. I had my eyes close, a habit I picked up so if I fall it isn't as bad or embarrassing on the way down. When I open them, I look up to find Takashi a senior at the school, as my savior.

"Takashi-kun." Was all I could say. I was surprised he was here.

He's usually practicing kendo in the gym in his spare time. Immediately the girls who where in class began swoon and go into full fangirl mode. You see Takashi is not only a senior but he's like the prince of the school. Kind of like a real life Yuki Sohma except with light black hair and hazel eyes. And a slightly more muscular build. He helped me up to a standing position and I immediately turn and start bowing.

"Ah senpai! I'm sorry. Thank you for catching me!" I said talking quickly.

"It's ok." he says chuckling.

"I was just looking for you." He said with a smile. I stop bowing and apologizing and look at him.

"Huh? Me?" I said and tilt my head to the side. I could feel the heat of the death glares from the fangirls. Kimiyo and Haruki sent them back with more intensity and they backed off somewhat.

"Yeah, Coach wants to speak to you." He said.

You see, Takashi is the co-coach for the girls soccer team and I'm the captain. So we all think up strategies together.

"Oh really? I was just on my way to Matsumoto-sensei because he wanted to speak to me." I say.

"Well, mind if I go with you? We can swing back and talk to coach." I smile at him and agree. I told my friends I'd be back later then we head to the teacher's lounge.

**Normal P.O.V.**

They watched as Akimi and Takashi walked out the door. The fangirls went back to whatever they were doing, grumbling and cursing Akimi's name. The group of friends let out an audible sigh in unison and Kimiyo and Haruki sent out more death glares to them. They both mentally dared the girls to try anything. They turned back to the group to see Seiji with a troubled look on his face.

"She's hiding something again." Seiji said.

"Oh we're skipping boy problems? Then I'm all ears." Kosuke said putting his bento down momentarily. Haruki smacked him on the back of the head for the comment.

"On a serious note, I agree with Seiji, She's hiding something again." Kimiyo said in a serious tone.

"Well you know how Aki can be, she won't tell us anything until she's ready, or we beat it out of her. Or if we just find out." Ichiri said, taking a bite of his lunch.

"Maybe she's dating someone and doesn't want Kimi or Haruki to know so they won't go obsessing." He said waving over to the girls. The both turned to him giving him a perfect evil glare.

"Bite your tongue." They said in the most demonic tone Kosuke had ever heard, making him back away from the girls little by little.

"In any case, all we can do is wait." Ichiri said leaning back in his chair.

They all nodded in agreement, truly worried for their friend. At that moment they didn't know that waiting was the wrong thing to do…

**After School**

Akimi stretched as she walked out of the school yard gate. It had been a long day. The had been little incidents that led to a big problem with the festival and took hours to fix, and since the soccer team had a game coming up the coach made her stay there a good hour to come up with strategies, not to mention the test the teacher gave them.

Yes, it had been a long day. Seiji, Kimiyo, Kosuke, Ichiri, and Haruki had all come out a little while after her. She stood waiting on her skateboard for them, doing small tricks every now and then. After the last person was with the group they all headed down the block and away from the school.

"Wanna go and hang out at the arcade? I'm looking forward to beating one of you at D.D.R. Again." Haruki said looking towards her friends.

"And who says I won't beat you this time? I'm in the zone today Haruki!" Kosuke said in cocky manner.

"That's what you said the last time… Before you slipped on your own shoe lace while getting onto the stand." Haruki said and everyone laughed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that someone tripped me?" Kosuke said looking toward Haruki and everyone else laughed harder.

"As fun as that all sounds, I have to skip out. I have work today. Akimi said still giggling and with that everyone groaned.

"You know Akimi you need a life." Kimiyo said looking at Akimi who looked back at her.

"I have a life." Akimi protested.

"I mean one outside of school and soccer. You need a boyfriend of something life changing. Have you ever thought there was more to who you are and what you're doing with your life right now? That someone out there is waiting for you?" Kimiyo said looking over at her.

A strange wind blew at that moment and something ominous blew with it. A new change had come with the wind. At least that is what Akimi felt. She realized she was quiet and stopped rolling on her board.

"I'm happy the way I am. And plus the more I work the more I put toward my future. I've got to go. Come by the store later, I'll save you a piece of strawberry shortcake each." Akimi said rolling away from the group on her skateboard. When she got to the end of the block however, she stopped and looked at Kimiyo.

"Hey Kimi, there's truth in what you say. Who knows what the future can bring?" Akimi said and then looked up at the sky.

"Maybe there's more truth in your words than you think. And who knows how close that future can be? But for now I choose to let it come to me when it's ready." She said looking back at Kimiyo smiling, who also smiled along with her.

"Ja-ne!" Akimi said with a wave and then started off on her board again, going down the block and rolling out of sight, leaving behind Kimiyo who was smiling and the rest of her friends who where just confused.

"What was all that about?" Kosuke said, voicing the question everyone wanted to ask.

"Since you're cynical you won't get it." Kimiyo said smiling at the path Akimi had disappeared down.

As Akimi was skating down the streets toward her job, two dark robed figures watched her from the rooftops, unnoticed by the civilians below.

"So that's her? Heh he was right. They do look a lot alike." The first figure, a female, said as she watched the girl. The second figure, a male, looked at her like she was stupid.

"That's about the stupidest thing you've said since I've known you. You know the circumstances Larxene. Of course they look alike. I'd kind of expect something like that from Demyx." He said in a tone that matched the look on his face. Larxene looked back at her companion, anger rising.

"Well it's not everyday Vexen comes in with a psychotic sounding yet accurate report Axel. Wanna make something of it?" Larxene said in a voice that matched her emotion, ready to discharge her weapon.

"No. Unfortunately we can't cause a scene." Axel said sighing and looking at the girl. Larxene just rolled her eyes and turned her gaze on the girl again.

"So should we move now? It's too easy for my taste but she's easy pickings." She said keeping her gaze on their target. Axel didn't answer, but thought of what they should do for their next move.

"No not yet. I think we can wait this one out a bit. They don't know, so why rush? And plus I find this place… interesting." He said after a while.

"You wanna take a peek into her life don't you?" She said looking at her companion with eyebrow raised.

"Well there's that too…" Axel admitted after a while which caused Larxene to roll her eyes at him.

"So we wait." She said as her eyes went back to the girl.

"Only for a little while." Axel assured.

After this was said, they disappeared from the rooftop and from sight, making the ominous wind blow again. Akimi felt it and stopped before she opened the door to her job. The feeling she had before had come back. And somewhere far away unknown to her, he was looking in the distance like her and he was thinking the same thing too: Something's going to happen and it's going to happen soon.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Serenity Angel:** Well here's the first chapter. This story was a long time in coming. I just didn't feel the hype to write it until I started reading some Kingdom Hearts stories on the site. Sorry about the randomness earlier. Apparently someone likes to act up when they're bored and get people intentionally lost! (Looks over to Yukina whose reading something. She looks up and flashes readers with a smile) Anyway please Review! Tell me what you think! And you! (Looks over to Yukina) Back to the Naruto story. I'm writing another chapter soon so stop breathing down my neck.

**Yukina:** What? Is it too cold?

**Serenity Angel:** Just go back to the story. If you're good I'll make a story for you! (Yukina thinks about it and grins liking the idea.)

**Yukina:** Ok. See ya Kingdom Hearts Readers! Come visit the Naruto story sometime! (Disappears into thin air)

**Serenity Angel:** Ok readers. It's bye bye for now! See ya next chapter! (Waves)


	2. The Audience with the King and Queen

**Serenity Angel:** Hey peoples! (waves) Well here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was finishing off any and any other chapters that I was putting of for other sites... But that is finished and now the second chapter is going up!

**Akimi:** And were not lost this time.

**Serenity Angel:** Yesh! (hugs Akimi)

**Sora:** That is one weird girl.

**Akimi:** Who?

**Sora:** The freaky one that stuffed us in a broom closet in a small town in Cambodia.

**Serenity Angel: **SHHHHH! Don't say anything bad about her. (puts hand on Sora's mouth and looks around) the walls have eyes and ears! (Sora removes S.A's hand from covering his mouth)

**Sora and Akimi:** You've finally lost it.

**Serenity Angel: **No I haven't. (look at S.A. like she's crazy) Watch she'll come for you. Anyway let's start before she does something that I can't fix in a quick second.

**Sora and Akimi:** ok!!

**Serenity Angel: **But before we do….

**Akimi:** Serenity Angel does not own or has made Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters-

**Sora: **Except for Akimi and the people in her world of Japan and anyone else that comes up in the story.

**Akimi: **So enjoy the story!

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

"Wait what?" was the only thing I could say after the information I just heard was said. I was too shocked for words at this moment and all I could do was stare at the king in disbelief. There was no way what he just said was true. I could take the keyblade war over what he just told me. He just had to be joking, pulling my leg for some trick I did and can't remember at the moment. There's no way I… Maybe I'm getting a little too ahead of myself here. Let's take it back a bit.

**Flashback**

Kairi, Riku and I had just arrived at the castle with Goofy and Donald. We had walked through town and we greeted everyone we knew with smiles, even though we were inwardly sweating bullets as to what the king wanted us for. We walked across the main court yard at a normal pace but everything seemed to be going in slow motion. After what felt like ages to me, we made it to the castle's grand doors and the guards, seeing who we were let us in immediately. As soon as where in the main hall, Goofy told one of the guards to announce to the king we had arrived. We waited outside of the throne room waiting for the king to finish up some business. Kairi, Riku and I would just steal glances of each other but say nothing. We were mentally preparing ourselves. There was only a 50 percent chance that this was something good, but we worried. Goofy and Donald didn't even bother to try and make small talk. It looked like the king didn't tell them what the problem was either. Soon enough a guard gave us the okay and we went into the throne room. In front of us was the King himself and his wife, the Queen Minnie, the rulers of Kingdom Hearts. We walked up to their thrones and bowed, showing our respect. Goofy and Donald stood near us.

"Your majesties." We say in unison.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku. He said smiling.

"It's good to see you three again." The Queen said.

"It's good to see you too." Riku said smiling a little.

"It's been a little too long since we've all seen each other last." Kairi said smiling warmly.

"You guys look like you have been doing well." The King said.

"As do you your majesties." I said. We were all playing the casual game, but it would have to get down to the reason we were here soon. Even though I don't know what type of news it is, I was hoping to get it sooner rather than later. As if reading my thoughts, the king spoke up again.

"Well I can't just keep beating around the bush, can I? There is a reason I requested to see you here, but before I go on, Sora is there anything you wish to tell us?" he said and both the King and Queen looked at me intently.

I think for a bit seeing if I did do any pranks that I should apologize for, but nothing came to mind. Then the dreams came to mind. Should I tell them? I decide not to for now. Fearing anything at that moment, I decide to just be honest as possible.

"No your Majesty. To be truly honest I know nothing that you don't already know yourselves." I said. They looked at each other, a little worried then looked back at us.

"Well we've been sending a select few to the worlds to report of any suspicious activity. One has discovered an unknown world during their travels and came back with an odd report. A report so odd that we had to do a little research into it." he said.

I tilt my head to the side looking quizzically at the King.

"You haven't been to any of the worlds recently Sora." He said as more of a statement that a question.

"In this world which is called Japan, they said they saw…" he paused and looked at Queen Minnie.

"They saw?" I urge.

"Well they said they saw you… dressed like a girl." Queen Minnie finished for him.

"Huh?" Even Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were like 'what did she just say?'

"It's kind of hard to explain." The king started.

"With all do respect your majesty, but maybe the person that went to this world as on something or drunk at the time…. It's just a thought." Riku said stating what we were thinking.

"That's what we thought too. He seemed very sure about this so we sent others to where he said he saw this girl-you and they came back saying the same thing." The king said.

"They all came back saying they say you… in the same way the first did."

"In what way is that?" I ask.

"A white, black and burgundy girl's uniform, with make up on, long hair and… well a girl's body." The queen said.

I heard snickering in the background. I turn to see Riku, Kairi, and Donald trying to keep their laughter in at something Goofy was showing them. I turn fully around and Goofy shows the rest of us a paper with a picture on it that looks like a 5 year old drew what I think was supposed to look like me. In all honesty it made me look like a drag queen with big red lips and long hair glued to my already spiky head. My head attached to a girls body. Seeing the picture however made me think of the dream I had last night for some odd reason or another.

"Did they say he looked like this?" Goofy asked holding it up for the King and Queen to see while I wish to be hit hard by something and die in the spot I'm standing in. The king cleared his throat while the queen stifled a giggle and he looked at us with a serious face.

"This is much more serious than you think." He said and I turned around to face him.

"At first we begun to think it was an unheard of case of a nobody." The queen started.

"But the more we thought of and got into it, the more it became strange so we did some researching here at the castle and in your home of Destiny Islands and…" The king paused again.

"And what?" I asked.

"Well it turns out Sora, that…" The Queen paused.

"That you have a twin sister." The king finished.

**End of Flashback**

"Wait what?" was the only thing I could say. There was silence after that piece of information was said. I broke it.

"Your joking right? Getting me back for some prank I pulled." I asked them. There was no way I had a twin. It's not possible.

"We're not Sora. Not even remotely." The king answered.

"How could I have a twin? There's no way…" I say letting the last word trail off.

"You do Sora." The queen said.

"Apparently Sora, you two were separated the day you were born and no one knew. Someone had erased every record of your mother ever having another child that day, even the minds of those who were involved including your parents. We still don't know how they did it and why but we're looking into it." The king said.

"But why after all these years have it just come out now? There must be some mistake. How are you so sure?" I say shaking my head. I refused to believe what they were telling me. Then the dreams I've been having came to mind yet again. Was that the message all along?

"Well if it is we need to find out." The king said.

"How?" I ask my head trying to piece the dreams and the information together.

"We want Kairi, Riku, and you to go to Japan and bring her here." The king said.

We all looked at the king in silence. He wanted us to go and bring the girl they think is my twin to Kingdom Hearts? This was too weird for words.

"What if it's a trap? Shouldn't we go with them?" Donald said breaking me from my thoughts.

"No. We believe fully in their capabilities. But if they do run into trouble we will send you and Goofy. We don't exactly know her situation and if the nobodies are keeping tabs on her." The King said.

"Sora, we don't want to force you to do this. But this girl could be you sister and you are probably the only one that can really handle the situation if she is. We will give you a choice. Will you do this?" The queen asked.

There was a silence as the king and queen waited for our answers. I look down and my shoes in thought. This totally topped becoming the Keyblade master. Did I really want to go and get a person I barely knew that could be my sister just to find out if she was? But then again would it make the dreams stop? I look back at Kairi and Riku and they both had the same answer. Riku nodded at me and I looked up at the king and queen.

"When do you want us to go?" I say solemnly. The king smiled and explained to us the rest of the plan. We were to stay at the castle until we left for our journey and he gave us each an individual room which they told us to rest there until dinner. I sat by the windows looking at the grounds and the setting sun. This was bothering me a little more that it should have. Wouldn't some people find it cool to have a long lost twin? I usually would have, but something was just bothering me about it. Besides that fact for how long I knew my parents they would forget they had another kid. What made me think more is that if she is my twin, how alike are we? Is it to the point we she could also be... The creaking of the door opening broke me from my thoughts but I didn't look back to greet the person. They closed the door again and I could hear them walking toward me.

"Sora?" I head Kairi's voice and turned around. She and Riku were looking at me worried. I gave them a half smile and mumbled a hello before looking back out the window.

"So another adventure huh?" Riku said coming to stand next to me.

"Yeah." I mumble. I don't look at him and Kairi came behind me and hugged me by the waist and put her chin on my shoulder. It was silent for a while but I knew what was coming.

"You knew, didn't you?" Kairi asked silently I look down and then to Riku and her. I run my tongue over my teeth and nod my head slowly.

"I think so." I answer quietly.

"How?" Riku asked looking at me seriously. I stayed silent after a while but then answered in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Dreams." I felt Kairi's chin shift to look at Riku and then she hugged me a little tighter.

"I've been having these weird dreams. It started a few months after we came back. At first it would be once in a while but as the months went on the dreams came more and more. Now it's like when ever I sleep I have one." I said. We were all silent as we watched the sun set.

"You'll have to tell them." Kairi said breaking the silence.

"I know. But let's have dinner first. I'm hungry" I said smiling.

Riku chuckled and head toward the door and Kairi and I followed. Dinner was kind of awkward and when I told them afterwards I could tell the shock of the dreams overrode the fact that I didn't tell them at first. After that night, the week was spent preparing for the trip. Everyone hoped that it would be a smooth one. Something told me it would be so far from what was hoped for, and that trouble my lay ahead.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Serenity Angel:** Ha another chapter down! More to definitely come.

**Akimi:** How come I didn't make an appearance in this chapter?

**Serenity Angel:** Because the next gonna be totally about you!

**Sora:** What?

**Akimi:** Yes!

**Serenity Angel:** Yes! We must check up on Akimi and the fact that Axel and Larexene are following her. (S.A. looks around to see Sora missing) Sora? (hears muffled scream and a evil laugh) Crap. YUKINA! BRING HIM BACK!! (to readers) I got to go and take care of the hostage situation. See ya next chapter! (waves and then runs off to find Sora)


	3. An afternoon at Akimi's Job

**Serenity Angel:** Hey guys! Back again! And found Sora unharmed!

**Sora:** Unharmed? She had me dangling off the Empire State in New York!

**Serenity Angel:** Ok. Maybe some mental damaged done but he's fine physically. And Riku and Kairi made it today!

**Akimi:** Yup. That just gives Yukina more people to kidnap.

**Serenity Angel:** Not with what I'm doing she won't.

**Kairi:** Umm Serenity what exactly are you doing? (everyone looks at S.A. with spray paint and book in hand)

**Serenity Angel:** Ensuring your safety.

**Riku:** With graffiti?

**Serenity Angel:** No. With incantations if you will. These symbols ward off ghosts, demons, poltergeists and some other unimaginable supernatural bad asses.

**Akimi:** Those actually work?

**Serenity Angel:** Hey, if they work for Sam and Dean then they should work for me. (everyone looks at S.A. confused) Never mind. An American CW11 thing. Alrighty then I think we've detained our readers for long enough. So on to the story! But before we do…. If Kairi and Riku would be so kind to do the Disclaimer.

**Riku:** No problem. If Kairi would start.

**Kairi:** With pleasure. (to the readers.) Serenity Angel doesn't own or has made Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters-

**Riku:** Except Akimi and the people in her world of Japan and anyone else that comes up in the story.

**Sora:** Oh, and some one might come up today!

**Akimi:** Enjoy the story! (everyone hears banging noise) What was that?

**Serenity Angel:** Nothing! (banging is heard again) uhh I'll fix it! Enjoy the story! (pulls up story.)

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**-**Kingdom Hearts**

The three teenagers stood on the farthest edge of the farthest garden on the castles grounds. They stood facing the King, Queen, Captain of the guards, and the Court Magician with solemn and unreadable expressions on their faces. Each wore a dark hooded robe and held a pack in hand, prepared for the journey they were about to partake in. The sun was beginning to rise over the land, giving the grounds a faint glow. There was a tension in the air not like the one you feel before a fight, but the tension before going to find something important. Or someone in this matter. The King stepped forward and looked at the three of them.

"Are you ready for this?" The king said.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Sora answered.

The king nodded then smiled at them. He stepped back and Donald stepped forward. He sighed heavily and raised his wand, creating a portal behind the trio. The wind picked up as the portal appeared, blue in hue and giving of a light brighter than the rising sun. The three teenagers turned to it.

"Remember." The king called to them before they could step into the portal. The turned to look at him.

"If things get out of hand, contact us. Tell us if you need help." He said.

"Stay safe and good luck." The Queen said

"And Sora, you'll know." The king said.

He nodded sighing and turned to the portal along with Kairi and Riku. They walked inside the portal to a new world unknown.

**Japan-15 hours earlier**

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" Larexene said looking at the store where their prey had been going into for a couple of days out of the past week they'd been following her.

"I heard her say it was her job." Axel replied.

"Should we go in?"

"We've been tailing her this long with out actually going into this place. This is one of the places were she is most frequently. Let's check it out."

Larexene sighed and opened the door to the building and raised an eyebrow. She already hated it. The place was brightly colored. It was crowded and the patrons were happy. There were girls dressed in what seemed to be updated maid's outfits with different colored shirts and black striped socks which had the other color as what the shirt was. The skirts were stopped at mid thigh; much like the uniform skirts and the socks went pass the knee. It was an old mans dream.

"This is interesting." Axel said, smirk evident in his voice.

"It's hell. Let's get out of here." Larexene said. At that moment a girl that was dressed in a light green shirt with her maids outfit and her long blond hair in pigtails came up to them with an unnaturally perky smile.

"Hi! Welcome to the Kawaii Usagi Café! Is there only two to your party?" She in a voice that was as equally as perky as her smile.

"Uhhh, yeah." Axel answered looking around. Larexene was twitching just looking at the girl.

"Great! Just follow me!" She said and turned and begun walking away.

Axel just shrugged and followed the girl having to drag Larexene with him. She sat them at a booth and put two menus on their table.

"Just wait and someone will come by to take your order! Have a nice evening!" She said smiling and walked away to three new victims at the door.

"Can we get out of here? I'm breaking into hives with all the cuteness." Larexene said.

"Look." Axel said ignoring Larexene's earlier request.

She turned to find Axel looking at one of the waitresses in particular. She had long brown hair and was wearing blue with her maids outfit.

"Bingo." Axel said. What didn't help them was the fact that she was coming right towards them.

She took out a pad and pen from her apron and smiled a natural smile at them. Before she was about to speak however she looked at someone from the corner of her eye and the smile became unnatural.

"Hi! Welcome to Kawaii Usagi Café! What would you like to order?" She said in an unnaturally happy voice. A man walked by after she did and she eyed him making sure he was out of earshot before letting out a natural smile again.

"Gomenei, our boss is going for a happy happy joy joy week. He thinks it will rake in money. We all think it's scaring the customers. So if you don't mind I'll start again." She said. She cleared her throat and looked at them.

"Hi. Welcome to the Kawaii Usagi Café! My name is Akimi and I'll be your server this evening. Do you need some more time or are you ready to order?" She said naturally, pad at the ready.

Axel and Larexene looked at the menu while Akimi stood there patiently waiting for them to choose. Then confused looks went on their faces.

"What is half of this stuff?" Larexene said looking at her menu. Akimi tilted her head at them.

"Tourist?" She asked them and Axel looked at her then Larexene.

"Is it that obvious?" He said with a fake smile. She smiled at them and shook her head.

"No not at all actually. It's rare to get foreigners that speak the language so well. It could maybe explain the clothing." She said gesturing to their clothing. They weren't wearing their hooded robes today, but they weren't exactly wearing clothing that fit their personalities either. They looked down at what they were wearing then back at her.

"If you would like I could explain what we have on our menu and you could pick out what you find appetizing." She offered and they agreed.

It went on like that for 15 minutes until they ordered their food and she went away to put in the order. Axel watched her walk away then looked at Larexene.

"Not the way I planned it, but it might be good to gain her trust." Axel said.

"Only to crush it when we take her." Larexene said, her lips curling into a cruel smile.

"Maybe we won't have to and she'll just come and join us. If we play our cards right with her. This could be easy after all." Axel said. Larexene rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm more for the pain, suffering and breaking of a person's spirit. Especially one so… innocent." She said eyeing Akimi giving a table their order.

"What makes you think her spirit is so easy to break? _His _isn't. And from what we hear she sounds strong willed." Axel said.

"And what are you trying to imply?" Larexene said looking to glare at him.

"That this one won't be as fast as you think it will. And it will be helluva lot tougher than anyone one else you've messed up." Axel said smirking.

"Do you wanna bet?" Larexene asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Why would I bet on a sure thing? She's different and you won't break her. You'll just waist energy." He said crossing his arms.

"Hey if you just don't want to admit defeat early, it's your prerogative." She said with a smug grin.

"When I win you have to buy me all the sea salt ice cream I want for 1 year." He said giving in to her trick.

"When it's me who's in the winning circle, you have to do my chores around the organization especially the laundry." She said.

"That falls back on you doing mine and yours when I win."

"Deal." They said shaking hands.

Just then Akimi had come back with their order and was placing it on the table.

"There you go. Is they're anything else I can get you?" She said picking up her server tray.

"Uh, no nothing at the moment." Axel said.

"Ok. Well call me over if you need anything else. Enjoy your meal." She said bowing and going to parts unknown in the Café.

"She's too easy! Come on at least give me a challenge." Larexene said smugly taking a bite of her food.

"I really don't know why you insist she is. That girl could be stronger than her brother and the king combined. If she posses the ability. She doesn't exactly have what the rest of these brats around here do as well. She also hasn't been exposed to the worlds or her people like her brother's friends." He said tasting his food, then shoveling in more when he found it to be good. It disgusted Larexene.

"God, you eat like a pig. Well we don't exactly know all the sketchy details so I'll take great pleasure in shattering whatever resolve she does have. My triumph of the year. I shiver with joy just at the thought of what I've got in stored for her. " She said with an evil smirk. Axel just rolled his eyes and kept on eating.

They kept on arguing, while keeping a careful eye on their prey, who went on as if it was just another normal day at the Café. Axel couldn't help but notice when he did how genuinely happy she was working here. Even with what he knew about her so far, he couldn't help but almost feel sorry for whatever Larexene had planned for her. _Almost._ He still had to keep his task his main priority, even if the tiny fraction of a thought came into his mind saying she really didn't deserve it.

"I say we take her after work. I can't stand being in this world anymore. Its freaking happiness around every damn corner." Larexene said breaking Axel out of his thoughts.

"That's risky Larexene." He said taking his eyes off Akimi and looking at her.

"How? Not like anyone would notice she was missing or cares enough." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"They will." He said nodding to a group of kids that had just walked in and Larexene turned to look at them. Akimi was manning the bar/dinner counter and her smile immediately widened at them. She gave another waitress her order and waved them over. They took the empty seats around the bar and began an animated conversation with her and laughed extremely hard at something one of the girls said while one of the boys scowled.

"Please. They're probably friends with her out of pity. She's probably so ditzy, what with working here and all that she's too dumb not to notice the difference." Axel looked her with a look of stupidity.

"You really don't pay attention do you? You haven't been paying attention this whole time we've been watching her." He said the last more like a statement than a question.

"What?" she said shrugging her shoulders. They looked back to see her with five plates of strawberry shortcake for her five friends. Each took their own piece gratefully.

"See? They're just her friend for perks." She said motioning slightly to the scene. Axel just shook his head in disbelief.

"They're _actually_ good friends with her and they _actually_ do care. So if she goes up and missing after they'd just seen her not a mere couple hours ago I have a strong feeling that they'll get worried. We have to plan this through. Maybe see if a little memory erasing is needed." He said rubbing his hands together.

"I think it's time to get out of here, don't you?" Larexene said with a scowl. Axel just sighed and called Akimi's attention for the bill.

She excused herself from her group of friends, who looked back at who she serving and the girls immediately began to whisper to each other when they laid eyes on Axel. He raised an eyebrow at them flirtingly at them and they giggled. Akimi knocked them both over the head playfully before going over to Axel and Larexene. She smiled at them and laughed lightly.

"Yeah sorry about that. My friends forget I actually work here sometimes and flirt like it won't get me in trouble. So what can I get you?" she said coming over and taking their dirty dishes.

"Just the check please." Axel said and she nodded taking the dirty dishes away. She came back with the check in a matter of minutes.

"Here you go." She said laying the bill on the table. They looked at it and Axel gave an amount larger than the bill was. She disappeared with the money over to the cash register.

"Come on lets go. We can follow her on her way home. Stake out at her house." Larexene said getting up almost immediately.

"Sounds like a plan." He said getting up as well. They were on there way to the door when Akimi had come back with their change. She looked around and immediately spotted Axel's red hair heading toward the door. She went after him, hoping to catch him before he left.

"Excuse me." She called and reached out to touch his arm.

She had barely brushed it with her fingertips and she got a ominous, dark, and powerful feeling from him that touch that sent shivers up and down her spine and through out her whole body. A feeling that made her breath hitch in her throat. The brief contact startled her so much she dropped the money she had previously clutched her hand.

He had turned around and for a brief moment saw a slight fear in her eyes, before she had bend down to get the money. He bent down to help her gather it. At first she didn't look at him, gathering what he wasn't. When it had all been picked up however she masked what she truly was feeling and looked at him, giving a smile that was weaker than it once was.

"Y-you forgot your change." She said in barely a whisper standing up.

He did as well and held out his had smiling politely. She looked at it and then hesitantly placed the rest of the change in his waiting palm. The second brief touch of their fingers made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and she had to force herself to breathe properly as the cold shiver ran down her spine again. She snatched her hand back immediately and suddenly feeling awkward for her weird behavior she took a deep bow.

"T-thank you for eating at Kawaii Usagi Café! Have a nice evening." She said rushing the words out and turned abruptly going back to the bar/dinner counter, without looking back.

Axel watched her walk away, clutching the money in his hand. Larexene had watched the exchange with a little more interest than she would have admitted.

"She has the gift to sense. Telepathic maybe?" Larexene said with a cruel smile.

Axel said nothing but walked out the door. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the look of fear in her eyes. Especially since it was directed at him. But why did it bother him so?

Akimi had walked over back to the bar and her friends immediately caught the look on her face before she could hide it and began to worry.

"Aki what's wrong?" Kimiyo said looking at her.

She shook her head without looking at them and looked at her hand. Something she couldn't explain happened just now. And to tell the truth it actually scared her. Something that was once hard to do was now becoming increasingly frequent and she didn't like it at all. What was that feeling? And just by a brief touch! There was something else when it came to those customers. If she allowed her self to think it, it was almost like they weren't human. Or at least that guy was different.

Just remembering the touch sent shivers back down her spine and for some unknown reason she allowed her self to look back at the entrance of the Café only to find that they had obliviously left. She let out the breath she didn't even remember she was holding and looked back at her hand to find it shaking.

"Aki!" she heard someone say and she jumped looking around. Her eyes landed on Haruki grabbing onto her hand.

"Aki look at me. What happened?" she said, her voice a low whisper so as to not draw attention to themselves.

**Akimi's P.O.V.**

At that moment I just wanted to yank my hand away and bolt out of there. What was that about? I mean why did one butterfly of a touch scare me so much that I wanted to be anywhere but one of the safest places I knew I was in? Shoot, my legs felt like giving out. If it were any other girl she probably would, but I wouldn't dare give them yet another reason to worry for me. They already had enough by just being friends with me. Damage was already done however and I couldn't mask it. But I could possibly lie till something saved me.

"Nothing." I say.

"Aki, don't do that. What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Ichiri was the one asking this time.

It looked like he, Seiji, and Kosuke were about to go and do something. Something that I probably would've done if it the guy was being an old dirty, pervy, bastard to me or any of the other girls I worked with. I shook my head rapidly unable to speak. I try to ease her hand out of Haruki's grip but she wouldn't let go.

"Aki, You as white as a ghost. What did he do to you?" Kimiyo said.

Before I could answer Kaisho, the cook called me.

"Aki, order for table five!"

"Hai." I say. I pull my hand again but Haruki refused to let go.

I turn and look at her and I see the worry in all there faces. It was breaking my heart to see them like that. How could one simple touch bring so much drama? But then again why did said simple touch give me a feeling to fear a customer that didn't look exactly dangerous? And this feeling wasn't fear the potential stalker, rapist, or serial killer. This was fear on a level I didn't understand. But that touch reminded me of something. That was coming through now. That feeling reminded me of…

"It's nothing guys. I got a table waiting and you guys should get home before you parents start thinking of grounding of you. And I need you at my game." I say trying to smile after that sudden realization.

Haruki stared at me at me but let go. I took the order and looked at them. They were all looking at me with unreadable expressions.

"Listen, it was nothing. Just severe case of static shock. I have to help lock up tonight. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, ok?" I say and without waiting I go to the table and give the order.

I didn't even see them off. I just kept busy as that realization kept playing in my mind. That feeling, it was all because of _him_. It was because _he_ knew who he was, remembered him and had a reason to fear him. Or at least be angry at him. Now what did it have to do with me?

By the end of the night I officially found myself crazy. I waved good night to my boss after the Café was locked down tight and started on my way home. My mood had gone down several notches because now I was realized that I thought this guy from my dream was actually real and his enemies were coming after me. That all those dreams as a kid, the feelings, the scenes I'd see that actually came true! The things I see that others couldn't period! Didn't I already have enough to thing about? I have soccer, my friends, school.

Hah! School! That was a whole other story and reason to get a straightjacket. What was happening to me? These dreams and now that customer? What else was coming? If there was anything else I so wish that they could strike me now cuz I've had it up to the damn Tokyo Tower with this crap! Why am I so different? Why was I always different and always made things complicated for myself with out even trying? A trusting adult figure would so come in handy right now. But who did I have?

I rub my eyes and pull my jacket close and all but run the rest of the way home. An empty home. Not even. A comfortable, affordable apartment that fit my style. I reached there in record time and close the door behind me, leaning against it and slowly slinking to the floor in the darkness and hug my knees when I was all the way down to the floor.

Come on Aki. You've been doing good so far. Don't let it get to you now. Not now. You can do this. You've been doing this. Just a few more years, and you'll be on that plane to the states with your friends making a living for yourself. You just want excitement in your life. You crave it! That's what's making you nuts! Maybe all these things are giving you something to hope to happen in your mellow Buddhist monk life. You're letting yourself get worked up over nothing! Over empty promises of a mystery of adventure that's never to come.

I bring my head up from my knees and looked around. In the darkness I could still make out my couch, TV, game systems that I bought myself, the small coffee table and other stuff that made up my living room. I stand up turn on the light to the empty apartment. It was always empty. I shrug off my jacket with a sigh and put my book bag near the door. I'd already done my homework so there was no need to bring it into my room. I head straight for the shower.

After I was finished I changed into my pajamas and lay down on my bed. I already knew I wasn't getting any sleep without a fight so I go into the small dresser beside my bed and pull my sketchpad from the bottom drawer and my MP3 from it's place near my lamp. I needed something to clear my head anyway. I put the head plugs in my ear and look for one of my favorite playlist that had a mix of my favorite Japanese, Russian, German, Finish, and American music that were modern. Nothing from like the 70's for me tonight. Immediately one of my favorite bands, Nirgilis began to play "Sakura" in my ears.

I sigh and rub the back of my neck. I look down at the pad and flip it open going to the page where I was still working on a drawing. It was still unfinished but was looking good, considering how I thought all my drawings were crap and that this was from the memory of dreams.

Yea I'm thinking that I'm about five kinds a crazy at this point. I had taken to drawing what I saw in my dreams for a while now, because it was like something told me to record it for future use. This one was in particular an interesting one because it was him with two other people I'd see him hang around most with in these dreams.

After awhile I loose track of time even though I can't afford to. Playoffs are tomorrow and I need a good nights sleep. I glance at the clock to find it's already past midnight and decide to do one more bathroom break and a check that the house is secure before I hit the sack. I leave the sketchpad on my bed and walk out the room.

**Normal P.O.V.-Outside Akimi's house**

They had been watching her from a tree outside her bedroom window. She just drew and listened to something without notice to what went on around her. Larexene had in fact become quite bored with her and was about ready to make it known.

"She's is about the most boring teenager in this freaking world! I mean come on! Hundreds of teenagers would kill to be in her position! No parents, living alone without anyone telling her what to do! Those little freaky game things! Her own money! Damn! Those who have parents in this world still don't even freaking listen and are partying out there as we speak! What in all of Kingdom Hearts is wrong with this kid?" Larexene said in an exasperated whisper.

"Well in you would pay attention for once in your miserable non-existent life you'd see that one: she doesn't find having no parents a good thing and two: keeps her self in check because she want's to make something of herself!" Axel said in a more annoyed tone.

"Well what put out your flames?" Larexene said smiling since she'd manage to get to the pyro.

He said nothing and turned around just in time to she her leave the room, the book she'd been drawing in left on the bed and in plain sight. What the two nobodies saw even made Axel surprised.

"Well, well, well. She may also have the gift of sight! Little wench has been holding out on us." Larexene said as they saw the drawing.

Though they were a distance away they could still see on the pad the sketch of Sora and his two childhood friends Kairi and Riku. Axel said nothing and just quietly watched as she came back in the room, put the book away, turned off the lights and went to sleep. He stood up along with Larexene and they disappeared into the night along the soft summer wind, leaving Akimi a slave to the dreams they wouldn't see her toss and turn to throughout what was left of the night………

**The Next Day-Japan**

In the wee hours of the morning, in an undisturbed part of the city, a tiny spot of light, blue in hue appeared in a quiet and uninhabited alleyway. The light began to ebb and flow outwards, getting bigger until it reached the first story windows of the surrounding buildings. From this light, three figures appeared and stepped out as the light vanished behind them. They brushed the dust off their dark robes they wore and looked up. They walked out of the alleyway and into the streets of the vast city that was waking from its nightly slumber.

"So this is Tokyo." One of the figures, the one with blue eyes said as he took of the hood of his robe.

The others followed the suit and looked at the new world they were about to explore.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**Serenity Angel:** Yes! Third chapter complete! More on the way! Oh and I know this one is like really long, but I felt I owed you for the last being so short! (Hears banging noise again)

**Kairi:** Serenity, you sure those symbols are working?

**Serenity Angel:** If they aren't then I'll start my own personal anger management program. (pats covered table next to her. They look at her) You don't want to know. Oh! (to readers) I know I changed up the writing style when it comes to the Normal P.O.V. If you don't like tell me and I'll change it. If it's easier to understand then I'll leave it. (banging becomes insistent)

**Riku:** Doesn't look like it'll hold. South wall looks like it's about to crumble.

**Serenity Angel:** Ok then. (pulls double barrel from under covered table and starts loading) Yukina! You've got to the count of 5 to get your ghostly ass as far away from this room as possible before I pump you full of rock salt! Go back to the Naruto story! (locks and load and aims at the south wall) 1 (banging continues)…2…3…4… (banging stops)

**Yukina:** Jeez can't take a joke!

**Sora:** For a ghost you take your jokes too far.

**Yukina:** Shut it key-boy! (sighs) I'll just come back later since the writer has such a short fuse! Gosh! (floats away.)

**Akimi:** You may need anger management.

**Serenity Angel:** No, just a target. (to readers) well I guess that's it for now! See ya guys next chapter!! (everyone waves bye)


	4. Tokyo Calling

**Serenity Angel (holding cards):** Hey guys! We're back and in a heated of game blackjack. Axel decided to join us today! And I am so kicking his ass!

**Axel:** What? That's a lie!

**Serenity Angel:** Oh really whatcha got?

**Axel (smirks):** 18.

**Serenity Angel (sucks teeth and looks defeated at first then smirks):** 20 sucka! Read 'em and weep (puts down cards with huge grin.)

**Axel (left eye twitching):** Arm wrestle now! (rolls up sleeve and places elbow on the table.)

**Serenity Angel:** You're on! Hey boys! Take care of the Disclaimer!

**Sora (sighs):** While they're arm wrestling, Serenity Angel doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters-

**Riku:** Except Akimi and the people in her world of Japan.

**Akimi:** Dude's who do you think's gonna win? (everyone else shrugs)

**Serenity Angel:** Hey! No cheating!

**Axel:** Speak for yourself!

**Sora: **Maybe we should back up a bit. (everyone takes two steps back. S.A. and Axel make the table crack)

**Kairi (to readers):** Uhhh, Enjoy the chapter! (pulls up story)

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Akimi sat at her desk at school and sighed once again for about the millionth time that morning. She was early for she had to go and talk to the coach about the game today. And there was also the fact that for some reason the dreams seemed particularly unbearable last night or rather that morning. She also felt guilty for what she did yesterday to her friends. She basically pushed them away all because she freaked when she touched a customer. She had an excuse she could only hope they would accept.

She looked out the window at the cloudless sky. It was perfect day for the playoff game today. _The_ final game: The championships. Hopefully her head would be in the game and wouldn't wander. She couldn't afford to. As captain the team was counting on her. They had to uphold their champion streak that they had ever since Akimi took over the team in her freshman year. It was pretty impressive. Yet at that exact point in time it didn't matter. What mattered was her friends' forgiveness.

Haruki, Ichiri, Seiji, Kimiyo, and Kosuke had went to school together that day and were surprised to find Akimi had been ahead of _all_ of them. She was staring out the window at the sky. They looked at her then at each other. Yesterday was unexplainable. At least to them. They were extremely worried about her. She looked five seconds away from hyperventilating and fainting and they didn't even see what had happened but they knew it had something to do with when she was dealing with those weird customers in the Café yesterday.

All the time they'd known Akimi she'd never shown her fear. At least not in front of them. She was always masking when she was troubled, extremely upset or any other emotion that emits worry to those around her. So when they saw Akimi actually show fear of something or someone yesterday, it triggered the need to help their friend that always helped them and asked for nothing in return. But she wouldn't let them help. She closed up and ran. She still stayed guarded. They knew she trusted them. That wasn't the issue. The problem was she kept telling herself she was a burden among those she loved. And they wished they could convince her otherwise.

Kimiyo was the first to walk over and she touched Akimi on the shoulder. She didn't even flinch but looked and smiled when she found it was Kimiyo.

"Hey." she said.

"Hello early bird." Kimiyo said chuckling. She took her seat behind Akimi who had turned to face all her friends who had taken their seats near them.

"I know. It sucks." she said smiling as the others chuckled. She smiled at them and they couldn't help but notice that she looked a little tired and maybe slightly pale but they didn't comment on it. They were quiet for a while but Akimi was the one to break the silence.

"Listen guys about yesterday-"

"You can tell us when you're ready Aki." Haruki said, cutting her off before hand.

"No. Listen. I'm sorry about what I did yesterday. I shouldn't have done that. You guys were only trying to help."

"Yeah, next time you freak out, warn us not to." Kosuke said and earned three smacks to the head by Haruki, Seiji, and Ichiri.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that I freaked because I thought…" she paused and looked towards the front of the room. She was having second thoughts of what she was about to use as an excuse. That was messed up enough. But then again was it exactly a lie?

"You thought what?" Kosuke asked earning another set of smacks to the head.

"Let's just say… I thought I saw someone from my past." She said turning back to them and seeing the look on their faces.

It was silent after that. It was rare for here to talk about her past for rarely anything good came out of it.

"It was the reason for my actions yesterday. And I didn't mean it. So do you forgive me? At least for now?" She said looking at them with her head tilted.

"Akimi, what's to forgive?" Seiji asked.

She looked around at them and they all held the same look that Seiji sported. They cared and she had done nothing wrong. She smiled at them and lowered her head. She was grateful to have friends like them and she wouldn't change them for the world. She looked up again and she had to change the subject, before she broke down in front of them.

"Well, how bout for the fact that I'm about to nag you again…" She said shrugging her shoulders and they all looked confused.

"You guys are coming to the game today right?"

They anime dropped at that point. Boy could she flip the script when she wanted to.

"Yes. For the 213th time yes!" Kosuke exclaimed.

"You counted?" Kimiyo asked looking at him confused.

"I may have been bored on occasion and may have counted…" he said.

"All the time?" Ichiri asked looking at him.

"There may have been a bet involved…" he said and they all anime dropped again.

"All in all I'm glad you guys are coming. I swear some of those spoiled brats of the other team passed by the store yesterday." Akimi ask.

"What? When was this?" Haruki asked sitting up in her seat.

"While you guys were at the arcade. I swear they were looking for trouble. I would've given it to them too if I was on break and Jasuri-san wasn't watching everyone like a damn hawk." Akimi said smirking, but with little fondness to her boss at the moment.

"Why do they have it out for us again?" Ichiri asked running his hand through his hair.

"Because of their humiliating defeat last year. I wish they would've started something. I swear I would've-" Akimi had said smiling, but stopped mid-sentence.

The smile slowly left her face and she blinked once before turning her head slowly to the left toward the window. The guys all looked at her confused. They couldn't read an emotion from her yet but whatever it was made them curious. She stood up without a word and went over to the window and looked out, scanning the area carefully. Her eyes landed on the Sakura blossom tree next the classroom window for a moment longer than the rest of the scenery. Her eyes narrowed slightly but then she gave up all together and sighed turning back to them and crossed her arms.

"Weird." She muttered leaning against the window and looking down at her shoes.

"What?" Haruki ventured to ask.

"N-nothing. You wouldn't believe me." She said waving it off.

"Akimi, what was it?" Seiji asked with an edge of authority in his voice.

She wrinkled her nose a little before answering.

"For a split-second, I swear… I swear I felt someone was watching me." She said.

"Um, Aki, we're on the third story." Kimiyo said a smile creeping on her face.

"Exactly. I told you it was weird." She said sitting back down in her seat.

"Unless they were like perched on the tree, there's no way that could've happened." Ichiri pointed out.

"I know. Drop it." she said with a small hint of finality.

They moved on to a different topic to stretch out the time before class started. All the while Akimi couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

**Another part of Tokyo**

The three teenagers walked along the sidewalks that had become extremely busy since they had entered this new world. They had removed their cloaks for the weather had changed drastically from warm to hot since they'd arrive. It was already some time after noon as far as they could tell and right now they were looking for their first destination. They had to check in with a friend the king had made in this world when it was discovered. The friend had agreed to shelter the three until they found who they were looking for and convinced her to go back to the Kingdom.

She also understood how that might take a while to find the person and convince her so she was allowing them to stay in her care for as long as they needed to.

"So exactly who is this friend of the king?" Riku asked as they crossed another endless block.

"Well he really didn't give me her real name, just called her the Dimension Witch." Sora said looking at one of the street signs and turning left from it.

"The Dimension Witch?" Kairi repeated in question form.

"Yeah. Apparently she's this powerful sorceress. She's had a reputation because of her abilities way before King Mickey ever met her. I even heard she could grant wishes." Sora said as he walked along a street filled with stores.

"Really? Does she make all your dreams come true?" Riku said in a mocking tone.

"Actually your greatest desire, but it comes with a great price." Sora said with a dramatic tone.

"Where did you hear that?" Kairi asked him eyebrow raised.

"I may have overheard Donald and Goofy talking about her." He said smiling a little as they'd each the end of the market.

From there he turned left and looked down at the directions they'd been following.

"Well as long as the King can trust her we should be in the clear, right?" Riku asked looking around on the empty street they walked on. He never got his answer but had suddenly and accidentally bumped into Kairi, who bumped in to Sora, who had stopped all together and was looking at a particular building.

"I think this is the place." He said and both Kairi and Riku looked at him and then at the building in front of them.

It was actually what looked like a small house in the middle of high buildings. Except it really didn't look like your usual house. It was surrounded by a high wooden fence. On two of the highest points of the house stood crescent moons and as well as on two pillars that were the ending points for the fence. There were high windows and the house itself was brown with green rooftops. There were cherry trees in the front yard. Above the entrance was a circular piece and the door itself was a reddish color. When their eyes stopped at the door, they found that they weren't alone anymore.

Standing by the entryway were two little girls: One with short pink hair, pink eyes and she wore a white dress with a reddish bow in the middle. The other had long blue hair in two weird ponytails, blue eyes and she was wearing a white shirt and dark red jacket and shorts to go along with it. They wore identical emotionless expressions and looked at the trio. The trio looked back unsure of what to do. Suddenly they broke into identical smiles.

"They're here, they're here!" they said and with that they went forward arms open wide like they were flying as they ran over to the Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

Before they could react to the action the two children had ran behind them and was pushing them toward the entrance. They both had one hand on either boy and another on the only girl and with surprising strength pushed them toward the entrance and inside the house. They had barely had enough time to take off their shoes and their bags and cloaks had been taken by the two children and put in places unknown.With one final shove they were pushed through a sliding door and on their knees into a room hazy with smoke and incense. The door was closed behind them and they looked to find the two children at either side wearing identical grins.

"So you're our visitors from Kingdom Hearts I presume?" A feminine voice said from behind them.

They stole sideway glances from each other then looked back to the front of the room where in front of them sat a woman with a pipe in hand that wasn't from the modern age. She wore an amber colored kimono with black and gold butterflies spread all around. She wore fingerless fishnet gloves and most of her long midnight black hair was held in a loose side bun by one hair pin. Her skin was the color of ivory and her eyes were so deep a brown it almost looked red. There was a black ball like thing in her lap that looked like it was breathing. She was smiling at them and they could feel the air of power around her.

At this point it was realized that no one had said anything since she did, so it was Sora who decided to break the silence.

"Y-yes we are." The woman smiled at them and took a drag of her pipe. She observed them quietly and let her eyes stop on Riku first.

"You are the oldest among your friends and you helped the king a great deal by choosing to stay in the darkness with him. Strong, mature, and collected for your age. You must be Riku." She said looking at him then turning her gaze on Kairi.

"You're, in a way, the youngest of you're friends, being that you were moved to your homeland at a certain age. You're Loyal, kind and true to your friends. You're also one of the Princesses of Heart. You're also the only girl among the two. You must be Kairi. " She then finally turned her gaze to Sora and her smile widened a little.

"You are strong and true to your friends. You'd do anything for them. You are the Keyblade Master. A little naïve, but your heart is always in the right place. You are the one who has most to gain or loose from this quest. You must be Sora." She said and took another drag of her pipe and blowing out the smoke before speaking again.

"The King has spoken highly of you three. Welcome to Japan." She said looking at the three of them.

The three looked at their hostess and then at each other before saying their words of thanks.

"You can call me Yuko Ichihara… Even though that's not my real name." She said and the three had a sweat drop moment as she took another drag of her pipe.

"I hope finding this place wasn't too difficult." She said as she let the smoke out from her mouth.

"N-no. It wasn't really." Kairi answered.

"Good, good. I've heard many things from the King about you when he told me of the present situation and about whom he was sending to see if it was true. Risky move, but smart none the less. My home is your home and I welcome you to my shop." She said and the two little girls behind the trio gave a cheer.

"Welcome! Welcome!" they cheered and got up to stand by Yuko.

"This is Moro and Maru." She said motioning to each girl as she said their names.

"Please to meet you!" they said bowing.

"And this-" She said motioning to the black ball in her lap, which she gently poked. It began to move and grew long ears, one with an ear ring in it, short arms and long feet. It had a blue gem in the middle of its head and its eyes were closed or at least looked closed. It yawned then looked at the visitors.

"Is Larg." She said patting its head.

"Welcome! Welcome! Call me Mokona!" It said smiling and raising one of its arms and going on the tip of his long feet. He looked something between a rabbit and a bean shaped plushie pillow.

"Nice to meet you." They said together and bowed at the same time.

"You must be tired and full of questions. Why don't you three just-" she had begun but was interrupted when the door was opened from behind them.

"I'm here Yuko. What do you want-" A boy had said and stopped mid sentence to find that they weren't alone.

"Ah, just in time. Sora, Kairi, Riku, I'd like you to meet Watanuki Kimihiro. Watanuki meet Sora, Kairi, and Riku." She said gesturing to each one

"Hi…" He said to the group and bowed after a hesitant moment. They heard a bell sound from somewhere and then Yuko stood up, her height definitely towering over even Riku.

"Excuse me a moment." She said and left them there with Watanuki and Mokona as Moro and Maru followed.

They were all silent and Watanuki had a weird look on his face. The trio stood up and looked at the newest member of the "shop". He had black hair and blue eyes hidden behind glasses. He was wearing what they could only guess was the uniform for schooling here. He folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"You should leave now you know." He said and caught the three by surprise.

"What?" Riku was the one to ask.

"Don't give in to her. Leave while you still have the chance!" he said and the three looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?" Kairi asked contemplating the mental state of the boy in front of them.

"Because she's ensnaring you into her clutches! She'll-" but he never finished the sentence for Yuko had come back into the room and proceeded to hit him rather comically on the head. He yelped in pain and gave her a venomous look.

"They're not here to make wishes. And that's not true in the first place." She said looking at him.

"Huh? Then why are they here?" He said rubbing the spot she had hit him.

"Do I have to repeat myself? These are the kids I told you that we coming from another world. They're here in search of someone in the city. They're here to bring the person back to their world." She explained in a bored tone.

"What? Is he a fugitive or something?" He said getting interested and almost forgetting they were in the room.

"No, _**she's**_not. But she's important to us and the King of our world wants us to bring her back." Sora asked. You couldn't really tell what the emotion was in his voice or how he perceived the young man in front of them.

"Besides I already told you all of this!" Yuko said shrugging her shoulders.

"What? NO YOU DID NOT!" Watanuki said looking at her like she was officially off her rocker.

"I bet you don't even have their rooms ready." She said shaking her had and sighing.

"That's because YOU never told ME!!" he said.

Moro, Maru, and Mokona were all laughing in the background. Watanuki looked about ready to tear his hair out and Sora, Kairi, and Riku ad their second sweat drop moment since being in the shop. When the two began arguing, Moro and Maru were in the background siding with Yuko. The three just stood there dumbfound at the scene. Was this a normal occurrence in this place?

"Um, if I could interrupt your interesting conversation." Sora spoke up and all eyes turned on him. "We'd like to start searching now." He said firmly. Yuko smirked slightly at him.

"Very well. While you're out Watanuki can get your rooms ready and start on dinner." She said shrugging and Watanuki looked at her teeth gritted and eyes as wide as saucers. She ignored him and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Watanuki, do you know where Natsumashi High school is?" she said looking at him expectantly. His face went from angry to confused in a matter of seconds.

"Natsumashi? It's not far from here. Go through the market then turn left at the other end and go straight. You can't miss it. Why-" he began but Sora, Kairi, and Riku were already on there way through the door.

"Thanks!" They said. But before they could head out the door Yuko stopped them.

"Take Mokona with you. He'll be helpful since you still don't know you're way around." She said and with that Mokona had come into the room, jumped, and landed atop Riku's head. He waved to Kairi and Sora as Riku narrowed his eyes up at him.

"See you later then." She said and they were out the door. Watanuki had come out to see them off as well.

"They're not here to have you grant them wishes?" He said looking out the door.

"No." She replied calmly.

"Then why are they here?" he asked. He didn't know why but he was very curious as to their intentions. He knew Yuko didn't deal with those he had malevolent intentions, but there was always a first time for everything.

"They're searching for someone precious. Someone who was taken away from them long ago and no one remembered. No one remembered because no one was given the choice." Yuko said taking a drag of her pipe.

"Why is she so precious if they don't even remembered she existed?" he asked remembering that the one named Sora, he thought, had corrected him about the gender of this person.

"That story shall be told later. You need to get to work." She said turning to go back to the room where they had met.

"Do you know who she is?" He asked. Yuko didn't answered but he had caught a glimpse of her smile as she entered the room.

* * *

Everyone couldn't help but stare at the tall boy with white hair and a black realistic rabbit like hat he was wearing. He tried desprately not to notice. The three had made it past the market in record time without Mokona speaking until they reached the place to turn. He was quiet again and looked like he was sleeping.

"So what's the name of your homeland?" He asked and they all had to double take to see where the voice had come from. When they saw it was Mokona, Sora and Kairi looked at him, making Riku even more uncomfortable.

"Destiny Islands." Kairi answered. He sighed.

"Is it nice there?"

"Yeah it is." Riku answered.

"Full of sandy white beaches and crystal clear blue water?" He asked and shifted his head a little.

"Yup. I'd think you'd love it." Kairi said looking up at him.

"Get to relax in the sand all day. That sounds like heaven!" he said stretching, but the passersby didn't seem to notice.

"Think she'll like it?" He asked and they were all silent.

"Dunno. I hope she will." Sora answered this time.

"Do you no what she looks like?"

"Well-" Sora had started but was stopped when Riku let out a snort that he tried to hide as a cough.

"What?" Sora asked looking at him. He avoided Sora's eyes as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

"Sorry. Goofy's picture came to mind." He said and it was Kairi's turn to stifle a giggle.

"She doesn't look like that! I mean she looks like me but not like that!! I mean I don't even look like that!!" Sora said rising to her defense immediately while Riku let out his fit of laughter.

"So she's your twin?"

"I…I don't know." He said calming down a bit.

"Do you know what her name is?"

"No." he answered almost silently. "At first I just thought the dreams weren't real and it didn't really mean anything. Sora said looking a head.

"I found out a long time ago that the things that we don't pay attention or try to ignore turn out to be the most important and precious to one's life. What may look like nothing at first turns out to be one of the greatest treasures in your existence." He said as he looked around.

Sora's eyes widened and he looked at the strange creature on top of Riku's head. The words just spoken had rendered him and his friends speechless. What was there to say? They couldn't deny it or at least they couldn't yet. And plus past experiences also gave more truth to the statement.

"Look! I think that's the school!" he said pointing to a building in front of them that definitely did look like a school and it wasn't as far as they thought. Without another word they started to jog toward the school but as they we about to cross the street, an overwhelming feeling made Sora stop suddenly. It was too strong to just ignore but just as he was about to he felt it again.

_Ba-thump_

He swore it felt like…

_Ba-thump_

It sounded like…

_Ba-thump_

He closed his eyes and shut out everything around him to zero in on it.

_Ba-thump_

It's her! He knew it was! But where?...

_Ba-thump_

He opened his eyes again and turned to his right. Riku and Kairi had stopped once they noticed he wasn't with them anymore. Now they watched as he tore down the street in a different direction. Without a moment's hesitation, they ran back across the street and down the block after him.

It was getting louder now, faster too. It was a heartbeat. Her heartbeat and she was close. Really close. He didn't know when they had caught up but he led them wordlessly to her. He couldn't tell if his heart was beating fast because of the running or he was finally about to confirm that the girl haunting his dreams for the past months was real. She was a living, breathing, person and she could possibly be his…

He had stopped once the three where under the cover of a tree and Kairi and Riku immediately after them. Riku and Kairi leaned on the three for support as they began to catch their breath. The first thing on Riku's mind to say to Sora once he caught his breath was that if the latter had completely lost his mind.

"It's her."

It was said in a voice so low that Kairi and Riku almost didn't catch it. They looked at him. He was looking at the scene spread before him. It was a soccer field and there was a game going on. Riku and Kairi just noticed the chanting and screaming of the crowd and the panting of the players. Riku and Kairi each stood on either side of Sora and looked at the scene before them. It was two girls' teams playing. The two now saw and the game seemed to be very heated. They looked but didn't see what Sora saw.

"Who Sora?" Kairi asked.

"The one kicking the ball to the goal."

They looked back again and they're eyes widened in shock.

"No way!"

To Be Continued

* * *

**Serenity Angel (has Axel in headlock):** Alright readers that's another chapter down! And I manage to finish it just in time too! And I bet you didn't see those characters coming. Ithought they would fit with the story. If you don't know who Yuko and her gang are, they're characters from XXXHOLiC! (gets flips over Axel's shoulder)

**Axel:** Rule number 1! Never let your guard down! (gets tackled by S.A.)

**Serenity Angel:** Shut Up Pyro! Alright as I said I finished it just in time. I'm going on vacation today! So I won't be able to start a new chapter till I get back. Don't worry it's only a week! And I'll be thinking up new ideas and what not. I know I should have left you with a little more this week but kinda pressed for time! Sorry! I promise I'll start writing as soon as I get back! (punches Axel)

**Axel:** Not fair!

**Serenity Angel:** Who's the one that tried to eye gouge me? (rest of characters present just looks around in dismay)

**Akimi:** That's if she has a room to come back to!

**Sora:** Everything's broken! I'm surprised the computer's still in tact.

**Riku:** And all because Axel can't take to losing to a girl at rock, paper, scissors.

**Axel:** Hey! She cheated! (gets bit on the ear) OW!

**Kairi:** You picked rock every time!

**Serenity Angel:** Well guys it's been fun but I'll see you next chapter and I'm sorry but I can't guarantee that Axel will be in one piece! See Ya!


	5. Observing the Soccer Game

**Serenity Angel:** Hey back again! Vacation was good but I'm glad I'm back writing! Did you miss me?

**Axel:** Not so much.

**Serenity Angel:** Shut up and be lucky I let Yukina heal your wounds so quickly, you damn cheater.

**Sora:** Not this again!

**Riku:** Can we get through this without broken bones and furniture this time?

**Serenity Angel:** Yes we can. It's not my fault that Axel is extremely competitive. (Axel about to say something but everyone silences him with the same look.) Ok people this chapter may prove to be very interesting seeing as how I was thinking this story more than my others. In fact the scene in this particular chapter and the ones coming up were the first thoughts for bringing about the story! Hope you like! Oh and for certain reasons I'm gonna start it in Riku's P.O.V. (smiles at Riku) and then, then to Aki's (smiles at Akimi) and then most likely go to and stay in normal P.O.V. or go back and forth. And as a sort of truce, why don't you do the disclaimer Axel?

**Axel (looking mockingly touched):** Why thank you! Who knew you could be so gracious Serenity.

**Serenity Angel:** Don't push your luck Axel. I'm actually in a good mood today.

**Axel:** Alright, Alright (clears throat) Serenity Angel doesn't on Kingdom Hearts or its characters except Akimi and her world of Japan! (hears crash in next room) What was that?

**Serenity Angel:** You guys did remember to put back the symbols that ward of ghost and what not after Yukina left right? (looks at the gang and everyone looks elsewhere) crap! Uhhh enjoy the story guys! (pulls up story before running into next room)

* * *

**Riku's P.O.V.**

"No way!" I exclaimed when Kairi and me saw who Sora was watching from the hilltop. Her eyes just widened in shocked. My heart skipped a beat.

There on the field in front of us where two teams, but only one girl stood out to us. She was wearing a burgundy, black, and white soccer uniform. Her light brown hair was in two ponytails flying behind her as she ran while her bangs where plastered to her face with sweat. It wasn't spiky like Sora's. Her ocean blue eyes kept tabs on her teammates and the opposing teammates trying to get the ball from her. She has the same face, probably is the same height and is 100 percent real.

Ok, from the beginning Kairi and I found the idea of Sora having a female twin a little far fetched since we've only known Sora for so long. We still had our doubts even after he'd told us he'd been dreaming about her. Or well at least I did. Something in the back of my mind said don't trust this for an instant and plus a girl that looks exactly like Sora? And I don't know why I let that drawing get stuck in my head but I swear on the heads of past Kings of Disney Castle that I well never **ever** give any credit to one of Goofy's drawings again, because even his jaw would've dropped if he was right here with us. That drawing gave no justice to either and now that she was in front of me, especially to her. She was….

Whoa, whoa whoa, wait a minute! First off we just found her! And I mean I'm not even that close enough to get that good of a look. And she could most definitely be my best friend's sister! And right know it's getting harder and harder to deny that fact. I mean look at her and then him! Jeez how does Sora get pulled into these situations? She does look pretty though…

Someone's gasp thankfully broke into my thoughts and I look to my two best friends to see Sora looking worried and Kairi with her hands at her mouth. I look back at the field to see Sora's twin (wow does it feel weird saying that) flat on her back. When did that happen?! Her eyes were close and she wasn't moving. For a split second I even feared the worse as what I could presume were the coaches and game officals running out to her. But then she opened her eyes and elbowed her self up to a sitting position just as they got to her. We obviously couldn't hear what they were saying but there was a lot of head shaking on her part and questioning on theirs. They moved about one of her legs and arms and she didn't wince in pain once.

We all let out a breath of relief when one of the guys around her held out a hand and helped her up. The ref waved a call and more that half the crowd was cheering with the others were booing and hissing.

"She's tough." I say unexpectedly.

I didn't even now it was coming out of my mouth until it was out. I hear Sora chuckle next to me and from that one sound from him I can tell how worried he is. And that just proved to me that he believes it's true. I know Sora well enough to interpret some of his thoughts without him even saying it.

We watch as she calls a time out and huddles together with her team. I can't help but wonder with interest about what tricks she has up her sleeve.

**Akimi's P.O.V.-On the Field**

I call a timeout before the ref can put the game back into play and run over to my teammates. Man, this was all out war! The other team wants to win and bad. They must really hate the fact that I'm still in and I can help but smirk at the fact. I huddle in the girls and Coach and Takashi even come in on this one. I saw the worried looks before I even got up off the field so the questions they were probably gonna ask wouldn't surprise me.

"You ok Aki?" the girl to my immediate left, Yumi asks. See why did I tell you?

"Yea, yea, fine." I say and that's saying something compared to that fact that yesterday, the feeling of someone watching me in class this morning, and this new buzzing feeling _should_ be weighing on my mind right about now. But soccer is much more important at the moment and all the other crap can take a backseat right now. Preferably the trunk for my taste. And the buzzing feeling is probably from the fall I just took. Good thing I caught that chick out of the corner of my eye before she could have done some critical moment damage. So my leg is a little sore at the moment. More important matters at hand.

"You sure? We all saw that hit you took! She got you on your back!" Another girl said and everyone agreed with her.

"I'm fine. It takes more than that to get me down. I'm glad I saw her in time. You wanna know why she did that?" I say before anymore questions could arise and they fell silent waiting.

"They're scared pretty shitless at this point. Look at that scoreboard." I say pointing towards it as they do.

"We're tied, times running out, and we've got them on the run. They know take one of us down you take us all down. We can't let that happen. No room for error and no room for sudden death. This ends right here right now!" I say getting them pumped up. I was met by a pumped up chorus of 'yeahs'. Pep talks really do work.

"Come on guys we can- no we will do this. So how bout we add some flare to the last shot to add to their humiliation?" I ask with a smirk. They all smirk back and listen to what I have planned.

**Normal P.O.V. – On Top of the Hill**

The trio watched as Sora's twin talked to her team. She had got them pumped before but whatever she was saying now had them shocked. It looked like she was getting them to agree with her and soon enough they had their hands in the middle and did a call for their school and where back on the field. Her coach however pulled her over before she could go on the field herself. He said something to her and she took a glance at her leg then started to shake her said and say something back. Before he could say anything else she was on the field ready to quick off the ball.

"You think they'll win?" Riku asked and both Sora and Kairi shrugged their shoulders. A whistle was blown and Sora's twin quickly got hold of the ball first.

She sped off towards the opposing goal and when one of the opposing team players were looking to trap her, she kicked the ball right while she veered to the left as if anticipating the move. One of her teammates quickly caught it and began weaving through opposing players toward the goal. Another block and as if this was anticipated too, the ball was quickly kicked straight to the left side of the field where another of Akimi's teammates caught it and had to back track a little toward their goal in order for the ball not to get taken away. It went on like this, them having to back track up the field before going back toward the goal. Then something came up that they didn't expect.

The other team had created something like a mini wall and was about to box the teammate with the ball in. She was too close to the right boundary line to go around and they had boxed her in on the left side. She looked to Akimi who was motioning something to her and the other girl's eyes widened in shock but it seemed like she had no other route to go. At the last possible moment when she was about to lose the ball she kicked it up high - really high. It went over the shocked opposing teammates and made its descent back to gravity moments later. When it looked like no one was going to catch it Akimi came out of no where and let it bounce off her head, then her chest, then her knee, to her foot and then she sped off without stopping. She pushed hard and faked passes with a couple of the opposing girls and steered the ball straight forward to the goal.

The trio had gotten into the game and was cheering her on even though they were doing it silently. She was at the goal and about to make the final kick.

"Come on. Go!" Sora whispered unexpectedly.

**Akimi's P.O.V-On the Field**

'Almost there' I think to myself. They had tried to pull a fast one on us by boxing Torin in but I motioned to do a quick overhead kick which was executed perfectly and now here I was facing down the goal. Time was going fast- about less than 10 seconds left. They were counting it down, 'Come on' I say pushing myself.

Last five and no one was there to protect the goal except the goalie. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion at that point.

_Five_…

I stop with the ball...

_Four_…

I quickly position it...

_Three_…

I lift my foot for the final quick...

_Two_…

I take one deep breath...

_One! …_

_**Go!**_

I take another sharp intake of breath as I hear that one word echo in my head as I bring my foot down to the ball. In turn I kicked the ball a little harder and with much more force than it was supposed to and the goalie couldn't even reach it in time. Believe me she tried too. It hit the back of the net just as the whistle went off and we got the last point. The crowd started screaming along with my team. The other team was cursing their brains out. The goalie in front of me was having a total B.F. (a/n: If you've seen _White Chicks_ you know what that stands for). We had won the game with milliseconds to spare. And right now that didn't faze me. I really couldn't hear anything. Time had practically stopped.

And all because of that one little word that echoed of in my head when I kicked the ball. That was still echoing off in my head. It stood out like it was screamed in my ear. Though that one syllable was calmer than most of the crowd here today. It wasn't so much the word that was making me freeze up as it was the voice. That voice. I swear on everything I love that I'd never heard it before. But that voice… It couldn't be. He's supposed to be just a dream but that had to be, no it was definitely him. The buzzing feeling had intensified and brought along the heavy, thick feeling of being watched with it. I couldn't tell if my breathing was still labored from all the running or from the fact that I was seriously beginning to hyperventilate.

Everyone was running out into the field as I started to turn my head in the direction that the feeling was coming from. I was in a trance and something was trying to be proved to me today. My heart began to beat faster after it had finally slowed down. I was practically tackled by the team and hadn't realized I hadn't reacted at all. They were screaming my name and the school's chant. They snapped me out of my trance and I quickly started to rejoice with the rest of them. Next thing I know I'm being lifted off the ground and on to someone's shoulders. After I'm sure I'm steady, I grin and put my hands behind my head and go along with the flow, almost forgetting what just happened. _Almost_.

**Normal P.O.V.-On Top of the Hill**

"She's your sister." Riku and Kairi say at the same time in practically the same voice.

Her team had won and they now had her on two of her teammate's shoulders. The reason this was said however, was because on her face was the infamous Sora grin in her version. It went complete with the hands behind the head and every teeth being shown and mouth pulled so far back that her eyes were closed: The Sora grin.

Yup there was no doubt now. True believers where made out of them right then and there. But Sora stayed quiet to the comment. Something was bothering him, badly. He didn't know if the others had picked up on it but he did. Around the time he had said something she flinched, almost froze right there on the spot with the game in play like she heard or saw something that she wasn't supposed to. After the ball had hit the net she just stood frozen. And she didn't even start rejoicing until the team came up to her. In fact it looked like she was about to look their way like…

No way. There's no way she could have… But did she? Did she actually hear him when he had said what he did? How? They were a pretty good distance away. And he whispered it!

"Does it surprise you that much? Twins have a natural bond, but what you two have is stronger." he heard a voice say.

He jumped as he was broken out of his thoughts and looked up on Riku's head to see the temporarily forgotten Mokona. He was looking down on the field at her and smiling. The others looked like they didn't hear what he just said and Sora began to wonder himself.

"She's pretty." He stated and that caused the others to look at him.

"Oh hey Mokona." Kairi said. She looked as if she just remembered about him too.

"That's one big trophy." He said and they all looked to the field again to find that they were awarding Sora's twin team a huge trophy.

The other team was on one side while they stood on the other and an official was in the middle holding a big golden trophy. They watched as there was a whole ceremony awarding her team the trophy and MVP to her. After that she had to shake hands with another girl on the other team who did so glaring death at her. She however seemed unfazed by this. She just smirked and said something to the girl who looked like she was ready to blow a fuse. She turned her back on them and smiled at her team brandishing the trophy high. They crowded all around her and yelling out the schools chant and touching the trophy.

The all seemed so happy, but she seemed happiest amongst them all. Her grin was a mile wide and Sora couldn't help but letting a chuckle escape him watching her. After a few moments the coach had made an announcement and the girls all let out a yell of delight. The crowd had been dispersing at a slow pace which was picked up after the girls went their separate directions.

"Look." Kairi said suddenly nodding over to some of the girls.

Some were being hugged by two older people or who groups. Their parents. Their family. Realization hit Sora and he immediately looked around for his female double. He'd become suddenly more interested in the coming and goings of other grown ups as well. Who where the people that took care of her? Did they even look remotely alike so she didn't question anything? Do they make her happy? Does she have any adopted brothers or sisters? What we they like and how did they treat her? The questions buzzed heavily in his mind as his eyes scanned the area. He had found her first almost some where on the field looking at her teammates and her family. She looked on longingly and sadly.

"But..." Sora knitted his eyebrows together.

"But what?" Kairi asked looking at him worriedly. He didn't answer her.

He was too busy trying to solve another puzzle. Why did no adults go up to her and congratulate her? Why didn't a small child go running up to her and hug her by the waist or older teenager go and pick her up off the ground in a hug filled with pride? Where were her 'parents'? Who were the people who took her in as their daughter?

"Her parents." He finally mumbled still keeping his gaze intently on her. Riku and Kairi looked at each other before looking around too. They found her standing away from the crowd ready to go and gazing fondly at her teammates and their families.

**Akimi's P.O.V.-On the Field**

I look at girls with their family members that came to the game. I chuckle and sigh to myself. These where the times that made me hate being alone. That made me wish that Chihiro…

I try and shake the old memories out of the past. Come on we just won the game! I don't need to think of something I try so hard to forget. That past is exactly that. It shouldn't hurt me anymore. It's done and over and can't be reversed. But still… I can't help but miss the first and only woman who actually cared. She was the only mother I've ever known and none of the masters of the universe particularly cared enough to let us be our own little family for long. Hell I really think no one up there really likes me if they let me get abandoned from day 1.

I sigh and gulp down the lump in my throat. I really need to stop doing that. I need to a least pretend to be happy, at least for only a little while.

"Akimi!" I hear and let my bottom lip loose from the grip of my teeth and whirl around.

I smile as my friends come running to me. Kimiyo and Haruki come up and crush me in a hug and I laugh hugging them back. Then it was the boy's turn. Ichiri was first, and then Seiji, who actually picked me off the ground and finally Kosuke couldn't even hold back and spun me around a couple of times when he picked me off the ground.

"You were awesome!" Haruki said.

"Yeah, and that last kick! True masterpiece. You almost broke through the next with that one!" Kosuke said and then the reason it was it so hard comes back to mind, but I didn't let it show on my face. Or at least I hope not.

"You know I go all out." I told them.

"No but today and those last few seconds! Amazing." Kimiyo said in awe. I keep the smile plastered on my face.

"Come on! Let's go celebrate at the Café! It is on the coach after all." Kosuke says and I laugh.

"And who says you're invited?" I ask jokingly.

"Well we are the entourage of the M.V.P who also happens to be the team captain. That implies that we're V.I.P." he said in a matter-of-fact tone and I laugh. Some of the other girls had already gone on and the field was getting pretty empty. We'd had begun walking but I stopped momentarily and looked around. That buzzing just wouldn't go away. Neither the feeling of being watched.

"Akimi?" I hear Ichiri ask once he'd seen I wasn't in conversation or the group.

"Coming!" I say and jog a little to catch up.

That didn't help my leg. Note to self: put leg on ice for a bit. Don't show pain either. I grin at them and we head off to my job and the sight of our championship win celebration. I still however have to will that feeling away and keep anyone from worrying. Wish I could do the same for myself.

**Normal P.O.V.-On the Hill**

"Akimi." Sora whispered suddenly with a solemn expression on his face.

They had been watching still, Sora looking for something or someone while looking every now and then to his twin. Someone had called her and got her attention and she turned to 5 people that looked about her age. There were two girls and three boys. The girls immediately hugged her and each boy took their turn, the last one spinning her. They were undoubtedly her friends. She talked to them for a bit and they headed off. She stopped only once to look around but then one of the guys called to her again and she took off after them catching up easily.

"What?" Riku said turning to Sora.

"Akimi. That's… That's her name." He replied.

He wasn't sure when or why but he swore he heard that name and that's what she responded to. Riku and Kairi looked at each other and then back at them. Both their faces showed the same question but it stayed unasked. Sora answered it anyway.

"I just know... That's what they called her." He said looking up at Riku then at Kairi.

"Are you gonna follow her?" Mokona asked his eyes still on her.

Sora looked at him and then followed his gaze to see her already off the field and walking the opposite direction of which they came. She was smiling and laughing with them and looked to not have a care in the world. But Sora knew otherwise. He didn't understand how, he just knew he did.

"No." Sora said. They looked at him again.

"Not yet. We at least know that they were right and she exists. And we know where she goes to school. Not today." He said shaking his head and turning his back on the field.

"We just got here. Whose to say she catches on to us following her and then what? Hi! I'm your twin brother from another world outside of this one called Destiny Islands and practically the whole way you grew up was a lie? We can't just do that. We need to at least thing something up before we go up to her. Let's just go back to Ms. Ichara's shop for now." Sora said.

Riku and Kairi looked at each other, and then agreed with him. They wouldn't question him, at least not yet.

"Since when has logic been your strong point?" Riku asked as he patted Sora's shoulder, giving him a half-smile and started walking away. At first Sora had smiled but then a frown graced his face as he realized what Riku had said.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" he said catching up with him and Kairi. Had he stayed at the tree a little bit longer, he might have seen when Akimi took a glance and let her eyes settle to where he, Kairi, and Riku once stood and felt the buzzing feeling spike for a second before slowly fading away with each step he took.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

**Serenity Angel (holding door closed):** And another chapter is completed! It's just gonna start getting more interesting from here folks! (Banging on door. Door trying to be forced open) Damn Yakima and her ghost friends. They're so freaking touchy. Just because we're living and they're not they just _need_ to take it out on us. Who has the rock salt? And the can of spray paint?

**Axel:** Do you mean this? (Axel hold's up bag of rock salt and spray paint)

**Serenity Angel:** Yeah, that. Hand 'em over.

**Axel:** And what if I don't want to? (has smug smile. S.A's eye begins to twitch)

**Serenity Angel (in calm voice):** Do you know what castration means Axel? (Sora and Riku drop spray cans in shock)

**Axel:** No… (looks at Sora and Riku)

**Serenity Angel:** Do you want to find out? (Axel looks at the deadly calm on S.A's face then gulps)

**Axel:** No…

**Serenity Angel:** Then be a good Nobody and hand it over. (throws it at her and she catches it quickly laying the salt by the door and preparing to put symbol)

**Yukina (from behind door):** Aww come on just give us one! At least for 24 hours. We'll give them back breathing. (mutters something about state of mind being another story all together. S.A thinks then looks back at everyone's favorite red head that was standing next to her and smirks.)

**Serenity Angel:** Take one for the team Axel. (grabs his hand, opens door, pushes him out and then quickly closes door.)

**Axel:** No! NO! NOOOOOOO! (everyone hears nails scratching on the floor beyond the door and fade away.)

**Serenity Angel:** He'll be fine. (everyone hears many bangs) I hope…. Oh and before I forget. I want to answer **ninjawitch93's **review from the last chapter. I'm horrible at getting back to reviews I know but I tell you from the bottom of my heart that I greatly appreciate them and I thank you all who reviewed!

Ok. So ninjawitch93, I originally thought that too in the beginning. It confused me especially when I had decided to put the XXXHOLiC characters in the story. I had only watched the first episode for XXXHOLiC and up to like episode 24 of Tsubasa Chronicle until I couldn't find it anymore. It turns out that it doesn't matter because each Mokona is the only one seen in their show unless they make a guess appearance on the other show. There's only one Mokona seen per show unless those rare appearances. There's no need to call them by which color they are because the other isn't really seen. I hope that answers it!

**Riku:** Wow, I really can't tell if that makes sense or not. (others except Akimi nod in agreement. Akimi just smirks.)

**Serenity Angel:** Have you seen any of those shows? (all but Akimi shake head no. Akimi smiles) Then there's your reason right there!

**Akimi:** I feel special right now!

**Serenity Angel:** As you should! (smiles at Akimi. Then all hear a girly scream)

**Axel:** NOOOOO!! NOT PINK NAIL POLISH! NOOOOO!! (squeaky dragging sounds and evil laughter can be heard. All look toward the door then at S.A.)

**Serenity Angel (calmly):** Kai from the Naruto story is currently doing a mission in Suna and Yukina doesn't have her human confidante at the moment so she must settle for the next best thing.

**Sora:** That may have been a little harsh. I mean come on, leaving him at the mercy of Yukina?

**Serenity Angel (moves away from door and sits in a bean bag chair):** He deserves it.

**All:** why?

**Serenity Angel:** Because! He threw away all my cookies and cream ice cream! (all anime fall) Come on how do you mistake that with sea salt ice cream? (sighs, then looks at readers) Oh well I'll see you guys next chapter. Axel will be here. (hears him scream something about wax) IN ONE PIECE YUKINA!! Ok bye now!! (waves and then to look out door and winces once or twice at scene)


	6. Dream A Little Dream of Me

**Serenity Angel (sitting in beanbag chair):** Hey dudes and dudettes! (Waves with both hands) It's time again for another chapter! I'm glad you guys liked the last one. (Hears whimper from the corner. Looks at corner to find Axel rocking back and forth with sheet covering him) Oh, come on Ax. It couldn't have been that bad.

**Axel (stops rocking):** Can't… be… that…BAD???? (Turns around and takes off hood revealing what Yukina and her ghost pals did to him. The gang winces at sight) She turned my hair blue! BLUE!!! And not just any blue. COTTON CANDY BLUE!!!!!

**Serenity Angel (smiles hesitantly):** at least she tweezed your eyebrows? (Axel's right eye starts twitching. S.A. sighs) Oh, Axel I'm sorry. I should've never done that no matter how mad I was at you. (Goes over and hugs Axel)

**Sora**: Awww look they're getting along.

**Riku (muttering):** Wonder how long that'll last. (Akimi and Kairi just shake their heads.)

**Kairi:** Hey, he's lucky that no one else from the Organization is here to witness this. Demyx might like the look though.

**Axel (groans):** The Organization? I'll be the laughing stock and that's usually Vexen!!! (Starts to sob)

**Serenity Angel:** Shh, shh. There, there. I can fix it!

**Axel (looking up hopefully):** Really?

**Serenity Angel:** Yeah, no problem! Yukina's messes are easy depending on the quantity and gravity of her mess. This is gonna be a piece of cake.

**Axel:** And this? (Lifts hands to show horrible shade of pink nail polish on his fingers)

**Serenity Angel:** Easy. (Moves and goes into closet. Pokes head out) Hey girls, your turn to do the disclaimer. (Goes back searching in closet)

**Both Girls:** Ok! (They look at readers)

**Akimi:** Serenity Angel doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters-

**Kairi:** Except for Akimi and the people in her world of Japan. (S.A. comes out of closet with loads of stuff)

**Serenity Angel:** Ok Axel, take a seat over there. (Motions to empty chair. He takes it and she dumps stuff near the chair)

**Axel:** Will this be painful?

**Serenity Angel (looks at the back of Axel's heard then looks other way):** No (shrugs and shakes head in an "I don't know" over his at the others. Others anime sweat drop. S.A. pulls out rubber gloves and snaps them on.) Ok let's get started. (Looks at the readers) Enjoy the story! (Pulls up story and hear a gulp form Axel.)

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.- At the Tokyo Radio Tower**

The two hooded figures stood in the deserted observation area of the radio tower in Tokyo. It was night time in this world and the streets beyond the glass windows twinkled with the neon lights of buildings and signs. The tower had been long closed for the day to the public and the security guard on duty was currently "indisposed". They looked around once more making sure they were the only ones there before one of them took out an onyx gem cut out like a crystal shard and placed it on the floor, standing on its point. The point began to glow black and dark light pooled from the tip, until the gem was encircled by a black shadowy hole about 3 feet wide on the top. Wisps of smoke flowed outward from the bottom and the two figures were soon joined by the floating image of a hooded figure like themselves. They showed their respects to the person in the image, each one bowing and then waiting for the figure to speak. They were none too happy about the sudden call for the meeting or at least Axel wasn't. For that meant something came up, and they we're usually on the short-end of their leader's temper when something came up.

"VIII. XII." The figure spoke. Axel could already tell from the man's voice that he was not in a very good mood. This did not bode well with Axel. Well, the meetings have been making him more and more irritable as it was. He was resenting checking in with them about their status with the mission. He just didn't know why.

"What is taking so long?" the figure said irritably. And there went any sense of common formality straight out the window. Much quicker than usual today. Something pretty important must have come up or someone just pissed him off and he decided to take it out on Axel and Larexene.

"We're still running into some complications." Axel said cutting off whatever Larexene was about to say. All they heard was a growl from the other figure.

"An unconfirmed report came in today that the Keyblade Master and his friends are in the city. Time is running short." He yelled. Axel and Larexene stayed silent.

"We need the girl now! I'm sending II and X to help get the job done and you are to bring her here immediately. By any means necessary. Is that clear?" He said staring at them though his hood prevented them from seeing his face.

"But, Superior-" Axel began.

"Do you question my authority VIII?" the figure said cutting him off. Axel clenched his jaw and mentally scolded his stupidity for not holding his tongue.

"No sir." Axel said after a while.

"Then do I make myself clear?" The figure said menacingly.

"Yes sir." Axel said through clenched teeth. He saw Larexene smirking in the corner and wished he could smack it off of her face.

"Good. That is all." The figure said. The image faded to black and the crystal stopped glowing, falling to the ground for it was no longer in use. There Axel and Larexene stood, Larexene laughing before turning to walk away. Axel stood in the same spot fists clenched to the point of where is knuckles were turning white under their black gloves, angered not only by the previous conversation, but also the thought of what he was about to do.

**Yuko Ichihara's Shop**

"I still can't believe it." Sora mumbled as Yuko took another sip of her tea.

They had come back a while ago to find their rooms were ready and dinner waiting for them. Mokona had taken to curling up near his mistress and the trio explained what they had found to her during their meal. More like Kairi and Riku explaining. Sora had stayed unusually quiet during dinner, listening and adding a snippet of information here and there. Dinner had been finished a while later, Watanuki clearing the plates and bringing out a cake and a tub of ice cream for dessert. Yuko had listened intently to her guests without questions and here after a moment of silence, Sora was the one to break it.

"What? That she exists? Or that you found her so quickly?" Yuko asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Both actually." Sora admitted, picking at his piece of cake.

"The things harder to believe are usually things that hold truth." Yuko replied thoughtfully.

"But a twin?" Sora asked.

"True it is a little unorthodox. But think about it. In this world they believe this is the only one that holds any sort of life. Lost long relatives are a rare occurrence, but considered somewhat normal. Not the ability to kill shadows and beings without any hearts. And you three know better of this, do you not?" Yuko asked. They agreed with her and lapsed into silence only to let it be broken by a sigh from Sora.

"Now comes the hard part." Sora said looking at his piece of cake. Yuko looked at him slightly curiously over her cup of tea.

"Finding away to approach Akimi." Sora said looking at Yuko and unconsciously letting the name of his twin slip.

"Akimi?" Watanuki asked looking at the boy. He had been coming in and out of the room only catching bits and pieces of the conversation, but had heard the last thing Sora said completely. The others turned to him when he said the name at looked at him intently.

"You know her?" Kairi asked carefully.

"Akimi Hatsuyo?" Watanuki asked and the three looked at each other.

"We don't know her last name." Sora admitted.

"Could you describe her?" Riku asked quickly. Watanuki looked at them and then took a seat around the table putting a finger to his chin in thought and looking at the ceiling.

"Well," He started. "Ummm, around 5 something, definitely shorter than me, kind, really cute. And I mean really, really cute." He said smiling at the thought, blushing slightly and Sora narrowed his eyes at the boy, though clearly he wasn't finished.

"Brown hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen." He said still smiling. Then it looked as if a realization hit him and the smile slowly left his face as he brought his head down slowly to look at Sora who didn't look too happy himself at the moment. Riku had his eyes narrowed while Kairi was trying to cover up a laugh at the situation. Watanuki blinked three full times before freaking out.

"OH MY GOD!" he said pointing point at finger at Sora.

"You- you look just like her." He stated in disbelief staring at him. Yuko had stayed quiet during the whole explanation but was currently smirking at Watanuki's predicament.

After regaining control of a surge of anger that went through him, Sora sighed and looked at Watanuki before explaining the situation to him and why it involved Akimi.

"You mean to tell me that she is your…" Watanuki asked letting the sentence hang. Sora nodded his head anyway.

"And you two are…" Sora nodded his head again at the unfinished sentence.

"And she's not…" Sora nodded yet again and Watanuki fell silent, lowering his head and letting the information sink in. They all stayed silent, letting the boy catch up.

"How well do you know her?" He looked up again and directly at Sora.

"Not personally." He admitted.

"We don't go to the same school. I only know her by her reputation and what I hear from afar." He said shrugging.

"And that would be?" Sora asked getting a little worried.

"Well, let's see." He started putting on a face that said he was thinking.

"She's captain of her schools girl soccer team. Our school's team hates her guts because she lead her team to quite a few victories against ours so you never truly hear anything good from them. I heard she brought her team to the championships again." He said first.

"They won." Sora informed him with a slight smile. Watanuki smiled at the fact.

"Like I said before, she's kind. Devoted. Determined. A selfless person. And she's a hard worker. She actually works at this restaurant called the Kawaii Usagi Café." He said as if just remembering.

"Oh? They make really good cakes and pastries there." Yuko commented. Mokona slightly raised his head at the words.

"I go in there every once in a while to pick up something for Yuko, but rarely do I interact with her. When I do though, you can just tell. There's something about her that you can see with out truly seeing." He said looking at one of the walls distantly.

"Tell what?" Kairi asked this time.

"That she'd do anything for you. Especially for those she cares for." Watanuki stated looking at them through the corner of his eye.

Those last two sentences were still running through Sora's mind long after they had finished the conversation with Watanuki. He thought about it as he stared at the ceiling of the guest room he was staying in. Everyone had decided to call it a day not really coming up with a plan of action for the next day and tired from the present day's events.

He had been staring at that same ceiling for the past hour letting that one thought occupy him. Little by little it was being discovered how alike they were. But when it came down to it, would he go and find out everything that was said true by witnessing it for himself? Would he be able to stand right in front of her, speak to her and tell her who he was? What he was doing there? Where she truly came from?

So many questions and no answers he thought sighing. He looked out at the moon of this world. It was full and bright and very beautiful. He idly wondered if she was doing the same thing, or sleeping for it was more than likely she had school tomorrow. He looked back to the ceiling and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and tried to clear out the content of his active mind. All too soon he became relaxed with no sense of time or a true sense of reality. The darkness of his eyelids was actually a comfort until they began to lighten and shapes began to take form.

He found himself standing in a familiar garden in front of the entrance of a maze. One of many back at Disney Castle. This particular garden held one of the many mazes and his favorite one. No matter how many times he went through it he always found something new. It was night time, but the grounds were illuminated with a superficial glow. This was definitely a dream, but one he hadn't had before. Suddenly he heard a drop of water. It seemed to be coming from everywhere, but he knew for some odd reason it was coming from somewhere in the maze. He took one step towards the entrance and then heard a soft giggle that echoed throughout the grounds. Next thing he saw was his own eyes staring back at him from the entrance. The face that they were connected to was more feminine than his own and immediately he knew it was Akimi. Though it was dark he could see her clearly. She was barefoot and had left her long hair out and slightly curled. In his usual dreams it was in a low ponytail that started from the base of the back of her head, her bangs pin straight. She was also usually wearing the girl version of whatever he was wearing, but in this dream she wore a white halter dress that stopped mid-thigh and flared around her, which felt very odd to him. Something told him she wasn't really the one to wear dresses unless forced to.

She smiled at him and giggled tilting her head.

"Sora." She called in a sing-song tone, her voice floating all around. She took a few steps backward before turning and running into the maze and taking the first left turn.

He automatically followed her, taking the first left turn as well and trying to catch her. He followed her, making every turn she did, chasing her through the maze. It almost felt like they were little kids playing a game of tag and hide and seek all together in one. She'd giggle every now and then, looking back at him smiling before continuing on at a steady pace. When he'd make a wrong turn she'd giggle and he'd turn around to find her looking at him before she ran off again.

When he made one turn in particular however, he found her to be no where in sight. It was empty and dark even with the superficial glow of the dream. The hedges were overgrown into an arch with barely any light from the moon filtering through. At the end of this turn however was a doorframe that fit perfectly with the shape of the hallway, arch and all. The door frame was made of pure stone, he could tell that from the far point from which he stood. The other side of the doorframe was ink black, yet for some odd reason it called for him to go through it. Without really thinking he took one step toward it and heard the drop of water again. This time for sure he knew it was coming from beyond the archway. He walked toward it slowly, each step followed by the sound of a slow drip of water. When he got to the doorway he found it to be smooth solid marble, like what most of Disney Castle was made of. As he looked at the inky black that stretched from one side of the frame to the other, he suddenly heard the rush of waves and seagulls in the distance. He soon smelt the salt of the ocean as he heard the familiar sway of the palm trees in the distance.

Without a moment's thought he walked through the doorframe, blinking only once when he was on the other side, only to find the sun setting over sparkling blue water and white sand as far as the eye could see. It took all of two seconds for Sora to realize he was back at home. It had the superficial glow to it just like back at the maze in the castle grounds. He looked behind him to find that the doorframe standing in the sand but beyond it was more sand and the little houses of Destiny Islands in the distance. Growing more confused by the minute with this dream, he suddenly heard someone start humming. Slow and sweet was the tune, weaving in and out of his memories, almost as if he heard it before. He followed the sound to the end of the island to a small cave, almost similar to the one where he drew the drawing of him and Kairi. This cave had a naturally formed pool about 6 feet wide and it didn't really look deep, the water reflecting light on the cave walls. Sitting at the edge across from where he entered was Akimi leaning back on her hands with her feet over the edge of the pool, the tips of her toes barely skimming the water's surface.

He found that she was the source of the humming, her mouth parted slightly to let the melody out, moving her bare feet slowly along with the tune, distorting the surface of the water. He took one silent step toward her and her head immediately turned up to look at him, the melody softly ending with the smile she gave him. She nodded for him to come over to her and she sat up wrapping her arms loosely around her elbows and looking into the water. He walked slowly towards her, and stayed standing looking at her. She didn't look at him but kept her eyes staring intently at the waters surface. Soon enough he looked over the edge and into the waters surface too and was surprised not to see his or her reflection, but a building in as the water's image. A building that looked exactly like…

His eyes widened at the revelation and he looked at her to find her looking up at him smiling. She then opened her mouth and uttered three little words:

"_Come find me."_

He woke up, vaulting to a sitting position on the bed and breathing heavily. He looked around, almost forgetting that he was in Yuko Ichihara's shop, but right now there were more pressing matters at hand. He looked outside to see that the sun had beaten him, already being on the rise in the sky and now there was no time to lose. He shot out of bed and slid into the hallway running full speed down the stairs to find Yuko quietly sipping tea with one had and a paper in the other, her pipe on a small dish, smoke rising from the opening. She looked up when he entered the room, smiling at her guest and his apparent disheveled bed-head appearance.

"Good morning Sora." She said, the tea cup hovering near her lips.

"Good morning Ms. Ichihara." He said bowing to her, a little out of breath.

"Yuko, please." She said taking a sip of her tea, then putting it down in its saucer and then looking at him again.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Do you know what time school starts in his world?" he asked and the question really didn't surprise her. She put a finger to her chin in thought and looked back at him with a smile on her lips.

"I do believe that the average time would be 8:15." She answered. **(A/n: I seriously doubt that, because I really don't know. I don't even get to start that late anymore D: And yes I do consider that late compared to when I start school. Ok back to story.)** He looked at the clock in the wall of the room and then turned to race back up the stairs.

"Thank you Yuko." He called back before he rushed into Riku's room. To say Riku got a rude awakening would be an understatement. Sora had jumped into Riku's bed and started jumping on him and telling him to wake up.

"I think you just ruptured my spleen!" he gasped after yelling and pushing Sora off and dumping him on the floor. He grabbed at his now sore back turning to give Sora a death glare, only to find that the boy was already out of his room and walking to Kairi's across the hall. He had bent next to her bed and began to shake her gently awake.

"Oh sure, give her the gentle pat on the shoulder while you break every bone in my back." Riku mumbled getting up from the bed and cracking the bones in his spine. He padded over to Kairi's room.

"So what is so important that my spine needs to answer for it?" he asked leaning on the doorway casually and trying to blink the remnants of sleep out of his eyes.

"Get dressed. The both of you." He said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Why?" Kairi asked with sleep laced in her voice.

"We're going to go find her." He simply stated. Riku and Kairi looked at each other before looking out in the hallway towards Sora's room.

He was looking at them from his room and he was smiling.

"I know where she is and… I don't know what I'll do yet, but I think I'll know if I find her." He said before ducking back into his room.

Riku and Kairi looked at each other again before going into their rooms and changing into different clothing. Once they were set and given a quick but insisted upon breakfast by Yuko they were out the door and running through the marketplace. Riku and Kairi kept pace easily and once they were through the marketplace they followed as he veered left, wondering what was on his mind.

"So, what brought on the sudden change?" Riku asked after a while and Sora looked back at him.

"What'd you mean?" He asked him, starting to slow down.

"Last night, you're all gloomy and today you have more determination than usual." Riku said once he caught his breath. Sora shrugged and merely gave a small smile while turning to look at the both of them.

"Dreams." He stated simply before looking ahead and stopping in his tracks.

"Look. He practically whispered, nodding his head in the direction in front of them. Riku and Kairi looked to find that they were a few blocks away from the school they had been heading to yesterday. And in front of them heading to that school on a skateboard was Akimi.

**Akimi's P.O.V.**

I sigh for the umpteenth time as I roll slowly along on my skateboard, letting it slowly turn into a yawn. I was way too early and right now tired. Yesterday… Oh, man yesterday was so much fun… I can't stop thinking about it. Winning the championships for a 3rd time, celebrating with friends and family, coach crying, and everyone toasting to everyone… That's the way to do it. I was even forced to put a speech out there; the girls really deserved the win though, so what could I say but that? They practically hated me, Coach and Takashi for all the stuff we put them through in training and practice. But it all paid off. This is paving the perfect way to a great summer vacation. I wished the whole night would have lasted that way though.

Well it wasn't the usual dreams; this one was just… weirder than usual. I had ended up in this maze on some castle grounds with him. He was barefoot, wearing light blue jeans and an opened, white, long sleeved, button up dress shirt with a tank underneath, which I found odd, because he doesn't look the type to dress up unless forced. I followed him through the maze and it was like… well it was like we were playing tag or something and acting like kids. I followed him till I lost him at this overgrown pathway with a stone doorway at the end. I swear it was calling to me so I went through it and found myself in Shinjuku Gyoen, one of my favorite parks in Tokyo. The sun was setting and I heard the sound of dripping water and followed it to a small shrine nestled between two Sakura blossom trees. It had a pond of water about six feet wide and the water reflected light off the surrounding stones trees, and white sand. Then out of know where, he comes, stands next to me and looks at the water. I look with him and noticing it wasn't our reflections but, the image of a building, a building I knew really well. I look at him and see that he's looking at me and then he reaches out and musses up my hair, saying four words:

"_I'll see you soon."_

I had woken up panting after that. I knew I shouldn't really think nothing of it, or any of these dreams, but lately I have. Ever since that customer… And this one in particular, with the image in the water and what he said to me… It was almost like it was-

"AKIMI!" Someone screams and pats me on the back. I yelp and loose balance on my board, pitching forward, but managing to keep from falling, just hopping off my board and jogging a step or two before coming to a stop. I whirl around and find that it was Haruki, who was grinning widely at me. Seiji and Ichiri where with her as well. I give her a mock glare and roll my eyes.

"Yes. I was just hoping for someone to put me into cardiac arrest." I say sarcastically.

"Morning to you too Sunshine!" she said and I roll my eyes again letting a yawn escape with it.

"Partied a little too hard yesterday?" Seiji asked grabbing my skateboard and handing it over to me.

"I don't think anyone partied harder than Kosuke and Coach." I reply taking it from him and smiling.

"You're early though, that's a surprise. Though there would be a repeat of making it in a second before the teacher." Ichiri said smiling.

"Yeah… My alarm thought otherwise." I said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly, because Seiji gave me a weird look.

"Come on. Let's not hang around. For once." I say turning to walk through the gate. The others catch up easily and Ichiri slung an arm around me shoulders dragging me back a bit.

"You had a good night's sleep though right?" He asked and I know that they were all staring me down.

"Yeah… I'm good." I say and I try to keep from tensing up at the statement.

"Uh, hey Aki, can I do some tricks on your skateboard?" Haruki said suddenly and I look at her. I turn around walking backwards and facing the guys.

"We have three floors to climb and you want to a trip on my skateboard?" I say smirking and pointing to our room from where we were, kind of getting suspicious. They were stalling… but for what? Before they could say something else one of the female teachers called to us.

"You four should get to class now." She told us and we found that mostly everyone was heading inside the school.

"Yes, Kanasume-Sensei." We say and head to the lockers to put our wabaki's on and head to class. While I was putting my stuff away I couldn't help but think back to the dream and let a weird feeling wash over me and for once… it was by choice.

**Riku's P.O.V**

We watched as Akimi made her way to school. I couldn't help but let the little thought of how well she looked in her school uniform flutter in my head. I mean she looked really cute. Her nearly jumping out of her skin when one of her friends surprised her put my mind back in focus. From where we were across the street I could even tell she was tired and a little tense. Especially when one of her guy friends put an arm around her shoulder and asked her a question. She had turned around facing our direction afterwards but talked to her friends and then was basically rushed inside when a teacher talked to them. We waited a little while after that, watching the kids and adults going inside the school.

"Come on." Sora said when the school yard was deserted. He ran across the street and into the yard and by the time we went in a gate automatically closed behind us. Guess we were staying.

"So trespassing is apart of your plan?" I ask looking around for anyone that might have stayed behind.

"Newly added part." He said looking around before walking towards a part in the school yard.

"As long as we're on the same page." I reply sarcastically.

"Please tell me some part of this is planned." Kairi asked as she kept an eye on her surroundings. We followed him to a tree.

"I've seen this place in some of my dreams. This tree is right in front of her classroom window." He said looking up at it. Please tell me he's not thinking what I think he's thinking.

"So basically we're going to spy. Climb up a tree and spy." I say watching Sora start his way up the tree. I just had to be right. I sigh and turn to Kairi.

"Stay down here and warn us if anyone comes." I said before following up after Sora. Sora was already perched on a branch staring intently into a window by the time I got up there.

I looked in it to see students in the same uniforms Akimi and her friends where wearing and huddled into little groups talking amongst themselves. After a while the backdoor to the classroom opened, Akimi with her hand on the door and her head turned to whoever she was talking to. When she turned her head to look into the classroom there where streamers and noisemakers and what was once a serious face broke into a smile. Sora and I could hear them singing for she's a jolly good fellow and congratulations afterwards.

"Must be because of the win yesterday." Sora said making himself comfortable and I couldn't help but let myself smile. The teacher then got them settled and started class, everyone taking their seats, Akimi taking hers in the back of the class by the window. She was still grinning from ear to ear when the teacher began the lesson. She turned to her three friends who just shrugged and smirked. She laughed shaking her head and then turned to the board.

"So now we wait?" I ask and Sora just nodded his head yes.

I settled in on a branch and watched, letting time slip by as the lesson droned on. Didn't know how much time had passed, but guessing it was close to lunch time, when the teacher addressed Akimi. What ever she had said first made even the teacher laugh but the she gave the correct answer. The teacher then said something again and she shrugged giving another reply that made everyone laughed. After the laughter died down, she folded her arms on her desk and put her head on it, turning it against the window. My initial thought was that we were screwed and I could guess Sora did too because he tensed up beside me. She was looking at the tree, but we must have been well hidden because she didn't look to have noticed us. We both relaxed, sighing at the same time and leaning back against the trunk of the tree. She blinked a multiple of times before her eyelids began to slow and close all together. When I sit up and look, the still didn't open.

"She fell asleep." I say, but when I turn to Sora his eyes were closed to and his breathing light. I look between the two with my eyebrows furrowed. They had, no doubt, both fallen asleep at the same time. What was going on?

**Sora's P.O.V.**

That was way too close. I dunno what we could have done to explain the situation if she noticed us. I let myself lie back against the tree and watch as she began to blink repeatedly. I noticed I was doing the same at the exact same time she did. I let my eyes close longer than before for one particular moment, the sounds surrounding us molding comfortably with the silence. Then the next thing I know that's all there is: silence. I open my eyes and see that her classroom is empty except for Akimi. That was weird. When did the others move? And why did she stay behind? I turn to ask Riku this but find that he wasn't there. I looked all around where I was to find him no where in sight.

I'll admit I was getting slightly panicked as I climbed down the tree. I looked around and couldn't find Kairi either. There were no cars on the street, not even the ones that were previously parked. It was like everyone and everything within a five mile radius had disappeared. I slowly looked around then without a real reason behind it, look back up to the window. Akimi was looking out of it at the top of the tree where I was and then she suddenly looked behind her, as if someone had called her. She had turned her back to the window and then walked slowly away from it. I was about to climb back up the tree to see what happened when I felt something pulse. I turned and look around. I let my gaze fall on the entrance of the school, concentrating. There was another pulse and a low buzzing feeling that continued on after it. There was someone- or something- else inside the school. I could feel the energy from it. And I didn't know whether to classify it as friend or foe. I didn't even notice my feet had moved toward that energy and the school until I found myself one foot away from walking up the first step. I felt the energy pulse again and without a second thought, I walked up the steps and into the school.

**Akimi's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe they were stalling for that this morning. If anything the girls deserved the congrats more than me. That was a real surprise. I so have to get Haruki, Seiji, and Ichiri back for that. Natusuya-Sensei had class started down after that and started the lesson but I couldn't stop grinning and the class kept buzzing. We barely paid attention to the lesson and some of us we caught on the fact. It's almost time for lunch now and today is a nice day. Maybe lunch outside would be good. Natsuya-Sensei had called on me after I had thought that asking me a question. Would it be considered sad that I was actually paying attention? After I had answered Natsuya-Sensei's question and made a few comments of my own, I let myself zone out of class and look out the window, putting my head down. It really is a beautiful day. The clouds where light and scarce and the tree looked inviting against the background. I smile and let my eyes close for a second; the voices of my classmates and teacher surround me with a sudden calm. Then the next thing you know they just stopped. Oh, no don't tell me that he's gonna yell for having me head down. We're having a good day here! And I didn't even have my head down for that long.

I waited for him to say something, but there was no usual clearing of the throat or Hatsuyo-Chan. There wasn't even a corny joke. I turned my head away from the window and opened my eyes. I had to blink a couple of times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I actually wished I was.

There was absolutely no one in their seats, in the room for that matter. It was completely barren. I lifted my head up slowly looking around. I still saw no one. I stood up looking to the front board, which was completely clean like no one has ever written on it. I looked back to the desks. There weren't any school bags near them. I looked around my desk to find that mine was missing as well. What the hell was going on? I close my eyes for a couple of seconds and opened them again. Absolutely no one in sight and I had a feeling no one at all inhabited the school but me. I slowly turn my head to look out the window and something caught my eye. I walk over to it, keeping my concentration on the scenery out side, walking so close to the glass that my breath fogged it slightly, or should have. My eyes trained on the tree keeping on a specific spot. I could have sworn…. That I saw something move or shift from there. I look at the tree and kept an eye on the sky around it. Nothing moved, No wind in the trees. The clouds stayed in place as if they were painted onto a blue canvas. No birds where in the sky it's like it was just… there.

_Akimi..._

I turned around as I heard someone whisper my name. There was still no one in the room but me. I looked all around the room and when my eyes fell on the board they widened in shock. On the board was a drawing and a good one at that. It was a very detailed drawing of the mark that would appear on my left hand during my regular dreams. The only thing was that gave me the shock was that it was complete. Both sides of symbol were drawn, like there had never been a separation to it. It didn't even look like it was drawn in chalk. I was about to walk to the board to check out the drawing when I felt a pulse. My head immediately looked toward the closed back door and I gulped. I slowly walked toward it, my steps silent when I kinda expected them to echo off loudly. I let my hand hover over the handle when I had reached, listening for anything that could be beyond that door. Not hearing anything I opened it slowly to find absolutely nothing. I leaned into the hallway and look to the left and then the right before taking one step out, leaving what was most likely my safe haven.

Some part of my mind registered that this was a dream a little while ago, but the way everything felt and looked… it was just too real. So I really didn't listen to that part of my mind right now, letting the thought that all of this was real be the main thought. I just paid attention to what I saw, and what I saw was nothing. What I felt however, was a whole other story. As soon as I had stepped out of the classroom another pulse went off and a low buzzing followed this time. It felt like some kind of energy that was locked inside the school walls and it was originating from somewhere. Without really thinking I turned to the left where it seemed to be coming from and followed it to the main staircase. I went down, every step feeling like an eternity to get to the other. I went down to the first floor and went down the hall of offices. I really didn't have my own thoughts anymore, besides the one that said follow the energy. Something told me that same energy was going to lead me to someone, or something. Good or bad was what I couldn't tell. I didn't know I had stopped until I found myself staring at a wall. I knew my options: On my left was a hallway filled with more offices and ultimately ending with an exit to the school grounds. On my right: another hallway, this one with glass windows on the right wall to look at the outside grounds and leading off to other exits and another hallway that branched off to the main entrance of the school on the left side.

I took one short breath before I felt my head turn to the right, to find eyes as blue as mine staring back at me. He was here, his head turned to me as my head was turned to him. I know I was wearing my school uniform and he stood in the clothes I would see him in my usual dreams. We stared at each other, my look I know must have either been blank or shock. Blank because I didn't know what to think. Shock because he looked so real, giving way to the thought that this must be reality. His face, held something that could have looked like… relief. He was _relieved_ to see me? We turned fully toward each other, our actions (or at least mine) no longer feeling voluntary. Then he did something that has never happened before and definitely shocked me: He smiled at me and said one thing:

_Akimi_

My eyes widened, I felt it, but it wasn't out of fear or paranoia or even the previous shock intensified. It was confusion. It was the teeniest bit of relief mix with the slight feeling of joy. I didn't know his name, but he knew me. When did he find out my name? Why didn't I know his yet? And why did I want to know his name? Why did I feel-was it happiness? - To see him here? For the first time since entering what ever world this was or any world that involved him, I smiled. It was most likely small, but I knew it was a smile. Something in my mind still told me he wasn't real, still just a figment of my imagination, but for once I didn't care. I don't know why I reacted that way to the way he said my name, or why I can suddenly feel something other than the desire to know who he was, but I felt it.

I don't know how long we stood there like that, (this reality didn't have a sense of time) just staring at each other but what I did know is that we both took the first step toward each other together. And that is most likely when it turned more dream like (or should I say nightmare?). When we took that first step toward each other he abruptly stopped. The smile on his face faded slowly and turned borderline horror. I had felt it before his face showed it. There was something behind me and it wasn't good. I looked out the corner of my eye at the floor and saw the shadow of some fabric rustling when there was no wind. I could feel evil roll off whoever was behind me in waves and on to my back.

_No! Stay away from her!_

My head snapped up to look at him when he said that and I took a deep breath. I realized too late that my actions were still involuntary. I felt my self turn around and stare at a figure in a long dark cloak. The figure had black gloves on and a hood covered their face from view. In a move I didn't even see the figure grabbed me by the neck with one hand and lifted me off of the ground. My hands clawed on the ones on my neck by instinct and tried to pry them loose.

_AKIMI!!!_

I heard him scream my name sounding farther away than before. I felt a sharp pain and if I screamed I wouldn't have known. The hooded figure's deep chuckle seemed to surround me from everywhere and everything went from light dark. Next thing I knew I was back in the classroom with my hands gripping either side of my desk. The whole class staring at me as I gasped for breath that my lungs wouldn't allow, knowing in an instant that everything had changed….

To Be Continued

* * *

**Serenity Angel (working at Axel who yelps in pain every now and then):** Heya! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Things are just beginning to pick up!

**Axel:** How-ouch-much-ouch-longer? OUCH!!!

**Serenity Angel:** Not long. Boy did she do a number on you. (Working on a particular difficult patch of hair.)

**Sora:** She's been at it for hours.

**Riku:** If this is how Yukina treats guys how does she treat the girls?

**Akimi and Kairi:** Much better. (smiles at them)

**Serenity Angel (wiping sweat off brow):** O.K. Done. Take a look. (Turns him to look at a mirror. Sees that hair color and everything else back to normal)

**Axel (turning to look at group):** Not bad Serenity. Great job. (smiles. Then everyone happens to take a look in the mirror S.A.'s smile fade into mouth forming big O.)

**Serenity Angel:** Son of a…. (can't even finish it)

**Sora:** Did she..?

**Serenity Angel:** I know it wasn't me!

**Axel (confused):** What? (turns back to mirror seeing nothing, but revealing huge bald spot in middle of head. Grabs for hand mirror but S.A grabs it first and throws it into parts unknown hitting random cat)

**Serenity Angel:** it's nothing really. Don't worry about it… (says blindingly fast) you might just have to wear a cap for a certainly long amount of time if I can't fix it.

**Axel (hearing most of it):** WHAT????

**Serenity Angel (turning to readers):** See ya next chapter! (waves)


	7. Getting Outta Control

**Serenity Angel (looks around tensely and then sighs)**

**Sora (noticing tenseness):** What's wrong Serenity?

**Serenity Angel (to no one in particular):** I have a death wish on me that's what's wrong.

**All:** WHAT?

**Serenity Angel (looking at Sora and them smiles assuredly):** It's nothing really. Don't worry about it. I'm overreacting. (mumbles) Hopefully.

**Amy (Coming out of no where):** Nah S.A. You're not overeating! I mean look at what you did to poor Axel! (grabs Axel and shoves him into her face) LOOK!!! The poor baby (huggles Axel)

**Axel (with Rasta cap on):** Who the hell is she?

**Serenity Angel:** The person that wants to kill me. Hello Amy.

**Kairi:** Well why would she want to kill you?

**Serenity Angel:** Well you see what happened to Axel kinda didn't bode well with her.

**Axel (from a corner with a Rasta cap on):** You deserve it anyway.

**Serenity Angel:** I said I was sorry! And I'm working to the best of my ability to get rid of your little bald spot problem! If I die you stay bald for years before you couldn't even get it crew cut long. You know what let me converse with my potential killer upon your behalf. Sora, Kairi do me the biggest favor and take care of the disclaimer (S.A. drags Amy away from Axel and converse in back of room)

**Riku:** Should we let them go off like that? (everyone but Axel who is undecided shakes head no)

**Akimi:** We'll keep an eye on them.

**Sora:** Serenity Angel does not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters-

**Kairi:** Except for Akimi and her world of Japan.

**Serenity Angel (yelling):** What do you mean forfeit?!? Just because I let Axel get chummy with ghosts my life is forfeit for his? Hell no!!!

**Akimi:** I think this is turning ugly (to reader) Enjoy the story!!! (pulls up story)

* * *

**Riku's P.O.V.**

I sat there, alternating my watch between Sora and Akimi. They had fallen asleep for a good while now. I didn't call to Kairi, not wanting her to get worried or to draw attention to two boys sitting in a tree staring into a classroom. Especially when the classroom held a girl that looked just like one of said boys. There wasn't the slightest movement besides the rise in fall of his chest and her back to tell that they were breathing. No facial expressions either. It was weird how they just fell asleep with no warning and at the same time too! There was no way that was just chance…

I heard Sora grunt in his sleep and looked at him.

"Akimi." He mumbled before smiling in his sleep. My eyes widened. There was no way… Was he with her right now? Were they sharing the same dream? I turned my gaze on her to see her face devoid of emotions for a few seconds before it broke into a smile. It was small but it was still a smile. Curious and freaked out couldn't even begin to describe what I felt as I sat there between the exchange that was invisible to my eyes only. Then Sora's smile abruptly left his face and something resembling horror took it's place. I look to Akimi to see the smile had disappeared from her face too. There was no emotion on her face yet, but something told me fear would soon be there.

"No. Stay away from her." Sora mumbled, shifting in the spot, like he was trying to get away, or more like get to someone. I looked back to the classroom window and see that, as I said, something that looked like fear took hold of her features. She kept still though, not even moving an inch. Sora started to move and grunt more like he was trying hard to stop something. I looked back to her to see that she wasn't fairing too well either.

AKIMI!

He all but practically screamed and I looked at him to see that his eyes had shot open. He had lost balance and leaning towards his right fell out of the tree before I could catch him.

"Sora!" I said. I looked to see that she was awake two, gripping her desk hard and panting heavily while the rest of her class stared at her. I looked down at Sora and without another hesitation I climbed out of the tree to check if he was alright. What the hell just happened? Whatever it was definitely wasn't good and something told me that something was going to happen… and soon.

**Akimi's P.O.V.**

I tried to get my breathing back to normal, but it seemed that I had stopped gasping for air and started hyperventilating. Damage had already been done so I had to think up an excuse fast. I kept my head down looking at the desk thinking of what to do, letting my hand slowly go towards my throat. I still felt that stranger's hands on it, that pain threatening to make a repeat appearance. I was barely aware of Natsuya-Sensei walking down the aisle to my seat. When he was within inches of my desk I panicked and stood up and all but ran out the classroom. I barely said an excuse me before I ripped open the back door and ran down the hall.

Smart. Really smart. Really practical. I mentally screamed at myself the whole way I ran not really think of a specific direction. It's not really a bad run around the school, I know I can do it at least 10 times and still have some energy left but coupled with the hyperventilation my lungs were about to cave so I skidded to a stop and doubled over putting my hands on my knees. When I looked up I had found that I was outside, just a few feet from the door that led this way. How did I not notice going down the steps? Or going the opposite way from…

I shudder as the last images of the most recent dream replay in my head. I'm surprised that no one is busting through that door demanding what the hell is wrong with me. Running out during class, running through the halls and me being outside would count as an attempt to leave school grounds. I just love stacking the chips against me don't I? I sigh and walk to the outside sinks not far from the exit of the school I had just ran through. I barely notice that it was in the shade as I go to it and tug at the cold water handle and the second water spilled out I cupped my hands underneath the faucet and splash what ever I caught onto my face. I did this a couple of more times before turning the faucet and slowly take to leaning on the wall right next to it. I look up, where the clouds where moving and casting random shadows on the ground when one would pass by the sun.

I sigh, letting my eyes close, no more wanting to see the sky and slide down the wall, resting my head on my knees once I reached the ground. What the hell was happening to me? How could I just loose it like that? But that dream… It couldn't have been just that… it was way too real. All of them were, but that one… It was as real as they got. That one felt like… Like he was there, like not only in the dream…but in real life as well. Like he was somewhere close to me. And now that dream with that hooded figure... What that figure did to me felt real too. And how did the figure manage to sneak up on me, and looked like him as well, without our notice? Too many questions building and not enough answers to go around. When would it stop? I sigh again ending all thoughts that swirled in my head.

How was I gonna get out of this one with anyone worrying? I'm still surprised that at least Haruki didn't come and start asking questions. After the incident at the restaurant she's been keeping an eye on everything I did. There had to be something I wasn't thinking of… Well thinking wasn't exactly on the top of my to-do list right now. Has anyone ever heard of a distraction?

"Akimi?" I heard a voice say. I kept my head down but let my left eyebrow rise. Wow, talk about a case of 'ask and you shall receive' or at least I hope so. I raised my head to find hazel eyes on a face framed with black hair. Those same hazel eyes couldn't hide the worry or concern as well as the face did.

"Hello Takashi." I say giving him a weak smile. He smiled back but his eyes still said different.

"Look a little green. Partied a little too much yesterday?" he said chuckling. This kid was Godsend. I blame it on a weakened stomach and it will ultimately lead to… Yes! One of _those_ dreams! I think I'll be in the clear for a while at least.

"Y-yeah. Think that's it. That and possibly an over vivid imagination." I say keeping the weak smile in place.

"Oh really? Tell me about it." He said holding a hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up, keeping me balanced once I was on two feet. I shook my head once we had started walking slowly.

"I wouldn't want to hear it if I were you. Too long and freaky." I say looking at the ground.

"What are you doing out here? You'll get in trouble." I say looking at him with my face beginning to scrunch a little in concern.

"Hope not. It's lunchtime after all. I came looking for you upon request of a teacher when I saw you bolt out the classroom. Didn't you hear the bell ring?" he asked and I looked around. Kids were beginning to come outside with their lunches and what not. Well that takes care of one problem.

"No… I didn't." I say looking at the ground again before looking back at him.

"Upon whose request was it that you skip practice and come look for me?" I say giving him the same weak smile.

"Matsumoto-sensei of course. Just wants to know a couple of things and your free." He said smiling at me. There was a little less worry in his eyes now. We had reached the entrance and he held open the door for me. A true gentlemen and one that actually cares for his friends, so hard to find now-a-days.

"Well lets not keeping Sensei waiting now, shall we?" I say going through the opened door.

We talked the whole way there, and I answered the few questions that Matsumoto-Sensei had, which turned out not to lead to any problems. After that Takashi walked me back to class. He left me at the back door but not before putting a hand on my shoulder and telling me to get some rest. It looked like he wanted to do something else but stopped himself. I made sure he was well around the corner before initiating the plan. I took one deep breath and opened the door, hoping I looked at least a little sick. There were only few people in the class, most of them deciding to take advantage and go outside. My friends where there though with the desks set up and everything. My lunch was even on the desk waiting for me. Their heads immediately picked up when I opened the door. I walk over to my seat, sit in it, and let my head fall to the table and groan.

"Never again." I say. I kept my head down and pushed my lunch away for emphasis.

"Jasuri's meatball surprise with curry is never a good combination." I say and I heard five audible sighs.

"End of the world dream again?" I hear Seiji say and I nod my head while still keeping it on the desk.

"Told you she fell asleep. And that she looked green running outta here." I hear Kosuke say and someone, most likely Haruki, smack him in the head.

"You okay?" Came Kimiyo's voice.

"No!" I say milking it for all it's worth. I finally lift my head up and at the sight of my lunch I push it away. I really wasn't hungry anymore.

"Who wants it?" I say and Kosuke, Seiji, and Ichiri go into a game of rock, paper, scissors, only for Haruki to claim it in the end.

"So, how bad was it?" Ichiri asked eyeing my stolen lunch as Haruki ate every bit torturously slow. I sigh and bring my head up.

"Let's just say, guacamole, glitter, and fuzzy socks will never be the same again." I say letting out a shudder. They just looked at each other and shook their heads. I then turn to Kosuke and come up with another idea that would make my end of the world story seem a little more legit. I look at Kosuke pleadingly and tried to keep my laughter reined in.

"Please, please, please promise me that you'll never ever wear red tights and leather chaps in your life. Don't even think about those two pieces of leg wear at all! Please!" I say and the others busted out laughing while Kosuke looked bewildered and then disgusted.

"Why would you… No, you know what, I don't even want to know. You're never having that meatball and curry crap ever again, you hear me?" he said leaning forward toward me and then shuddering, I guess he thought about it and didn't like what he saw. I just nod and put my head on the desk again.

"Probably the reason she ran out the room anyway. I bet that sight would make anyone lose the contents from their stomach from three summers ago." Haruki said and everyone else laughed again.

I sighed as I let my head turn towards the window. I almost stop instantly. Did I really want to see that view just now? A view that most likely would lead back to flashbacks of that dream? Speaking of that dream… I take a deep breath and let my eyes rest on the tree outside of the window. Of course there was absolutely nothing. It was just like before, the clouds were moving lazily across the sky and the tree standing there inviting all to come and take a rest. Why was I still letting that dream get to me? In fact, why was I letting myself freak out at all? They're not real, not supposed to mean anything. There just dreams. It's over so let it stay as such. Heh, that thought was almost laughable. I know I won't let myself do that. I'm not the type of person to let something rest if there is still some mystery left to it. If something bugs me, I'll mess with it until it stops. And I'd do it by myself, letting no one else have to deal with my problems or feel the so need to. Plus, telling someone about this would land me with the guys in the white coats, and we can't have that. So as long as some part of my brain felt that those dreams were real, that they held some sort of meaning, it would never stop and I would have to take care of it by myself. Jeez, I'm such a glutton for punishment.

Just as I was sure I was about to pull my hair out of my skull I hear the back door open and look to find one of the girls from the committee staring at me.

"Hatsuyo-Chan, Matsumoto-Sensei ran into another problem." The girl said shyly and I sighed.

"When does that man not run into a problem?" I mutter as I stand up. I look at my friends and give them a weak smile, remembering to play sick.

"I'll be right back." I say and walk to the girl following her out of the classroom. I felt their eyes on my as I walked away and I couldn't help but wonder how much of my story they truly believed.

**Later that Day-After School**

I sighed, finally happy to be done with that the day that would never end. I couldn't help but have the feeling to bolt all day today and I knew my friends where watching me out of the corner of their eyes but I made sure I didn't fall asleep again. I had my stuff packed before the bell rang and was practically the first one out. I'm lucky I didn't do a face-plant down the steps when going to get my shoes and skateboard. I waited for the others outside of the school grounds, my head resting on the brick wall surrounding it while I stood on my skateboard with my eyes close. The sun was still shining but getting lower and lower in the sky. I took one deep breath and let in the promising summer air, letting my eyes open lazily to half-way and looking ahead, my sight resting on a boy with blue eyes.

Boy with blue eyes? I blink and open my eyes wider, seeing nothing but an empty street with the mass of students passing by. I look around slowly, scanning the area but see nothing but students.

"Hey Aki, ready to go?" I hear Haruki's voice say and I turn to look at her smiling, though it might have looked fake.

"Yeah. I'm just waiting on you guys." I say pushing off the wall and falling into step or rolling with the group.

"So feeling better?" Kimiyo asked and I try to smile genuinely.

"Yup. And there is a good chance that there will be minimal to no mind scarring." I say and they laugh. Alright now was time to change the subject.

"So you guys ready for this weekend?" I ask and they looked at me confused. Oh no they didn't… They wouldn't…

"Please…Please tell me you didn't forget." I say and look at them. It really didn't look like it was dawning.

"Sleepover at my place? We do this every year!" I said and they all went 'oh', before some started looking guilty.

"You guys can't seriously be bailing? We've been planning it for weeks!" I say no one said anything. Then Seiji spoke up.

"Well you see, it was to some of our understanding that we had it planned for next weekend." Seiji said and I leveled a glare at him.

"No, next weekend we all have our jobs with the festival, or did you forget about that as well?" I say and they all went 'oh' again.

"So lets guess, none of you can make it." I say pretty much summing it up. I was looking forward to this for awhile, we hadn't had a sleepover with the whole group in ages and apparently my apartment was the ultimate clubhouse.

"I have to go outta town." Seiji answered.

"Short notice." Ichiri said.

"Have to help at the store." Haruki said.

"Double-shift at work this weekend." Kosuke said. And I sighed. Then I heard Kimiyo giggle.

"I guess I was the only one who truly remembered." She said and we all looked at her. I could bet that my face lit up like Las Vegas.

"Wait, you remembered _and_ got permission?" I ask and she nodded her head up and down. I squeal and practically jump her with a hug.

"Yay!!! Kimi and Aki time! We haven't had a girl's day out in forever!" I tell her putting an arm around her shoulders while still skateboarding.

Kimiyo had been my first friend ever, even when I was still in an orphanage. We had stayed friends through everything and gradually we let the others into our little circle. She was always there for me, even the times I tried to push her away, relentless in staying my friend and I loved her for it. We always came to each other if we had any problems. It was rare when we had our own time nowadays. I hear a clearing of the throat and look to my right to the others. I raise an eyebrow at them and try to keep in my smirk.

"What you clearing your throat for? You forgot so forget you!" I say sticking my tongue out at them while holding Kimiyo possessively. They laughed at my childishness and I let out my smirk.

"Oh, thank you for showing us how much you care." Seiji said in a mock hurt tone.

"Well look who's calling the kettle black." I say.

"Touché." Seiji said I laughed.

"Alright then. I hope you know this doesn't let you guys off the hook. The weekend after the festival we're definitely having our annual sleepover, no ifs ands or buts." I say matter-of-factly. They laughed again but eventually agreed. I smiled at the group of people I was glad to call friends. I was lucky to have them. I must have not been looking as to where I was going in my daydreaming because I suddenly tripped over something. I pitched forward and my left foot went to the front of my board and sent it flying backwards. I practically used poor Ichiri as my landing, but we both managed to stay upright. I looked back without speaking, scanning the sidewalk for what I tripped over, but I saw nothing.

"You okay back there?" Ichiri asked when I hadn't removed my hand.

"Yeah… Fine. Sorry bout that." I say removing my hand slowly, looking at him with a puzzled look. I was still confused about what tripped me.

"Forgetting something Aki?" Kosuke asked. I looked at him before following his train of sight to my board that ended up so very far down the block.

"Lovely. Absolutely lovely." I mumbled walking toward the end of the block. When I reached the temporary parking spot of my board I stepped on the back instead of bending down and picking it up. Once the other side of the board was in my hand however, was when I got a feeling. I looked up and toward the trees that lined the walkway. I scanned the walkway making sure my eyes didn't miss anything.

"Akimi?" I heard Haruki call. I looked back to see that they were already at the other end of the block and had only just then had they noticed my absence. I shook my head and sighed, putting my board under my arm and running to catch up to them.

"Nice, real nice." I say once I had caught up.

"What? I mean I thought you were right behind us." Haruki said putting a hand on her chest and feigning innocence.

"I bet." I say laughing. We had fallen in to an easy conversation after that, but my side my might have been forced. I was still thinking of when I had went back to get my board. Something told me that five of us weren't the only one paying attention to our conversation.

**Normal P.O.V.-Yuko Ichihara's Shop**

They had been watching him pace back and forth ever since they had returned back to the shop and told Yuko what had happened around the school. Not a word the whole way but a mask of worry permanently placed on his face since he fell out of the tree and got his bearings. They didn't exactly know what had happened in the dream for Sora never said anything, but the worry had reached the others and they were getting tired of being kept out of the loop. It was Riku, Kairi, Yuko, and Mokona in the dining room. Moro and Maru were busy bothering Watanuki in the kitchen but he did pause by the door every now and then to see what was up. No one had tried to break the silence of the room, each one wondering what had Sora so worried. Mokona, who with others, had keep a steady pace of watching him pace back and forth yawned before settling in more on his mistress's lap.

"He's going to run a hole through the floor with all that pacing." Mokona quietly reminded. Kairi and Yuko both looked at the little creature who had broken the silence.

"He's right Sora, calm down." Riku said. The girls had looked to see that he kept serious eyes locked on Sora. Sora faltered slightly but kept going.

"I can't." he finally said after hours of silence.

"Sor-" Riku began but Sora cut him off by looking frantically. Riku quieted immediately and Kairi looked at him worriedly.

"I can't Riku! Something's wrong. Something is going to happen and soon! She's in trouble!" he said looking at them pleadingly. Shock ran through the occupants in the room as well as the one that had been listening. They looked at each other before looking at Sora again.

"Sora, tell us what you know and from the beginning." Riku said calmly and apparently he was the only at the moment. Sora took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair before starting the pacing up again.

"Two dreams. In the first one we were both in one of the mazes back at Disney Castle and I was chasing her through it trying to catch up to her. Next thing you know I go through this archway and end up on Destiny Island and then at this cave similar to ours and then there was this pool of water that showed the school she goes to in it's reflection and she was there and she said 'come find me' and I woke up." He said pausing to take another breath.

"And that was the reason you woke us up." Riku stated while Sora nodded.

"When we got to the school and we were watching her, I didn't even know I had fallen asleep… it felt so real… but the next thing I knew no one was there but her and me. I had climbed down the tree to look for Kairi but I didn't find her and there was nothing around at all. I was about to climb back up the tree because I had seen her looking out at the tree, but next thing you know I felt this pulse of energy and this buzzing feeling afterward. That feeling was bothering me badly. It was coming from inside the school so I went in and then…" Sora paused getting a far away look on his face.

"Then?" Kairi asked and he turned his head toward her.

"It was like… my actions weren't my own anymore. I was just walking through the place and I stop facing this wall. Then my head just turned on it's on toward the right and there she was. She was staring at me too and I felt relieved to see her there. I don't exactly know why but I did. We had turned toward each other and I said her name. I said her name and after a moment… she smiled at me. It was small but it was still there." He said, a ghost of smile appearing on his lips before disappearing slowly. No one spoke but just waited for him to continue.

"After that… that's when it turned bad. I didn't even see when they had appeared but a nobody had appeared behind her and I told them to stay away from her but then she turned around to whoever it was and they grabbed her by the neck. She tried to get the nobody's hand off her neck. I think I shouted her name but the last thing I remember was hearing was her scream." Sora said.

Everyone stayed quiet once he had finished, not knowing what to say. What did his dream mean? It was just that so how could she be in trouble? Sora kept his head down as he took a seat around the table with the others. Though they wanted to say something they didn't know what. They were all busy in their own musings until Sora's voice broke through once again.

"You don't get it, do you?" Sora asked quietly. The others looked at him but stayed quiet. He looked up at all of them, a pained expression on his face.

"They're going to come after her." He said his voice still quiet. Riku opened his mouth but was cut off from saying anything.

"They're going to come after her." He said louder and firmer. Everyone kept quiet this time, not really by choice or lack of something to say, but with the gravity of the situation pressing down upon them. It was quiet for a moment or two before someone no one really expected to, broke it.

"So what are you going to do?" Everyone turned around to see Watanuki standing behind them and he didn't look happy. No one answered but just looked at him.

"What are you going to do?" he repeated, this time a little louder.

"You're sure she's in trouble right? Sure that someone is going to come after her? So what are you going to do? Just sit there and feel sorry for yourself? For her? Your main intention when you came here was to protect her right? So what the hell are you gonna do?" he said practically yelling, his fist trembling to show that that was true anger in his voice. Sora looked at the boy with an unreadable expression of his own. He couldn't answer the boy, even though he knew he was right.

**Next Night-Akimi's P.O.V.**

"_Ready, set, go! _

_It's time to run! _

_The skies are changing,_

_We are one_

_Together we can make it while the world is crashing down_

_Don't you turn around!"_

Kimiyo and I laughed as we made are down the street belting out the lyrics to yet another song. It had gone from the ending credit song from the movie we just saw to this German band we knew called Tokio Hotel. People were staring but we didn't really care, what where they going to say? We actually sounded pretty good. And plus I was the only one who could bring this side of Kimiyo out. Let just say she was more the quiet one of the group ad I was the only one that could really make her unwind or act as crazy as the rest of us. It was always great to be with Kimiyo and the whole day had been total fun.

Kimiyo had scared the hell out of me early this morning by waking me up from yet another one of those "dreams" (which I will not dwell upon) and making me get out of the bed. After I had breakfast and got changed we headed out for a little walk before we headed to the mall and visited almost every store in there. We also actually bought some stuff this time and hung out at the food court for a while before going and bothering Kosuke at his job for a little bit. He acted like he was mad about it but we knew he enjoyed seeing us. We had returned back to my apartment after that and dropped off the stuff we bought and then headed back out to the arcade for a few games and then to the movies. Now here we were walking towards our favorite restaurant for some dinner.

"Imagine if the others were with us!" I say after our laughter had subsided a little.

"Five times the crazy equals the cops on our butts!" Kimiyo said and I laughed.

"Oh my God, I don't even know when was the last time we hung out like this." I say letting my eyes wander at the store windows.

"Way too long ago." Kimiyo said and I turn and smile at her. It was a pretty warm night, just perfect and I was happy that for once I didn't have to worry about anything or let my mind wander toward certain thoughts. I was happy that I was busy in the present.

Kimiyo had been watching the windows and then her eyes grew big and she gasped before dragging me over to a store window.

"Isn't that just cute?" she asked, pointing at something in the window. I looked to see that it was a skirt, short, about mid-thigh, green and pleated on the bottom. I sigh and roll my eyes at her.

"Uh huh." I say and she looked at me.

"What? It is!" And I know just who it will be perfect on…" she said in a sing-song tone.

"Try all you want, but you're not getting me in a skirt of my own free will." I say walking away from the window with my hands behind my head. I stopped and turned back around to her because she was still looking at the display window.

"Plus, what's wrong with the way I dress?" I ask and unconsciously let my gaze fall on my outfit.

Orange spaghetti tank under a yellow tank that was crossed in the back. I wore light blue fade jean Capri's with my own addition of chains on the side. It was only the slightly crazy side of me that decided to put on my orange converses with yellow laces. I also had on a black button up vest that I left open and a black leather wrist band on my left hand and I had left my hair out. I looked back at her to see that she had a frown coupled with a pout.

"Nothing except for the only skirt you wear is your school uniform and as a dress your work uniform, which shouldn't even been considered as such." She said walking past me.

"And I don't see a problem." I say laughing and jogging a little to catch up to her. She was still pouting and I immediately thought of a way to get it off her face and replaced with something else.

"Tell you what, the day you confess your feelings to Seiji will be the day I'll start wearing skirts for a month, even to soccer practice if I have to. You bought me enough to last about that amount of time." I say. I watched as her face went beet red then simmered down a little as she looked at me then turn beet red again. I only smiled at her and she sighed looking down at the ground. Then she looked at me smiling and biting her upper lip.

"Is it getting that bad?" She asked and I sighed. I put an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her.

"No, but I can it's gonna get there if you don't tell him how you truly feel. And I approve of the relationship before it even begins because I know he'll never do anything to hurt you. Never has. And before you say it no, it's not because I'll beat him to a bloody mass of flesh if he breaks your heart, even though he's my best friend, it's because he really cares Kimi. You both are too shy to act on your feelings and before you know it'll be too late. Don't let that chance slip by; he could truly be the one. And plus we're all tired of the cat and mouse game." I say and Kimiyo laughed at the end.

We walked on in silence for a while listening to the conversations of the other patrons of the sidewalk.

"It's weird how we know absolutely everything about each other." She said and I looked at her.

"I mean we've been friends for so long, trusting each other, looking out for each other, giving advice when we know the other needs it, and we never keep secrets from each other… Never hiding anything. We truly are the best of friends." She said.

I had been smiling, but when she had mention secrets and hiding things, my face fell. It was all too easy to realize how much of a lie that was on my part. She had always been the first to know anything and everything from me, to know if there was anything truly bothering me even if I was reluctant at first. I had always told her everything... everything, that was until now…

"Kimiyo." I say in a quiet tone and stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, grabbing her arm gently to make her stop with me. She looked at the hand on her arm and then at me and no doubt my face held the sudden guilt of my actions.

"Kimi… I haven't… There's something that you don't know." I say quietly.

"I-" I tried to start but of course some idiot was either blind or an incredibly bad walker and bumped into me hard. A glare crept to my face immediately and I started talking while I whipped my head down the way we had previously walked toward the idiot.

"Hey moron watch where your-" I started but anything else was lost once I had my sight fully toward the way we had came. I saw cloaked figures in not to far a distance from us and no doubt they were staring at me, though there were trying to get out of my line sight. I had hoped, prayed that it was another illusion, but the sudden burst of the all too familiar buzzing feeling that followed was too real to ignore. I shut my mouth and whip my head back around and start walking, tugging at Kimiyo's arm gently so that she would start following. I didn't dare look back but instead tried to calm my nerves and come up with some plan of action. I was not going to drag my friend into my craziness. I hoped for her sake that this was nothing but an idiotic gang or that I was out of my mind because if I was I was so asking her to commit me herself. I took a deep breath and stared straight ahead.

"Listen Kimi. I truly do have something to tell you, but what I'm about to say right now is not it. Stay calm and listen please." I say and I see her nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't look back, but there's people following us. I don't know for how long because I was stupid enough not to pay attention." I say. I had felt her tense when I told her that someone was following us.

"Ok listen when I give the signal we're gonna run, ok?" I ask and I see her nod again. We both tried to act as normal as we possibly could as we walked down the street. There were some guys moving a chest from a truck and I saw our cover. All we had to do was get ahead of them. I sped up our pace a little and as my heart beat faster I started a count down.

"1…2…3!!!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

At first they had seen them walking calmly down the block but as soon as the two workers with the chest had passed, Akimi and Kimiyo were a blur heading down the street.

"No!" One practically yelled.

"Told you she saw us. Come on!" Another said and they had started running down the block after them.

They had had a pretty hard time finding them in the first place today, losing track of them a multiple of times and they sure as hell wasn't going to loose her now. The tried to catch up as fast as they could, narrowly missing the other pedestrians on the street. They were both equally fast, they would give them that. The girls turned corner upon corner, trying to shake them, but they were not going to give up easily. They sidewalks and streetlights turned into one continuous blur as they made their pursuit. They barely heard the voices or saw the people. The girls had caught the advantage however when they sped up a little more and suddenly turned into an alley. They sped up themselves and turned into the alley but realized too late that down the long passage way was a dead end. They looked around panting and saw no one, just the random objects left by the owners that didn't want them anymore.

"Hmm. Looking for someone?" They heard a female voice say.

**Akimi's P.O.V.**

We had run as fast as we could and as far but the hooded figures were not giving up easily. Seeing where we were I told Kimiyo to run just a little faster and turn when I said so. I gave her the signal and we ran into an alleyway and skidded to a stop. The other way end was closed off but half way between was another alleyway that you would miss if you weren't paying attention and we where standing right in front of it. I looked toward the way came wondering how much time we had but then I knew the cat and mouse game couldn't go on. I wouldn't let it, not with Kimiyo with me. I won't let her get hurt.

"Ok. Listen run down this alley till you reach the end and then turn left and you'll end up in a wide alleyway that'll take you back to the street. There's like a wall closing it off and a door but its there. Whatever you do, **do not** go right, ok?" I say looking at her as she tried to catch her breath.

"What are you…" she began but she already knew.

"Aki, no don't-" she said but I cut her off.

"Kimi, I'll be fine, I promise. Just stay safe. Please." I said looking at her and smiling slightly. She looked at me hard but she nodded all the same.

"Go now." I say and walk into the alleyway with but stop and watch as she ran the rest of the way.

I then turned around and stayed in the dark shadows of the building waiting for the people that were following us to appear. I looked around and saw an old metal bat on the ground and I picked it up, hoping that it still had a few swings left as I stood up again. It wasn't too long before I heard footfalls and saw the swish of the figures running down the alleyway. At that I began to walk out of my hiding spot, look to see that they weren't looking my way and walk silently toward them seeing that they had their backs turned. There were three of them and they looked around for someone they couldn't see. I was just a few feet behind them and I smirked, putting on a brave face though that buzzing feeling was wracking through me badly and my anxiety was building. They still looked lost so I decided to help them out.

"Hmm. Looking for someone?" I say and the one in the middle froze. They all turned around slowly and I leaned on the bat and tilt my head to the side. I couldn't see their faces but I wondered if I wanted too.

"You know, it's not nice to stalk people… Who are you?" I say amazed that I could talk properly. They said nothing.

"You got a reason your going to state as well as names? Or are you just gonna keep quiet?" I ask and nothing but silence. Anger would have bubbled in me if the anxiety wasn't taking over everything.

"Well you know what, lets make it easier. Take off your hoods so I can see who you are." I ask. Nothing.

"I'm actually asking nicely. Remove the hoods… or is it going to be that way?" I ask. They turned slightly to each other, like they were asking each other what to do. Then the one in the middle lifted their head and looked at me. Slowly his hand reached for his hood and pulled it back. Anything I could feel, emotions, thoughts, my own body… it left me along with the bat in my hand and the smirk on my face which was replaced with shock when my blue eyes stared back into the same ones that belonged to the boy from my dreams.

To Be Continued

* * *

(Present Kingdom Hearts Characters look at closed doors)

**Akimi:** I still think we shouldn't have let them talk by themselves.

**Sora:** Well they're supposed to be best friends. And even though Amy has… a slightly unhealthy love for Axel I think she still loves her best friends more. (Suddenly hear crash and bangs from next room then cursing in a language unknown to them.) Hopefully…

**Kairi:** Uh… Serenity? (More bangs and crashes heard and then the door opens slightly and S.A. pokes her head out)

**Serenity Angel:** Yes?

**Riku:** Are you ok in there?

**Serenity Angel:** Oh sure. We're still negotiating. (To readers) See you next chapter! (To the gang) Whatever you do, do not open this door. This should be over shortly. (Disappears behind door and closes it slowly. Crashes and bangs become more apparent. The gang just sighs and waves bye.)


	8. Too Late

**Serenity Angel sitting in a beanbag chair with headphones on, the music loud, and cucumbers on eyes and band-aid on left cheek.**

**Riku:** You, know she's been oddly calm after her little run in with Amy… Speaking of which, didn't she come out of that room alone? (Kingdom Hearts Characters look at each other and then her.

**Serenity Angel (not moving or taking cucumbers of eyes):** She's not here. She's alive, but not here.

**Sora:** How does she do that?

**Serenity Angel:** Supersonic hearing. I hear all and know all.

**Akimi:** Oh, really miss know-it-all? Well where is your friend?

**Serenity Angel:** Currently in Fiji with Axel.

**Axel:** But I'm right here. (Everyone looks at Axel then back at S.A)

**Serenity Angel:** I know. She just doesn't know that she's spending time with a clone courteously provided by Vexen after I so pleasantly "persuaded" him. We can't have another hair harmed on your body.

**Axel:** But it's Fiji.

**Serenity Angel:** Wouldn't you think it's safer here with me?

**Axel:** But. It's. Fiji.

**Serenity Angel:** Oh well, maybe next time. Plus why would I send only you on vacation? The others deserve one just as much as you. Even more!

**Axel:** But I always wanted to go Fiji.

**Serenity Angel:** Next time. (Turns up volume on Ipod and settles in more into the bean bag chair. Axel is mad but then gets a smart idea. Disappears for a moment then comes back with scissors and silently creeps behind beanbag chair where S.A.'s hair is hanging over the top.)

**Kairi:** This can't be good.

**Akimi:** Maybe you guys should do the disclaimer. (Moves over to try and stop Axel)

**Riku (seeing that Akimi is struggling a little**): Uhh… Serenity Angel does not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters-

**Sora:** Except for Akimi and her world of Japan. (Here audible snip)

**Akimi (shrieking):** Axel!

**Riku:** Oh no… Enjoy the story! (pulls up story)

* * *

**Akimi's P.O.V.**

It…Can't…Be…

It just can't…

He's supposed to be a dream. He's supposed to be a figment of my overactive imagination. He's not supposed to be real. He's not supposed to be staring at me. He's sure as hell not supposed to be standing in front of me.

But he his.

I could've taken anything at that moment: Worst gang members in Japan, girls seeking revenge for the championship win, muggers, stalkers, rapists, murders. Anything but this. Anything but the one thing that was making me lose my sanity. The person that had me on edge. The person that was making me question everything about myself, about the world I knew.

I'll acknowledge some part of my mind was trying to admit something with these dreams appearing, but this? That he really exists? That everything I saw while I was sleeping was real?

While my mind was swirling with these thoughts, questions and much more, we stood there still looking at each other. No movement from anything or anyone. No sound though the street was not too far away. I was pretty damn sure no breathing either, even though I felt the warm night air mixed with the mingling smells of the alleyway. I was still in shock, couldn't even move from it. He looked like he was… waiting. Like he was waiting for me to get over my shock and say something, or accept the fact that he, and no doubt his two best friends, were standing right the in front of me in flesh and blood instead of wispy mental images. What the hell was I supposed to say? Hello, I know you know my name, but what's yours? Could someone hit me something right now? Please? Kami, are you listening?

I highly doubt that I was really looking for an answer, but the sudden scream the pierced the night sky was like getting a bucket of cold water dumped on you. It only got colder as I looked away from him and towards the sound, realizing something I was dreading.

Kimiyo didn't turn left…

"Kimiyo." I say almost as if I was addressing her like she was right next to me. Dread turned into panic as it hit me and I didn't even notice my feet were moving till I had turned into the alley.

"Wait!" I think he had called to me but right now it would have to take a little less priority. Plus I really don't think it would be the last time I was seeing him…

"Sora!" It was very distant, if I thought it were possible, I think it was back in the dead end, but when I heard that name it made me falter a step.

It was his name. He was chasing after me and his friends after him. I didn't know how far behind he was but he was there. I could hear his footsteps and his friends were faint behind him. I would've left myself dwell on it longer if my best friend wasn't in trouble. I picked up my pace to the point where I couldn't hear them behind me and I could see the glow of neon lights in the front. I stayed close to the right wall of the alleyway and as soon as I was out of it I skidded to a stop facing right.

The first thing I saw were four hooded figures, three off to the far side of the alley and one closer to me with their back turned. At the same time I saw Kimiyo being pulled by the wrist toward the other three and that was all it took to get my anger to spike. I look around and see a metal trash can lid. Without hesitation I picked it up and looked back at the figure.

"Hey!" I called and as soon the figure turned around I threw the lid like a Frisbee and hit the figure square in the face.

The figure fell to the concrete from the force of the hit, letting go of Kimiyo in the process. She took no time in running over to me, and I looked her over once before looking back at the figures.

"You ok?" I ask and I saw as she nodded through the corner of my eye.

"Kimiyo go back through the alley. No buts! Just go! Get out of here now!" I tell her when she was about to protest.

I push her in the general direction of from which I came. I heard footsteps fade and then I remembered that I was being followed. Oddly enough it didn't bother me if she ran into them. They may be strangers to me right now, but I know in my heart that they won't hurt her.

I couldn't say the same for the figures in from of me. They all wore black robes down to their ankles, each one of them having their hoods drawn up. They wore black gloves and silver glinted off the end of the drawstrings for the hood as well a silver loop that graced their necks. It was plain to see even in this lighting that there was one girl among three guys. The one that I had thrown the lid at was standing again and even though I still couldn't see his face I could tell he was pissed. The three in the back turned toward each other as if talking and the one closer to me straightened his robe, brushing off the dust before looking up at me and taking a step forward. That was all I would allow.

"I don't think so." I said before stepping more towards the middle of the alleyway even though it was really wide.

He stopped and his friends in the back did as well turning their gaze on me. They were probably amused but I was serious and that was all that mattered. I had taken a few steps into the alleyway to the point where I was an arms length or two from the first guy and I stopped, waiting for him to make the wrong move. He looked back to his comrades and did some motion with his hand. They shook their heads no. Then I looked down to see him close his fist. I looked back to see that they had nodded their heads yes and that was what I took as the wrong move. I had quickly put my hair in a ponytail and before he could even turn fully turn toward me I launched myself at him pulling back my right arm and throwing a fist.

Somehow my move had missed its mark. I looked back to see him hovering behind me and not letting myself fall to shock I threw back my left leg since it was already in the air from the force of my punch. It just barely touched his robe. Once my foot touched the ground I looked for the figure again. Of course missing him twice pissed me off, but to have the audacity to taunt me afterward by wagging his finger in a 'come here' motion amplified it.

I had more than enough common sense not to listen, so when he saw me widen my stance and stay put, I think he wasn't too happy. I gave him a smug smirk and he came straight at me and I evaded to the left, twisting so I could attempt to elbow him from behind. He was fairly taller then me so I didn't know if it was going to hit his back. He then came at me with a kick so I flipped out of the way. All those years of martial arts and gymnastics definitely paid off. He didn't even wait for me to stand up before he was attacking me. I blocked off everything he threw at me while trying to at least land a punch in but he was unrelenting. It almost felt like we were fighting for hours before someone else decided to step in. He was backing up from one of my attacks before I suddenly felt someone behind me. I vaulted forward out of instinct and turned around to see one of the other guys that had been standing off to the side before was now joining the fight. Two against one? Not so bad odds.

I stood in the middle of them and they came after me at the same time and at the last possible moment I duck down and going into a hand stand position I lift my feet into the air and kick when I think they've reached the spot I once was. I still get fabric but I think I felt something solid this time. Instead of landing where I had once been I lean my weight the opposite way and quickly go to a standing position twisting around to face my two opponents. Out of the corner of my eye I see the last two members who where standing in the corner move. Four against one huh? Haven't faced those odds in a while. This may prove to be a little difficult, especially since they all seem a little fast than normal. From the looks of it I was most likely standing in the middle of a four-way pile up.

I go into another fighting stance and wait. The original two guys come after me first and one tries to punch while the other kicks. I dodged both and go for a sweep of the legs. The dodged and I flipped back landing on my feet and standing up. When I looked up I saw a black hood in front of me. Instinctively I grab onto the guy (this was the last guy) and bring my leg in between his legs. Hard. (And let me remind you I'm a soccer player and if it's not bad enough when a non-athletic girl does that, think of what happens when an athletic girl does.)

Needless to say I got a direct hit. I even heard his comrades go 'ooh' like they felt his pain. He voiced his pain in a short man-like squeal, which rose in a couple of octaves every few seconds as he sunk to his knees, cupping where I had just hit. I swear I heard him call mother before he hit the ground. One down three to go. That victory thought was short lived once one of the other two guys started to come at me. I was caught a little off guard and he clipped me in the shoulder. I couldn't even attempt to feel the pain because they came at me harder. Not to mention things began to get crazier.

I couldn't even know what was flying where anymore, though I do know they were growing careless so I got in quite a few hits. Problem was so I was getting careless too and they got me a couple of times. One in particular was when I had manage to land a punch in one of the guy's chest, but he landed one in my ribs and I heard an audible crack but I was still going to go for a sweep of his legs until I saw a glint of something and I had to back off then.

When I did I noticed three things: one, there were multiple spots of pain all over my body, but the places that hurt most where now my ribs, which I was now holding with my right hand, and the same leg I used not only to kick one of the guys in the jewels but the same one the girl in the championship soccer game tried to mess up. Let's just say I didn't exactly get around to icing it at all. It had been hurting on and off but the pain was receding until now. The second thing was my hair was in my face. I looked to the floor momentarily to see the clip I had been using was cut in two. The third thing was that something was trickling down my face and it was too heavy and dense to be sweat. With my left hand I sweep my right cheek and when I looked at my finger tips it was all too clear to see that it was blood.

Wait, make that four things that I had noticed. When I had looked back toward the hooded figures, the girl of the group had something that suspiciously looked like knives in her hands. Her other two comrades looked back at her and I found myself sort of hoping it was with the same incredulous look that I had on my face.

"Enough playing around. We're running out of time." She said brandishing her knives a little higher. Her voice was cold, cruel, heartless, and oddly a little familiar. I swear I heard it before…

"Well if she can disregard our aforementioned regulations…" one of the guys, who had a British accent, said turning toward me and raised his hand which had a silver playing card in it.

A card? Really? I mean she was throwing knives at me and he's going to 52-pick up me to death?

As if in answer he produced about four more with the original one and another five in his other hand and threw them at me. I managed to dodge eight but one caught my right shoulder and the other caught my left forearm. I winced and looked at my newly acquired wounds which were bleeding and the wounds looked deep. What the hell? One has knives and the other had razor cards? I looked back up at them and immediately I noticed something wrong. One guy still on the floor, the girl holding her knives a few feet away from him, and the guy with the cards was a little ways away from them. One was missing. Or…

"You let your guard down." My eyes widened as I heard the last guy's voice and I slowly turned my head to the right to see a dark hood and a faint outline of a malicious grin beyond it. Even if I wasn't going to let the psychotic group of strangers get to me, I couldn't help but let one word pass through my mind with the danger the present situation held:

_Shit._

**Sora's P.O.V.-Earlier**

"Kimiyo."

That was kind of the last thing I was expecting her to say. I mean, I wasn't too subtle in telling who I was just now. Plus, seeing a boy that you look exactly like doesn't happen everyday. I went against better judgment and of course risked her going into a mental shutdown (which she did of course) but it was either that or most likely getting beat with a bat because she thought we were enemies, but when we heard that scream it was like another shock to her system and she took off running.

"Wait!" I had called, but she was already running down an alleyway we didn't see at first and I had ended up running after her anyway.

"Sora!" I heard Kairi call my name but I couldn't loose her now, not while she was so close. Not while she could get in trouble if we loose her again and it seemed whoever Kimiyo is, she's important to her and looked like she was in trouble, so the least I could do was help, right? But what was this feeling in the pit of my stomach? One that said that something bad was bound to happen right now if I loose sight of her? I try to ignore it and chalk it up to nothing but nerves because she still didn't know about us while trying to catch up to her as best as I could, but Riku was the better runner. He had caught up easily and pulled me to a stop, almost making fall to the pavement from the force of the pull.

"Sora! Stop for a second and think!" Riku said once I had stopped.

"We can't loose her!" I say. The feeling in the pit of my stomach was growing worse with each step she took away from us. Oddly enough that dream came to mind and I was sure I was going to have a panic attack.

"Sora-" Riku began but I cut him off.

"We don't have time. Something bad is gonna happen. Right here, right now. I can't explain it but I can feel it. If I loose sight of her I'm going to loose her." I said.

Before they could say anything I started to walk in the direction she went but then something crashed into me almost knocking me over. Somehow I managed to keep us both steady, grabbing on to the person who had barreled into me. I look to see that it was a girl and not just any girl. The girl that was with Akimi: Kimiyo. And she was alone. She looked up and looked about ready to scream until she saw my face, her own going into shock. It really didn't dawn on me why she had that look on her face. The fact that Akimi wasn't with her making the pit of my stomach do violent back-flips. Before anything could be said though something flickered in the corner of my eye and I turn my head to the direction we had been heading. The shadows of the alley were moving and soon enough there were dozens of yellow eyes staring at us, the outlines of their bodies faint.

"Shadow Heartless? Here?" Kairi said looking at the same scene I was.

"Welcoming committee." Riku said darkly. Time was way too short now. I looked at Kimiyo who looked extremely pale as she took in the sight of something not from this world.

"Hey. Where's- Where's the girl that looks like me?" I say shaking her gently and stopping short of saying Akimi's name. I think she may think I was a stalker or something. She looked at me and the same look from before was on her face.

"S-she's back there." She said pointing a little towards the way she had came. That was all I really needed to know.

"Kairi, take her back the way we came. Riku and I will take care of them." I say facing the heartless and pushing her behind me. She left my grasp and no doubt went to Kairi's. I call out my Keyblade and hold it at the ready.

"Ready, Riku?" I saw looking out the corner of my eye to him. He had already called out his Keyblade, Way to the Dawn and was ready to attack.

We rushed forward and began attacking them. We had to get this out of the way and quick. I know I didn't ask why she left Akimi behind, but something told me it couldn't have been of her own free will, which also meant that Akimi was facing some sort of trouble too. We had to get to her. Whatever she was facing I knew for a fact she hadn't dealt with it weren't hard to beat just annoying, and then of course there was the usual problem: as soon you took out three, fifteen more pop into their place. The numbers were beginning to lessen though, and I was wondering whether or not to finish the rest of them off with a little magic. I was turning to Riku to tell him what I thought about doing but suddenly felt something sharp swipe my right check. I winced at the sudden pain and after destroying another shadow I raise my right hand and sweep my right cheek. There was nothing on my hand but it was still stinging, like someone had cut it or something. Suddenly something moved out of the corner of my eye and before I could turn and defend myself Riku had destroyed it.

"You still there Sora?" He said and I turned to him.

"Y-yeah. It's just that…" I say as a shadow suddenly appeared behind him. I destroy it quickly and we were back to back. There were only a few left and I could count the ones I was facing all once on two hands.

"It's just that-" I say fighting and destroying a couple of Heartless.

"I swear I felt-" I pause again destroying a few more.

"Something cut-" I say doing another Keyblade move.

"My right cheek." I say finally deciding to do a little magic to end this.

"Fira!" I suddenly call out and the rest of the shadows where destroyed once the tongues of flame touched them and Riku slashed through his last shadow with one swipe. No sooner had they disappeared into wisps of black smoke my right shoulder and left forearm felt like someone cut them with a knife. I winced and accidentally let out yelp.

"Sora?" Riku said coming over to me. I had checked my shoulder and my forearm to find nothing, but it still stung just like my cheek. I know I didn't imagine it especially if it was still hurting.

"Something's wrong." I say. I took one look at him before taking off down the path from where we had stopped.

Riku was right behind me and something told me Kairi and Akimi's friend Kimiyo weren't too far behind him. During the fight that feeling in the pit of my stomach had subsided a bit because I was focusing on the it, but now, with each step I took it came back with full force and got even worse, making my feet feel like lead. It was like we were moving in slow motion through quicksand; each second that ticked away was against us. I would have screamed for joy once we had reached the end of the alley, but that feeling in the pit of my stomach made it impossible. I skidded to a stop, panting heavily, but once I really saw what was happening, my head couldn't wrap around it.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sora and the others had ran to the other end of alley once all the Heartless were gone and the scene to greet them wasn't one they wanted. There were four hooded figures in the alley, each one with their back turned to them and busy in their own task of trying to regroup with their other comrades and walk to the end of the alley. One was in a kneeling position with another over him talking to him. One was having trouble however because thrashing, fighting, and cursing the hold on her by the figure was Akimi. Anger suddenly bubbled in Sora as he saw this and he called out his Keyblade again.

"Hey!" he called to the hooded figures.

They each stopped. The one that was holding Akimi turned around with her and she was still fighting even though she saw the reason they had stopped. There was still more anger on her face than anything along with blood from a cut on her right cheek as she tried to get her captor to let her loose. From what else they could see, she was also bleeding from a cut on her left forearm. They each turned to the group at the entrance of the alley. One of them even folded their arms of their chest. They heard one chuckle and another one, the only female of the group threw her hand out behind her and a dark portal opened behind them.

"You're too late Keyblade master." One said and the anger in Sora dissipated and turned into shock. That voice… It couldn't be… Not one of them…

Akimi was still thrashing about, pulling at the arm around her neck.

"Let go of me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The figure holding her looked over to the female and she nodded pulling out a knife and flicking the tip which had a sudden purple glow. Suddenly without warning the one holding Akimi lowered his arm a little and female figure stuck the tip of the knife in the side of Akimi's neck. It didn't go deep but with the purple glow it did something bad. Her eyes went wide and her movement stopped almost immediately, the hold on the figure's arm visibly lessening. Her eyes glazed over, and looked over to the group but at one person in particular.

"Sora…" she had said weakly before her eyes closed completely and her hands fell from where they were positioned. The figure holding her picked her up bridal style, her head falling back once she was in his arms and went through the portal, followed by the female, and another male figure that was limping.

"Better luck next time, old sport." The last one said before walking through the portal slowly.

Noticing that there was no one else to go in the portal and Sora suddenly ran toward the portal with his Keyblade ready to attack. The split second that Sora was going to go through the portal for that last figure, it closed and he fell to the cement floor, his Keyblade disappearing once it left his hand. No one said anything, two of the three people still standing by the entrance of the alley were still as shocked as the Keyblade master had been once one of the figures had spoken. It couldn't have been. Yes, there had been reports that new, up and coming nobodies that slipped through the cracks could have wanted to start trouble, but them… They were supposed to be dead. Every last single one of them, save Roxas who was now apart of Sora. They now looked to the boy to see him still in the same position as when the portal had closed. His hands where braced on the floor as he tried to pick himself up into a sitting position. His right hand slowly closed into a fist and he began to pound the pavement in his anger, not noticing the tears that were slipping down his own face. He pounded his fist harder and Kairi started to wince at the sound. With an unreadable expression on his face Riku walked over to Sora till he was standing and facing his right side. He crouched and put a hand on Sora's right shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"We'll get her back." Riku said in a firm voice. Sora stopped the motion of his right hand. He didn't look at Riku, his spike hair hiding his eyes, but the trail of tears where still in plain sight.

"This is far from over. And we'll go in fighting. Your not giving up now, are you Sora?" Riku said and lightened his tone a little at the end. Sora gave him the slightest of smiles, lifted his head a little and turned it slightly to look at Riku.

"No. Not by a long shot." The friends looked at each other with determination set on their face, even though their eyes held the slight guilt ( Sora's had more than Riku's) over what just happened. He may have lost her then but he sure as hell was going to find her and he knew that Riku and Kairi would be by his side to help and fight along with him. They were silent for a while, but someone unexpected had broken it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Came a voice that was quiet at first, filled with anger but high in volume at the end, teeming with rage. Sora and Riku both froze. They had forgotten that Akimi wasn't originally alone. Riku stood up looking at the girl. There were tears streaming down her face as she glared at Riku. He was a little lost for words at this point, so he decided to go with an automatic answer.

"It's complicated." He said and that looked to have infuriated the girl more.

"Bullshit! I just saw my best friend get kidnapped by some freaks in black hooded robes. And they went through a freaking swirl of dark light. Don't tell me it's complicated! Who are you? Why did they take her?" She practically screamed, her outburst reverberating throughout the whole alley.

Her slight was a little blurred by her tears but she would stand her ground. She wanted answers and if she didn't get them she would scream bloody murder till someone called the cops. Riku was about to say something but stopped once he saw that Sora was standing. He looked at him, seeing that his back was still turned to the others. He sighed and turned around, looking the girl right in the eyes, his own filled with an unreadable expression.

"My name's Sora. I'm Akimi's twin brother."

To be continued

* * *

**Serenity Angel fuming. Axel lay in steaming heap in random corner:** You idiot! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with scissors?!?! (Axel doesn't answer. S.A. sighs then turns to Akimi) You ok?

**Akimi (stroking piece of hair very much shorter than the rest, sniffling.):** He's lucky you went at him. I have new reason to kill him.

**Sora:** It's not that bad… (Akimi turns and gives him death glare. Sora runs and hides behind Kairi.)

**Serenity Angel:** Well you have options. What do you want to do? (Akimi thinks about it then eyes light up as if she was just struck with idea. Whispers the idea in S.A.'s ear) Really? You want to do that? Hmm… Well if you truly want to, ok.

**Riku:** Really wanna do what?

**Serenity Angel:** You'll have to see when I'm done. Well see you next time readers! (Axel groans in corner)


	9. Aftermath

**Serenity Angel reading 'How to Survive Freakiously Perky People for Dummies' in beanbag chair. Akimi in couch with blue knit skull cap on. She keeps 'adjusting' the cap.**

**Serenity Angel (not looking up from book):** Stop messing with it. Either leave it on or take it off. (looking up momentarily) You wanted me to do that.

**Akimi:** I know but… You sure it looks alright?

**Serenity Angel:** Contrary to popular belief, I am pretty good with a pair of scissors. (Unknowingly Axel slowly rises from behind the couch behind Akimi and in one swipe takes the cap off)

**Akimi:** Eep! (hurriedly puts on hood)

**Axel:** Come on! We wanna see it.

**Akimi (turning to him almost demonic):** Says the one who idiotically went and took off a chunk my hair!

**Sora:** Come on it can't be that bad.

**Serenity Angel (still reading her book):** It's not. I actually think it looks awesome on her. Or I would have immediately put it back the way it was.

**Sora:** I wanna see it! (Akimi looks at Sora then slowly takes hood off to reveal extremely short, up to the base of her neck hair, in loose curls with bangs out and in eyes)

**Kairi (shocked):** Oh-

**Riku (as shocked as Kairi):** My-

**Serenity Angel (out loud, mostly to herself):** Alice? (everyone looks at her, still to herself) How did the Cullen get into this book? (starts looking at the page from every which angle)

**Sora (turning to look at Akimi smiling):** I think it looks-

**Axel (cutting into what Sora was saying):** Like S.A. butchered it. (starts laughing. Akimi and S.A. with raised eyebrow, looks at Axel)

**Akimi (angry):** Hey I wanted this. She couldn't do anything for you baldy! (points at Rasta Cap that Axel still has on)

**Axel (getting angry too):** Hey listen here 'mini' me-(points at Akimi actually referring to the fact that she looks a little shorter than Sora because of his spiky hair, even though they are actually the same height, but when she looks down it looks like he's pointing at her chest, which is anything but 'mini'. She looks back up at him pissed and cuts him off. They go into a full blown, heated yelling match)

**Serenity Angel (sighing and closing book with a 'snap'):** Hey boys do the disclaimer. I'll take care of those two. (gets up from beanbag chair)

**Riku (over yelling):** Uhh, Serenity Angel does not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters-

**Sora (over yelling):** Except for Akimi and her world of Japan. (hears cloth being ripped)

**Kairi: **Let's go help her.

**Sora:** Yeah. (walking over to yelling match)

**Riku:** Enjoy the chapter (Puts up chapter before walking over to Akimi and Axel.)

* * *

**The World that Never Was**

The dark portal opened in the empty ivory hall of the Castle that Never Was. Four figures walked out, one limping and one with "precious" cargo in his hands, leading the way. Once the last member had stepped upon the threshold, the portal closed leaving the four figures to themselves in the hallway. No one said a word, but just stood their waiting. They didn't have to wait long however.

"Has the mission been completed?" A cold voice behind the one carrying the unconscious girl asked.

They all turned around slowly to their Superior who was walking slowly toward them, his second-in-command not far behind. He walked at a leisurely pace stopping fully in front of II who stood their holding the girl. The Superior smirked maliciously, letting one of his hands ghost along the side of her face and brush her bangs away to get a better look at her face.

"So this is the girl that shares the face of the Keyblade master." He said looking down at her quiet form, letting his smirk widen more. He looked her over and looked satisfied.

"Heal her wounds. She's no good to us dead." He said before turning and walking away. Once he and the second-in-command where gone they looked at each other.

"Who's doing it? Cuz dude… She's a dudette." II said taking a look at her then at the others members who were having a sweat-drop moment.

"Well we have to get the alleviating treatment for the toxin XII placed in her." X said.

"I say we let her sweat it out a little more." Larxene said smirking evilly at the girl. They looked at her and could almost see the plans she had whirring around in her mind for this girl.

"Get- Get her into the holding room. I'll get the antidote from Vexen and get Demyx to heal her wounds." Axel said clearing his throat to go to its original tenor instead of the high-pitched squeak it was a second ago.

Without waiting for an answer he turned around and limped his way toward Vexen's lab. He had noticed that the some of the other members had come out but could really care less. He had actually limped pass Demyx and gave him a curt nod which meant for him to get his ass moving. He did once he saw the look on Axel's face. Because of certain injuries the short trip to Vexen's lab was lengthened a little, even though he was trying to hurry. He didn't even stick around to let Vexen open his trap and start bitching about something or other. He just picked the antidote up off the table and turned around limping back out the room.

He found the walk to the holding room (more like a prison cell that looked like a standard hotel/bedroom) a little faster though slightly more painful as well. He wouldn't allow himself to think just then, just get done with that task. If he had let his mind wander, he'd be thinking about at least 50 ways to get revenge. He paused in front of the door when he had reached the desired room, his hand holding the doorknob lightly. Taking one deep breath, he opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was that she was in the bed, one of the bigger pieces of sparse furniture that took residence along with her. Her hair was left out and splayed across the pillow that currently rested under her head. They had changed her clothing: she was wearing a dark grey long sleeved dress, simple and with a thin black ribbon separating the bust from the rest of the dress that looked like it stopped mid thigh. Demyx had been leaning over her but straightened up and turned to look at whoever walked through the door and it allowed Axel to see her more clearly. There was a white strip on her cheek, one around her neck that almost looked like a choker-necklace, and white gauze peeking out from the right shoulder of the dress. Her right leg (the one she kicked Axel with and the one that had been messed with in the soccer game) was bandaged from her ankle to her knee and it looked like Demyx was just bandaging her left forearm. Axel then moved forward holding the little bottle of antidote out to Demyx, who took the bottle and began administering the contents to the girl.

"How is she?" he asked after a beat of silence, letting Demyx finish up with the antidote.

"She'll be better." He said, nodding, obviously satisfied with his work. Axel was looking at her but then looked up at Demyx who had a funny look on his face. Axel scrunched his nose a little at the sight.

"What?" He asked staring at Demyx. Demyx turned to him and had a cat-like smile.

"She looks so cute!" he exclaimed causing Axel to have another sweat drop moment.

"I just want to squeeze her to death! She looks just like him too." Demyx commented causing Axel's sweat drop to grow larger.

"No shit Sherlock. Quiet down, will you?" Axel said moving closer toward the bed, standing right next to Demyx.

"I was beginning to wonder how Sora would look as a girl… I bet she's much more quiet and innocent than Sora. Bet she gives those cute innocent looks too." He said a little quieter this time but his voice had the same up beat tone to it.

"Don't count on it." Axel said in a dry monotone.

"What, didn't she give one when you two where watching her?" Demyx asked sounding a little let down.

"Nope." Axel answered and as he thought about it, he began to believe she was incapable of such a feat. It was either a thoughtful, smiling, pissed off, serious, or a blank look on her face. And scared that one time…

"Was she easy to catch?" Demyx asked, eyeing Axel's reaction.

"Far from it." Axel said through clenched teeth, remembering exactly what had happened in the alley.

"Hey, it couldn't have been that bad, she's here isn't she? What happened back there?" Demyx asked sincerely curious.

Axel thought about how to answer, the thoughts he had prevented on the walk to the room surfacing. No one and absolutely no one had the guts to be so bold in attack, not even her supposed brother. She was so close too… and asleep at that. Unable to defend her self from a sudden attack of revenge, not even expecting it...

"Hey where are you going?" Demyx asked turning around as Axel suddenly turned himself, walking, or more like limping, away.

"To get ice. Lots and lots of ice." Axel replied, limping out the door, closing it behind him, leaving a confused Demyx behind.

**Japan-The Alleyway**

Kimiyo Fusaki had always been considered the level-headed one of the group… A mediator of sorts as well. Granted she would be as crazy as they where when they were together, but she was always the voice of reason, and the one that ultimately kept them from ever ending up in jail. She believed in what she could see and feel, only letting the seldom little childish thoughts cross her mind now and again. She had allowed herself to believe that everyone and everything had a purpose and was destined to do something with their life or at least, for something to happen in it. She believed in truth and doing the right thing, as well as the best in people. She had forged all her friendships with trust and understanding, Akimi being her first one.

To this day she could still say it was the hardest one, but the best friend she's ever had. She would never regret their friendship. Akimi wasn't exactly forthcoming, especially around the time Kimiyo came along. Her life wasn't exactly a bed of roses. If anything it was the complete opposite. Despite it all, they became the best of friends, sisters really. She knew anything and everything about Akimi; even if sometimes she had to near beat it out of her and vice versa.

So to stand in that alley, with three people she didn't know and one of them, not only looking like a male replica of her best friend but also for that same male to come out and say that he just happened to be the twin of said friend was just a little too much. Not to mention the fact that she just witnessed as the replica, who said his name was Sora, and his other male friend with the white hair slice their way through a hoard of little black pigmy things that they called shadow heartless. She for one knew that shadows weren't substantial. She also knew that there's no possible way to pull a sword out of thin air or for any sword to be shaped like a key.

Oh and the icing on top of the cake: her best friend was kidnapped by four freaks in hooded robes that looked like they were a part of a cult and they went through a… and she really couldn't believe she was going to say this: a portal. She must've inhaled something at the movie theater and was either higher than the sky or sleeping and her reality-is-based-on-hard-facts subconscious got proverbially bitch-slapped by a heavy dose of fantasy. An extremely heavy dose. So she came up with two suggestions to prove this theory: slap herself in the face, hard and risk (that's if the situation was real) embarrassing herself in front of the strangers or subtly pinch herself, hard.

She went with the latter, and since her left hand was already hanging she laid it flat against her thigh and using the nails of her thumb and index finger, squeeze the skin of her leg as hard as trembling fingers would allow, which was actually pretty hard considering.

She didn't wake up like she planned. Ok now with plan B since reality was making her live this situation and most likely wanted to send her to a mental asylum. Her options where 1) talk to them and get some answers, since this was real, basically interrogate them in an Akimi or better yet Haruki fashion, or 2) scream bloody murder and hope that someone gets to her before one of them knock her out. Ok and even if she was considering the aforementioned option, what was she going to say? Especially after being silent for such a long time with nothing but shock plastered on to her face and being scared out of her wits?

"Liar." She found herself whispering before a thought of a true answer could enter her head.

"_Smart._" She thought to herself.

"_The greatest answer of the year. My Kami, you really should win the Pulitzer for journalism!"_ She berated herself in her mind. She didn't let her internal mental scolding show on her face, but she knew she kept her face hard, even if it was mixed in with shock and tears that were drying on her cheeks. The male rep- Sora, was looking at her with a determined look on his face, and, she noted, remnants of tears on his own face.

"I'm not. I know this hard to-" He started shaking his head in the beginning, but she cut him off, anger bubbling to the surface again.

"Damn straight it's hard to believe. I've known Akimi practically my whole life and she never had a brother, let alone a twin." She said, stopping short of saying anything about Akimi being an orphan.

She didn't know them and they didn't exactly give any information worthwhile yet, so she would keep quiet on that detail. She saw his eyes widen at the information he received but return to their normal size almost instantly.

"She doesn't know about me." He said looking down.

No shit. She doesn't even know if her birth parents were alive! But before, when they had reached here and Akimi was kicking and screaming, trying to get herself free, when that bitch with the knife stuck it in her neck……

"You sure about that?" She said as a pang of hurt crept into her heart. He looked at her confused.

"I'm not deaf. I heard her call your name." she said, wondering why she let herself dwell on the fact.

Why was she bringing this up now?

There were bigger questions to ask…

But to think Akimi had been keeping something as big as finding a twin brother or even looking for her birth family from her hurt more than anything cruel Akimi could say, and she knew Akimi could say some cruel things, even though they weren't directed at her. His eyes widened again and it stayed that way longer this time. Kimiyo couldn't help but noticed he looked just like Akimi when someone told her something that actually surprised her… or if she was remembering something.

"She must have heard my name… back in the alleyway…" he said in a remembrance tone.

She couldn't help but let the feeling of relief wash over her. It was probably wrong, but she knew Akimi wouldn't keep something as big as this away from her. She looked at him as he stayed quiet after the last comment, racking her brain of what to ask next. It wasn't that she didn't have questions, it was just that she had too many to ask.

"How do you know about her?" she asked, letting him break out of his reverie.

Her voice was a little less loud but she wasn't going to at least pretend to be any less hostile. Jeez, she just wished she did have to be the harsh one and she wished she wasn't facing this alone… But then again Akimi would probably be standing right next to her and talking the boy in front of her down if the whole gang were here. Hell, Akimi probably wouldn't have been able to throw a punch if the boys had it their way. Inwardly she sighed, thinking of that option. She looked at him and realized that he hadn't said anything since she had asked him the last question. He looked at her his face serious, but his eyes lacking the same intensity.

"I- it's complicated." He said and Kimiyo let out a short laugh that sounded harsh even to her ears.

"Yeah, that's the second time I've heard that line tonight and you know what, doesn't get any better. You obviously know about her, and I want to know how." She said.

She was standing her ground on this. Besides, right now, with Sora standing in front of her, the whole world was getting a little less complicated. Hell, quantum physics was beginning to look like kindergartener work.

"You'll more than likely won't believe us." A new voice said. Kimiyo looked to the right were the girl she had ran with was standing. Kimiyo felt her features soften automatically when her eyes landed on the girl. There was something about the girl that couldn't let Kimiyo, or anyone for that matter, feel ill will toward her. But right now, Kimiyo couldn't agree with her.

"Honey, I just saw your two friends over there fight a hoard of little black, yellow eyed, pigmy things. One of them looks like my best friend's male mirror image. At this point everything is hard to believe, shouldn't even be able to be believable, but I'm beginning. I think if you said Santa Claus was real I'd probably believe you. I've seen things tonight that should never be considered real. So either this is a very elaborate prank that's gone too far and all those who are involved shall pay dearly and will feel my wrath or this is real, as much as I don't want it to be." She said, the last part ending quietly.

"So, I really doubt you'd have a problem with me believing you at the moment. If you would please continue." She said turning back to Sora.

"How do you know Akimi?" she asked turning fully toward him.

He looked at her and sighed, noting her determined face, so what else could he tell but the truth? He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Dreams." He said and he watched as her face went blank and she blinked once.

Then a second time.

Then a third.

Then she actually shook her head a little as if clearing it of something and looked back at Sora.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you right. Are you telling me that you know about my best friend who you say is your twin sister, through mental visions of a slumbering subconscious?" She said.

There went the 'I'll-believe-anything-you-say' statement Kimiyo had made earlier. But seriously. Dreams?!?! He dreamt about her? Isn't that wrong on some level of normalcy considering the situation? He had opened and closed his mouth quite a couple of times trying to find away to answer that. He looked up at the sky for a moment in thought before looking back at Kimiyo.

"You know how they sometimes say that dreams are doorways to other worlds? To another part of you that the rest of the world doesn't get to see? Well, it's a little more than true in my case." He said after choosing his words carefully.

She looked at him blinking again. Why did that oddly enough sound like something Akimi would say? Something that Akimi would try to explain to her? She looked at him sighing, her resolve to be angry ebbing slowly away.

"These dreams." She said addressing Sora.

"Did they happen to tell you that she was gonna get kidnapped?" she asked. She was actually attempting to lighten the mood, even if it was a dark way of doing so, but the immediate wash of guilt over his face almost knocked the breath out of her and set her anger on the rise again.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" she asked after everyone was quier after awhile.

"Because of the dreams, I've had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. But I didn't know they were going to take her away. I didn't even know that they were watching her. The… people that took her, they're apart of this group and none of them are supposed to even be alive. They-" Sora said, practically everything coming out in a rush, but when he had said 'not' and 'alive' in the same sentence, it sent up a red flag.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait just a minute. What do you mean not supposed to be alive? How would you even know that?" Kimiyo said looking at the boy.

"Because… I've seen to the destruction of this group… Most of them were killed by my hand." He said and for a split second, she didn't think he was serious.

But he didn't crack a smile and the corners of his mouth didn't twitch. Her eyes widened and Kimiyo took a step back. Ok, Akimi was bad, but this boy, Akimi's potential twin brother, actually killed people?

"I think we're getting a little a head of ourselves her. Look, your scaring her." She heard the other boy say.

"Riku's right. I think its best we explain everything to her. From the beginning, and I mean the very beginning." The girl next to Kimiyo said.

"Well, which beginning is that?" Sora asked a little confused.

"Where we come from." Kairi answered. Sora looked at Kairi and nodded before looking back at Kimiyo.

So moving closer, Sora explained how the world which Kimiyo was standing on wasn't the only one in existence and the universe was very different from what 'experts' say it was, that there were actually many worlds and those same worlds where connected, though that connection was a complex thing in itself, that Riku, Kairi, and his self weren't from this world, and more likely than not, Akmi wasn't from this world either. He explained about his Keyblade, the King, Heartless, and Organization 13, the group that no doubt had Akimi, even though, he stressed, they weren't supposed to be alive. He explained the dreams and finally their reason for being there.

Kimiyo had miraculously stayed where she stood, letting the boy and his other friend come closer and listened to everything the he had said. She had listened quietly, not butting in once and now that he was finished, she didn't know what to do next, because against her own beliefs, she believed him, no matter how hard she tried not to or how much she told herself that this boy and his friends were nuts. She knew why, even though she didn't want to admit it. She knew it was partly due to the fact that she knew when Akimi was lying or telling the truth: It showed in her eyes. And not only did this boy share the same face, they shared the same intense, cerulean blue, and, at the moment, truth filled eyes.

"Oh, sweet Kami." Kimiyo said looking away from the boy, taking a few steps and putting a hand to her forehead while the other went to rest on her stomach.

"Are… Are you ok?" the girl, Kairi had asked.

"Gimmie a minute." Kimiyo said trying to calm herself down. She took a few deep breaths, letting everything she was just told sink in, and getting over the effect of Akimi's... no not Akimi's... Sora's eyes. When she found herself calm she let her hands fall to her side not looking at them yet.

"And?" she said after another breath. She turned to look at them, each sporting a confused look on their face.

"What happens now?" she asked looking at the three, but her gaze ultimately ending up Sora. He looked between his friends before looking back at Kimiyo.

"We find her. And bring her back." He said with determination in his voice. She looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

She could tell…

She could tell that he would bring her back safely. Looking at him now, he would probably fight to the death for her, though he barely knew her…

There was only one problem and she wanted to know, though she couldn't voice that one question, that one single word that was flashing like a neon sign in her mind……

Where?

To Be Continued

* * *

**Serenity Angel (holding back Akimi with Kairi, to Axel):** Dude seriously, why the Hell did you have to go there?

**Axel (Riku and Sora holding him back):** Because she went there!!! (trying to break from of the boys' grips.)

**Akimi (still struggling in S.A's and Kairi's hold**): Oh yeah? Well if you weren't such an ass, I might've kept the comment to myself and not had to take you down a couple of notches. (tries to get loose)

**Serenity Angel (getting pissed):** Alright that's enough! (everyone quiet's down. S.A. lets go of Akimi and goes between her and Axel. Points to Akimi) You to the beanbag chair! (turns and points to Axel) you to the pillow corner! (Kairi lets go of Akimi and Riku and Sora let go of Axel. Both to their respected corners.) You two are acting like babies! And so help me if someone says hypocrite! (looks around the room and no one says anything. Looks at Akimi) You are to test the new do for a week, and if you don't like it, I'll change it back to how it used to be. (looks at Axel) She's been nice to you with your little hair problem, so you are to be nice, and so help me if you tease her about her hair, I _will_ let Yukina make you her new play toy. Understood? (both look at the wall, but you can tell they understand. S.A sighs) What happened? You two used to get along well. It was like you were friends.

**Akimi and Axel (mumbling**): Why would I get along with that jerk (Akimi)/brat (Axel)? (Both hear what the other says and go into another yelling match. S.A. sighs shaking her head.)

**Serenity Angel (over yelling):** See you next time readers. (waves)


	10. About Her

**Serenity Angel (with hammer and chisel in hand and multiple large blocks of cement in front of her; Works hard on breaking one that has O.F inscribed on side. Mumbling): **Stupid writer's blocks and their stupid largeness and their stupid being everywhere you don't need them to be… (Keeps mumbling as Akimi comes over looking at S.A. while she's working on the cement block)

**Akimi:** Hey S.A.!

**Serenity Angel:** Hey Aki-Chan. (stops what she's doing and looks at Akimi.) Ahhh, so instead of keeping it the one week, you decided to keep the hairstyle till the next time I updated?

**Akimi:** Yeah… I liked it a lot. I might as well grow it out!

**Serenity Angel (still working with hammer and chisel, smiling):** That's good. And has Axel been bothering you about it?

**Akimi:** Well… (Looks over to Axel who's in a corner with duck tape over his mouth, scowl on his face, and arms crossed over his chest) He's currently following the 'if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all' policy.

**Serenity Angel:** Heh... Was it by choice?

**Akimi:** Well it was either that or Yukina's new BFF.

**Serenity Angel: **Glad to see him finally taking me seriously. (Nods head in approval and then goes back to working on block with renewed vigor.)

**Akimi (Suddenly curious): **Umm… Serenity, what are you doing?

**Serenity Angel:** Well, (wipes sweat off brow) I'm working on trying to break my multiple writers' blocks, starting with this one since it's the closest block to me.

**Akimi:** And how's that workin' out for you?

**Serenity Angel (looking at block):** Not so well… I think it's time to go bring out the heavy artillery. (Gets up from seat) Hey Aki, you and Riku can handle the disclaimer while I go look for something… (Walks out of room in to next and sounds of searching for something can be heard)

**Akimi:** Ok… Hey Riku! (Riku, who is playing video games with Sora, looks up) Serenity wants us to do the disclaimer.

**Riku:** Ok. (Puts the game on pause which aggravates Sora a little)

**Sora:** I was just about to beat you!

**Riku:** How can you do that when I'm in the lead? (Walks over to Akimi while Sora tries to think of a good comeback. Akimi smiles when Riku has reached his destination)

**Akimi:** You want to go first, or should I?

**Riku:** Ladies first.

**Akimi:** Ok… (Clears throat) Serenity Angel does not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters-

**Riku:** Except for Akimi and her world of Japan…. Hey, where is Serenity?

**Akimi:** She went looking for something. (Suddenly hear series of crashes and an 'aha'. S.A. comes out holding a big load of boxes and the marking on the boxes makes Akimi and Riku's eyes bulge.)

**Akimi:** Serenity… What is that?

**Serenity Angel:** Exactly what it looks like. Great big boxes of explosives. Stocked up the stash when I bought fireworks for 4th of July. (Sets them down and begins setting them up around each block.) **(To Readers) **Ok guys before you go off and read the long over due chapter, I just want you to know that for the first time ever, there is **a song dedicated** to this chapter. In fact it's the name of the chapter. I felt that it really tied into this one and I hope you will listen to it while you're reading. **The song is called 'About Her' by Malcolm Mclaren.** If you are a fan of the **Kill Bill Movies** like myself, you'll know that this song is from **Kill Bill Vol. 2.** Well guys hope you enjoy the chapter (stands up and dusts off hands) I need to go and find a roll of wire to set this thing off. (walks off to go find one)

**Riku:** I don't think this will end well…

**Akimi:** Wanna go find a safe place to hide?

**Riku:** Yeah, let's do that. (Pulls up chapter as he walks away)

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

She couldn't believe she had decided to bring them back to Akimi's apartment. She didn't hear when she had given out the invitation during their awkward moment of silence. She didn't even hear when they had accepted. She had just left her question unasked and unanswered (for now) and had just realized that they were walking in the general direction of Akimi's apartment complex. She had the sneaking suspicion that it was to make sure that she didn't faint or anything of the sort on her own way there. She was actually grateful they had accepted if it was for that reason.

There was no way in hell she was going to the cops with this one or she'd be in the loony bin for sure. Plus, she couldn't help but trust them, though common sense was yelling at her not to do that so easily. But here they were only a few blocks away.

She was supposed to be at Akimi's for the night anyway, it would raise her mother's suspicion if she went home without her belongings. Yeah, not exactly something she wanted to do. And she didn't exactly want to spend the night alone in Akimi's apartment either. They had been silent the whole way, looking like abnormally quiet and dejected teenagers to the random passerby.

"You're sure her parent's won't mind?" Sora had asked after awhile.

He was actually a little ahead of her, her having pointed out when to turn on which street corner. She didn't even hear when he had asked that question the first time. Had she even mention something about Akimi's current parental and living situation back in the alley? She shook her head of the thought looking ahead of her. They were going to find out soon anyway…

"She doesn't have parents." Kimiyo said softly, almost automatically.

At first there was no reaction, but then Sora stopped suddenly, causing Kimiyo to stop suddenly too. He turned to look at her so fast, she would've sworn he caught whiplash. Kairi and Riku had turned to look at her too.

"What?" Sora asked, his voice so low it was almost a whisper. She had then realized that she really hadn't even mentioned the fact, even after all they had told her. She hadn't told them anything about Akimi really. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly looking at them sympathetically.

"Akimi's an orphan. Has been so since the day she was born." She said, and almost instantly regretted the last line when she saw the look on Sora's face.

It was heartbreaking and almost had _her_ going into tears again. They had stopped in front of a small park with a couple on benches. She sighed walking over to the nearest bench, taking a seat. She ran her hand over her face before looking at the other three again, wrapping her arms around her elbows.

"She should be the one to tell you this." Kimiyo said in a warning tone looking at them. They kept silent. She was right; it should be Akimi telling them this… But she wasn't here and this couldn't be ignored.

"It would be better if we found out at least something for now." Sora said quietly.

She sighed knowing he had more of an advantage in the 'what's fair' category than her. She knew Akimi for years, they didn't. She sighed again, wrapping her arms around herself tighter.

"When I first met Akimi, she was just returning to the orphanage after what she called 'another failed attempt of the foster system.'" She said looking ahead but not really seeing anything. They had moved closer to Kimiyo, Kairi venturing to sit next to the girl while the boys stood up.

"Imagine being a five year old… and another five year old saying that to you. On the first day of school too… Not something you expect to hear when you're trying to make a friend…" She said a sad smile faintly lining the corners of her lips.

"She said they found her on the doorstep with nothing but a name tacked to the pink blanket she was wrapped around in. Said she couldn't have been older that a few hours or so." She said, the ghost of a dark chuckle passing through her lips and into the night sky. Sora furrowed her eyebrows, a frown becoming a more prominent part of his facial features.

"Since I've known her she was being bounced from foster home, back to the orphanage to foster home again… She grew up thinking that all adults were liars and that no one gave a damn… That was until her last foster parent." She said. They looked at her then, her face set as if remembering a distant memory.

"Chihiro Hatsuyo. Akimi had been in the orphanage for a longer period than usual before she came along. So long that she thought she was gonna stay in there until she would age out of the system since she was one of the older children. And I dunno how many foster homes Aki was in before Chihro's, but I know it was more than what you could count on two hands at one time. So it's safe to assume that Aki wasn't the most… forthcoming with Chihiro. And that's putting it lightly.

"She'd had so many bad experiences before that she was determined to stop it before it could happen again. She wouldn't let Chihiro get close to her at all. Aki basically kept a very thick, almost impenetrable wall between her and herself, much thicker than the usual one she kept up. But we soon found out that Chihiro wasn't one to give up so easily. It had taken a while, but Chihiro manage to do what no adult in her life had ever done: show that there were good older figures in this world.

"Things were going really well between them and what was months turned into a year and change. It looked so well that one day Akimi told me how she thought Chihiro was going to adopt her. I'd never seen her so happy to have a parental figure in her life: A true one… She finally had stability and a real home… But it never had the chance to last." Kimiyo said, the last part coming out quietly. The others still heard it however and threw their gaze her way.

"I remember that day all too clearly: We were just about to head home from working on a class project after school, just joking and messing around when one of the staff had suddenly called Akimi back. We had waited for her while she talked to him. Not even a minute later she took off running, looking panicked. When we had caught up with her, she was on the verge of tears…" Kimiyo said pausing, shaking her head slightly before returning her gaze to see nothing.

"It had turned out that Chihiro was in a horrible traffic accident and she was in the hospital, alive, but barely. After that she had been touch and go for a while, only just holding on, but Akimi knew she was suffering… We all did. It was about the fourth or fifth day after the accident and Akimi went into her hospital room alone to talk to her… A few hours later she… she let go. One of the strongest women I know for holding on that long and being as injured as she was…

"It was a blur after that… until it came time for the reading of Chihiro's Will. It had turned out that the day that Chihiro had gotten caught in the accident was the same day the adoption papers were finalized. Chihiro had basically left everything to Akimi in her Will and they gave Akimi a choice: She could either be put back in the system or live by herself without a guardian and her social worker acting as an overseer until they see fit that she was okay under such terms. Akimi chose the second option, and not because she couldn't stand the system anymore… but because no one could ever take on the place or ever be what Chihiro was to her… She would rather live alone then under another person's roof when they were not and could never be her parents... She's been living alone ever since then…" Kimiyo said ending quietly and looking at all three of them, but letting her eyes which were currently unreadable, rest on Sora.

They trio all stood or sat there, digesting the information they had just received. Sora was trying his hardest to let the information sink in, but for some reason, it seemed like too much to do so. She had been living alone this whole time? Without a family, whether it was a real one or not? Besides the fact that they were forced to grow up differently, he thought that she would have at least had someone to watch over her here. Even though what Kimiyo had just told them and what he had seen himself while following her around was much more substantial than what the dreams ever showed him, they made her life seem like his in almost every way… except different at the same time, though not in the way Kimiyo had just told him.

At that same moment, he looked down at the ground and let his fists clench horribly tight at the realization of what he was doing. He was still letting the dreams form who she was even though he now knew for himself that she was a real person and quite possibly… no more than likely different from himself. She wasn't just some figment of his imagination. Didn't any given time since he'd been here fortify that? Or just now in the alley? Was that the reason she was taken away so easily? Because he still couldn't believe she was real?

Kimiyo had stood up watching Sora as he clenched his fist tighter, his knuckles growing whiter than should be possible. He was angry before, but what ever he was thinking now had him beyond pissed. She was scared for what she was about to do, because he seemed so volatile at the moment, but she ventured to put a hand on his shoulder which made him jump. He looked up at her and she saw that tinge of anger on his face before he made it melt away into a mask that was clearly unreadable. She looked at him sympathetically but didn't say anything. She just started to walk slowly back toward the sidewalk knowing that they would follow her. She decided to stay quiet for the rest of the trip so they could sort out what she had just told them in their own ways. She had lived through this practically her whole life. They had only just begun.

They walked a few more blocks, and turned a few more corners before they soon found themselves walking up the steps to a large building about four stories high. Kimiyo led them inside this building up many flight of steps, stopping on the fourth floor itself. They walked down the hallway stopping three doors away from the staircase, Kimiyo pulling a key chain with multiple keys on it.

"Akimi, each gave us a key when she was given the apartment. She gave it to us in case of emergencies or if we just wanted to come over here whether she's home or not or whatever else is the case." Kimiyo said, answering the unasked question that arose when she had pulled out the keychain.

"You tend to keep saying 'we'..." Riku found himself mumbling before he could prevent it, but stopped off short when he actually noticed what he was saying. Kimiyo had found the key she was look for and was currently pushing it in to the door handle when she let out a short involuntary 'heh' before turning around and giving Riku a small sad smile.

"I do, don't I?" she said before turning around and pouring her attention into the lock.

"Akimi's generally a friendly person despite her past experiences, and is on sociable terms with most of the student body with the exception of a certain few, mostly girls who are completely idiotic anyway, but she has five friends, and that number includes me, who she is extremely close to." Kimiyo said, finally getting the door and swinging it open, letting the others walk into the dark apartment before herself.

"They are Haruki Shouyouka, Kosuke Hatake, Seiji Imarai, Ichiri Yoshiwa, and myself, Kimiyo Fusaki." She said closing the door behind herself, taking off her shoes and flipping on a switch. The dark apartment suddenly became filled with light, revealing what it kept hidden before.

"This is Akimi's apartment..." she said slipping pass them and coming to stand in front of the the trio in the living room and looking around the space with them.

"I don't remember if I had said this, but you're all welcome to stay the night… Akimi would have wanted you to." She said getting their attention and stopping Sora from saying anything else when it looked like he was about to protest.

"Umm… Well, just make yourself at home… I don't know if you've been here long, but if you had previous arrangements and want to contact them…" she said, letting the sentence hang as she gestured to a phone on a small table next to the left arm of the couch.

"Yuko… We should call her and tell her what happened." Kairi said looking Sora and Riku, who looked back at her.

Kimiyo reached for the phone and once the boys had turned back to her she threw it over to Riku who caught it easily.

"You guys can make the call and I'll go some bedding and stuff out." Kimiyo said pointing to a hallway while walking backwards.

She then turned on her heel and disappeared into the hallway without another word. They looked at each other before Kairi pulled out the piece of paper Yuko had handed them before they had left the shop. Riku punched the number into the phone and passed it off to Sora. The conversation wasn't exactly the best one they had so far: Yuko at least heard them out, Watanuki on the other hand… Well it was just a good thing that Yuko didn't have a lot of neighbors or else they would have been complaining about the yelling, which was mostly on part of Yuko's arguing with Watanuki. After the initial yelling had subsided, Sora put the phone on speaker and set it between the three of them explaining the current situation they were in now, as well as a decision of what to do next.

They had decided that since it was already too late in the evening, it was best for the three to stay over at Akimi's apartment for the night. They would come back to the shop tomorrow as soon as possible in order for them to contact everyone else back in Disney Castle and tell them what had happened as well as come up with a true plan of action. Sora hung up the phone after that, putting it back on its receiver. The three looked at each other before sighing simultaneously, the events of the night finally bringing on its effects. There was just a beat of silence as the three looked at their new surroundings.

"Umm… I'll go see if she needs help." Sora said suddenly before turning and walking down the hallway himself.

The hallway led to four doors: one door at the opposite end of the hallway, two on the right side and one on the left. The two doors on the right side were spread apart, one being closer to the door at the opposite end of the hallway and the other being directly opposite of the door on the left side. The door next to the one on the other side of the hall was open with light shining out and Kimiyo's shadow visible on the wood floors. Sounds of her struggling with some package could be heard even from where he stood. Sora walked down the hallway to where Kimiyo was, ready to offer his assistance. When he passed the first two doors however, he stopped dead in his tracks, an unexplainable sensation spreading eerily down his spine. The sensation ebbed slowly away from his spine and to his right hand, tingling in one spot continuously on the back of it. He looked slowly to his right, the door he was sure was closed before now slightly ajar and pulling him to explore the unknown. Before he could even register what he was doing, he found his right hand pushing the door further open and flipping on the light switch to reveal a bedroom. It didn't take long to realize that the room belonged to Akimi.

The walls were pale gold, a few posters and pictures that captured friends and special occasions in a single shot decorating them. There was a polished wooden desk, the color of dark chocolate, near the door complete with a comfy looking office chair. The desk had a laptop resting on its surface as well as random magazines and papers neatly stacked into little piles. There were also a big, light brown candle and a couple of picture frames, the people in those pictures smiling warmly at whoever had taken the photograph and hand built shelves over the desk that was filled with books and random little toys and collectibles. There was another office chair on the other side of the desk that looked like it was as comfy as the first and three plump bean bag chairs one white, two cream colored in a remote corner of the room. There was a closet on the east wall, the beanbag chairs taking root on the left of it, the doors being the same color as the desk and wide open to reveal Akimi's choice of style. There was a big dresser the same color of the desk and closet doors on the other side of the room and next to it, opposite the door, was a window with cream colored drapes and underneath it was fairly large bed with a full bed set: Two large pillows in cream pillowcases, two medium ones in white and two small ones in gold. There was a pale gold coverlet on the length of the bed and a lighter sheet rested on the foot of the bed. There was also a wicker chest the same color as the rest of the wooden furniture in the room and a small table next to the head of the bed. There was a lamp, a candle exactly like the one on the desk, two picture frames and something else that caught Sora's interest.

He walked over to the little table slowly and found a long pad with an MP3 player lying on top of it. He took the MP3 player off the book and picked it up gently looking at it. It looked like a drawing pad.

"I see you found Akimi's room… and one of her hobbies." Sora heard a voice say that made him jump and almost drop the book. He looked back to the door to find Kimiyo staring back at him with two boxes in hand that had pictures of mattresses on them. She set them down near the door and walked over to him, her gaze on the book.

"Hobbies?" Sora asked with quiet curiosity, bypassing the fact that he was technically trespassing. She let out a slight chuckle.

"Yeah. Akimi loves doing a lot of random little constructive stuff like this whenever she's bored to keep herself busy. She's actually pretty good at it, though she believes otherwise…" Kimiyo said as she came to stand by Sora.

"She always has some a few old drawing pads around. Chihiro, among on other things, was an interior designer. Hence Akimi's room… So she gave Akimi a few pads to do whatever she wanted with it. Akimi has them so dog-eared and eraser-smudged that it's a wonder how they're still in one piece." Kimiyo said as she looked at the book in Sora's hands. When she set her gaze on the book she blinked and gave it a puzzled look. She took the book out of Sora's hands and looked at it in her own.

"Hmm… That's weird… This one looks completely new." She said turning the drawing pad over in her hands a couple of times before turning it to the front side again and flipping it open to the first drawing.

Kimiyo's eyebrows furrowed further at the first drawing while Sora's eyes widened. It was a rather large drawing of a symbol, but not just any symbol: it was the same symbol that would appear on his hand in the dreams… only it was the other half.

"Hmm… this one must not be finished yet." Kimiyo muttered before turning the page to reveal a very detailed drawing of Disney Castle itself. Not the world, but the actual Castle, from the front lawns to every tower that was built. Kimiyo had murmured approvingly at it before turning the page again. Sora watched as each drawing revealed someone, somewhere, or something he knew and, between Akimi and him, _only_ he was supposed to know: the King and Queen, Lady Daisy, Donald, Goofy, Max, a gummi ship Chip and Dale, Radiant Gardens, Leon, Yuffie, Areith, Tifa, Cloud, Cid, Merlin, Yen Sid, and the three good fairies were just some of the people he had met on his journeys and in this book. Some of the drawings were complete while others still needed that finishing touch.

"This girl needs to stop eating so much sugar." Sora heard Kimiyo mutter while they were looking at a certain picture.

It was one of the unfinished drawings, but Sora could tell from anywhere that it was a papou fruit. Kimiyo probably thought it was just random unfinished shape with a leaf on the top. She turned the page again and Sora took a sharp intake of breath.

"Hmm… this place looks pretty." Kimiyo said as she lightly skimmed the surface of the page with her finger. It was a detailed drawing of a beach at what could possibly have been at sunset, a beach Sora knew all too well. Kimiyo turned the page again to show an overview of an island paradise.

"_Destiny Islands."_ Sora thought as he looked at the picture. Sora suddenly got the feeling that if they looked any farther in the drawing pad that Kimiyo wouldn't like what she saw. He looked at her and moved a hand toward the drawing pad.

"Kimiyo, I think we should-" Sora had started but it was too late. She had already turned to the next page and he heard her gasp in shock. He looked at and if his eyes could widen anymore they would've fallen out of their sockets, for on the page was a fourteen year old version of himself and Kairi, and a fifteen year old Riku smiling at the two observers warmly and without a care in the world.

"No…No way… How…" Kimiyo said shaking her head, her mind not accepting what she was seeing, when suddenly, something Akimi had said came to mind.

"_Kimi… I haven't…There's something that you don't know."_

"Oh my God..." Kimiyo found herself whispering in disbelief, her grip on the drawing pad going slack. It fell onto the floor with a soft thud and Sora looked at her. Kimiyo stared at the wall in front of her, but nothing truly held her gaze.

"She knew... She knew all along… That's what was bothering her all this time… what she was hiding…" Kimiyo said in disbelief as she sunk down to sit on the bed. She ran a hand through her hair before letting her face fall in both hands.

"But how?" Kimiyo whispered, still incredulous.

"Dreams." Sora said as realization hit him. Kimiyo picked her head up and looked at him.

"She… she must have had them too… All this time…" Sora said. He bent down to pick the book back up and looked carefully at the picture.

"Why didn't she just tell us?" Kimiyo said out loud, not really looking for an answer as she ran a hand through her hair again.

"She didn't want to worry you… Any of you." Sora said quietly. Kimiyo looked back at the boy to find his gaze on the picture they had stopped at.

"She didn't tell you about the dreams because she didn't want to worry you… especially if it turned out to be nothing…And more than likely she believed that you wouldn't understand… not something like this…" Sora said as his left thumb ran over the edge of the drawing it occupied.

"How…" Kimiyo started but Sora answered what she wanted to ask.

"Because I did the same thing." Sora said as he looked up and ran a hand through his spikes, taking a seat next to Kimiyo. He sighed and put the book back on its place on the bedside table and sighed.

"Weird things have been happening to me since I was fourteen. I've kinda gotten used to it… as well as a little paranoid… but that's another story. We've kind of just gotten back to normal…I really didn't want to worry them… though, I guess my actions when it came to the dreams didn't exactly help… But I wanted my friends to be safe no matter what..." Sora said with his head down.

Things went quiet for a moment, the two sitting in silence. Kimiyo didn't look at him but stared at the floor beneath her. She had wanted to deny what Sora had said bout not being able to understand the dreams, but she knew he was right, no matter how much she didn't want him to be when it came down to it.

"I know I don't know Akimi… and obviously I doubted the fact that she was real… But I know better now… And I want her to be safe no matter what… No doubt, it seems a little weird… but… it's just this feeling I get, even though I really don't know her… And I know it won't go away…" Sora said, leaving out the part where he was quickly finding the thought of it ever going away increasingly unpleasant.

"I'll bring her back… I promise…" Sora said in a whisper, repeating the promise he had made earlier that evening and now bringing back the one word question that had popped into her head before.

"Where?" She found herself blurting out before she could stop herself. She sighed and refused to look Sora's way and let the hands that had fallen to her knees ball into fists.

Sora looked at her, confused by the question.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked once the silence had stretched too long for his liking. Kimiyo didn't answer him at first, still keeping her gaze down on the floor. She bit her lip before raising her head a bit, still keeping her gaze away from Sora.

"When you told me why you three were here…" She started quietly. "You said… You said that you had to take her back to that place called Disney Castle… But what happens after that?" She asked just as quietly as she had started slowly looking toward him.

His eyes widened once he realized what she was asking and he looked away from her in thought. In all honesty, Sora had not thought about what would happen after they brought Akimi to Disney Castle. He hadn't really planned that far after he found out she was real due to the fact the he was still dealing with the information. He looked back at her after a few moments of thinking, coming up with hopefully what would be seen as a good answer.

"I… I really don't know what happens after that… We'll just have to see what the future can bring…" he answered just as quietly as she had asked him.

"But…" he picked up again after a beat of silence. "It will be Akimi's decision of what to do after we bring her back to the Castle and everything that needs to be done is done... And no matter what I'll respect that decision." Sora said with true sincerity in his voice.

Kimiyo looked at the boy, and for the second time that night, was overwhelmed by the honesty in his eyes. After a few more moments of silence he stood up and took the book in hand and looked back at Kimiyo.

"I guess we should tell Riku and Kairi." He said quietly.

She looked up at him and nodded, standing up and walking out the room with him, taking off the light and shutting the door behind them. She picked up the boxes she had left at the door and took them with her. They walked into the living room in absolute silence, startling Kairi and Riku who were having their own quiet conversation on the couch. They looked back at the two and quickly noted the looks that were held on each face.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked first, standing up to look at them.

Sora looked from Kairi's and Riku's faces, to the book and then looked back at Kimiyo. He sighed before looking back at his childhood friends and moving toward them. This was turning out to be the longest night he'd ever experience and it didn't look anywhere near finished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He couldn't tell whether the current situation was dream or reality, his brain having blurred the line considerably a long time ago, though he leaned toward the former. He knew he wasn't alone in the room that was darker than the blackest ink ever created. He could hear the rustle of multiple black cloaks as they circled him in the room like vultures to a freshly deceased buffalo. He felt as though there was a spotlight on him and only him as he turned every which way to try and catch his unwanted company that chose to be heard but remain unseen.

They moved too fast for his eyes to even try and attempt to process, and he knew in his proverbial gut that they were mocking him. He turned round and round try to catch at least one but it felt like he was turning through sand. After his last attempt there was a sudden sound, low at first, but rising in pitch until it was full blown unison of maniacal laughter.

"You were too late." One said in a mocking tone. The others began to repeat the sentence like a mantra, which made anger bubble in Sora.

"Where is she? Give her back!" He yelled out into the darkness. They only laughed at him and kept their continuous movement.

"Sora…" He heard a weak voice call.

"Akimi?" The anger drained from him instantly and his heart almost stopped and he looked around franticly, trying to find where her voice came from.

"Akimi?!?!" Sora called him again but he was only met with laughter.

"Don't bother trying to find her." Another voice that was different from the one before said.

"She's not there." Said another voice and then another mantra began.

"You didn't protect her… You failed her… " They began to say at the same time, the statements weighing thickly in the air and beginning to sound like steel nails scratching a chalkboard. Sora covered his eyes in an attempt to drown out the sound, falling to his knees and screwing his eyes shut.

"Shut up!" He screamed, but the cry was weak against the united voices.

Laughter began to mix with the different mantras and suddenly something felt very, very wrong.

"You were too late!" A strong, malicious male voice yelled.

Sora opened his eyes at the sound of the familiar voice that was too close for comfort. They widened considerably when a dark shadow suddenly separated Sora from the spotlight and he twisted his upper body around to see a hooded figure with a sword in each hand, the blades looking like sinister red shafts of light. It was at that sudden point that Sora realized he was in the worst possible scenario ever: One of the swords were aimed at his chest and there was no way to stop it or move out of the way in time.

Sora had closed his eyes and braced himself for an impact that never came. He waited a few moments more on baited breath for some sort of pain, but nothing came.

"Sora?" He heard a concerned voice whisper to him.

He opened his eyes to find his own face surrounded by brown locks considerably longer than his own staring down at him, head tilted to the side and features stained with worry. Sora's eyes widened greatly and he blinked his eyes only to find the face had quickly changed to Kimiyo's, which was laced with the same worry the other one had held before.

"Sora, are you alright?" Kimiyo asked.

Sora blinked a couple more times before sitting up and rubbing his eyes to make sure the scene (or people) before him wouldn't change again. He looked around, remembering that he was in Akimi's apartment, as well as all the events from yesterday.

After explaining to Kairi and Riku what Sora had stumbled upon (his choice of words) in Akimi's room and what it meant, they decided to wait till morning to talk it out, too tired from all that had happened already to start another discussion that would just get them going in circles again. It was decided that the girls would take Akimi's room and the boys would sleep in the living room on air mattresses. And now here Sora found himself, with the couch pushed up against one wall and on one of the air mattresses it took forever to inflate because someone (coughsoracough) kept messing with the switch on the pump.

"You look like you were having a bad dream." She said when he hadn't answered her. She straightened up and looked down at him, her head still tilted and worry still immanent.

"More like a deserved nightmare…" Sora mumbled low as to not let Kimiyo hear.

She did anyway but decided to hold back her comment. After all, she didn't know how alike Akimi and Sora were, but she knew for sure that it was rare for Akimi to be a happy go lucky morning person. Instead she took the half dead, half smiley approach, though more often than none she was a 'to hell with the sun and early hours' person. She watched as he lazily scratched the back of his head and looked over to Riku, who was on the other air mattress a foot or two away still sleeping soundly. He just sighed and stood up bringing his coversheet with him. He turned to Kimiyo and gave her a sheepish grin as if his previous comment was never said and then did a salute, one hand still wrapped in the covers.

"Private Sora up and reporting for duty!" He said and then suddenly yawned after saying the statement. She chuckled at him and gave him a small smile.

"Not as up as we would hope." She stated as she walked backwards a little and walked into the kitchen.

He followed her, the aroma of breakfast hitting him instantly as he took one step through the doorframe. He took a seat at the small table in the kitchen and looked around, smiling at how cozy and quaint the room looked and felt despite the modern style and bustling sounds of a waking metropolis beyond the window.

"Doesn't feel like we're in a city, does it?" Kimiyo said. Sora turned his head from looking out the window to looking at Kimiyo. She had her back turned to him with tending to the contents on the stove.

"Chihiro designed the house to be that way: a real family home that fits conveniently in the small space of an apartment, though this place is bigger than the normal apartments here in Tokyo." Kimiyo said as she flipped a frying pan with a pancake in it. Sora smiled at the prospect and began looking around again, noting that someone was missing.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked as he turned around to look back in the living room.

"The shower. You should wake Riku up soon as well, breakfast is almost ready." Kimiyo said depositing the pancake from the frying pan in a plate already stacked high with them.

The sight would usually have him with is mouth watering, but he couldn't help to be resigned to a fairly large smile. It was quiet for the most part after that, the sound of distant running water, sizzling of a frying pan, and the low hum of a radio filling the space.

"Sora?" He turned to look at Kimiyo at the sound of her voice, totally unaware that he had been spacing out before. She had her back to him, still at the stove, but looked to be cleaning up something from there.

"Yes?" He questioned when Kimiyo didn't say anything else.

"Do you remember when I told you that besides me, there were four others who are close to Akimi?" She asked, wiping down the stove top, still keeping her back turned to him.

"Yeah, I remember." He said keeping his eyes trained on her with his undivided attention.

She had kept to the task in front of her for another moment stopping with a sudden sigh and turning to look at Sora, determination strong on her features.

"I think that they should know." She said with firm assuredness.

Sora blinked once, his own face suddenly blank and devoid of any emotion that would give way to an answer to her question.

"How much?" He asked.

He knew who and what she meant, what she was asking for. The only unknown was to what extent was the truth going to be told. Telling Kimiyo was a risk itself, but necessary due to what she had witnessed, and there was absolutely no way in hell for what she saw to ever be talked around or covered up. She did a small shifting movement, her eyes looking to the left as she shrugged unable to look Sora in the eyes. She ran her tongue over her teeth with her mouth closed, a habit she had picked when she knew the person on the receiving end of any news she had to give might not possibly like it. She looked at him, the determined look set on her face again.

"Everything." She said. His eyes widened of their own accord and as he was about to say something when she cut him off.

"Please, just hear me out first. I know that you guys are trying to be incognito about this, but like I said they're close to her too. They deserve to know everything you told me. They care about her just as much as I do and when they notice on Tuesday morning that she's no where to be seen and I was the last one to see her… I know I won't be able to lie to them, to the rest of the school, yeah, but definitely not to them." She said in the seat across from him, having taken it sometime during her explanation.

He looked at her from across the table, knowing she was right, especially when she had mentioned that her friends also cared about her too; she had him right there. Just from watching them in the couple instances he saw them together, he knew how much truth that statement held. It wasn't fair to ask Kimiyo to lie for them, especially when the future was so vague at the moment; there was no telling how long it would take to get Akimi back, and one person could only be missing for so long before people begin to worry. It seemed with Akimi that time was cut back even further. He bit the right side of his lip lightly before sighing and opening his mouth, only for Kimiyo to stop him.

"Oh, and to add on to that request," She started looking at him with a small sense of uncertainty in her eyes.

"I want to tell them today… as in after we're finished with breakfast." She said and Sora blinked.

He contemplated whether that part of the request was unexpected or not. In actuality it really wasn't: sure that gave the word 'sudden' a whole new meaning, but they had to find out before they walked into school Tuesday morning to find one of their best friends missing with no explanation. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to get extra help when it came to coming up with a good excuse for the school faculty's need-to-know basis. He looked at Kimiyo again and gave her a half smile.

"It's fine. The sooner the better right? Like taking off a band-aid." Sora said shrugging and upgrading the smile to a sheepish one. Kimiyo couldn't help but let out a light-hearted chuckle and opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it slowly, shaking her head but keeping a smile on her face.

"What?" He asked, curious by the sudden action.

"I-it's nothing." She said as she got up and went to the cupboard, her back toward him.

"Come on… You can tell me." Sora said, even more curious.

"It's nothing really, it's just that…" She said and stopped her task before turning to look at Sora and tilt her head a little.

"That sounded like something Aki would say…" She said smiling. He looked at her and she blushed under the attention from the comment and turned away.

"And considering that there was no demonstration, like pulling off an imaginary band-aid or something, that states either one of two things: you two do have your differences, besides gender (this being stated in a lowered voice) or you, like Akimi, do not work well in the morning without food in your stomach." She said turning around with four cups she had fished from the cupboard with a smile on her face. As if in response to her statement Sora's stomach growled loudly causing both teens to look down at it. Sora looked back up with a sheepish grin only to find Kimiyo with a shocked expression on her face.

"I was actually going with the differences theory…" She stated after a beat of silence.

"This boy could eat you out of house and home in one try." They both turned their heads to see Riku, the owner of the voiced statement, leaning on the kitchen doorframe. The statement made Sora have a slight sweatsdrop moment. He wasn't _that_ bad when it came to food.

"Don't look at me that way; you know you are that bad." Riku said as if reading Sora's mind, with a yawn that made his eyes close.

"Well, well arguing already?" Another voice said. Kairi walked into the room not a moment later, looking more refreshed than the two boys.

"Just getting to know each other." Kimiyo answered looking at Kairi before looking back at Sora smiling.

Kairi and Riku each took a place at the table after the exchange and Sora and Kimiyo explained the mornings (afternoon really) agenda, Kairi quicker to agreeing to the logic than Riku. They fell into a normal breakfast conversation afterwards, telling stories of their childhoods and comparing their homes and experiences. Kimiyo found herself growing fond of the trio quite immediately, almost as if they were a regular part of her own circle of friends. Their home sounded like a great place to live and their adventures seem to never end. Kimiyo even told of the antics Akimi and the gang had gotten themselves into and the all listened in earnest, especially Sora. It make Kimiyo make a mental promise to tell him as much about Akimi as possible, as long as it didn't trek into areas that should be told by Akimi herself.

After eating and talking to their stomachs content, Kairi and Kimiyo put the dirty dishes in the sink to be washed and Sora and Riku went to put away the air matteresses, which turned out to be a not so simple task for the two friends. Kimiyo had gone to check on them before washing the dishes and couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight before her. Sora was trying to fit the still inflated bed into the small box and was failing miserably. Even though the original level of air had lowered since the boys had slept, the mattress still had some life left in it and refused to be put away in such a manner. What further slowed Sora's advances was the fact the he was trying to fit it into the box long way first. Riku was just watching him as if trying to prove some point that was between them. She walked over as Sora still struggled with the air mattress moving to the side closest to the kitchen and unscrewing the little cap that was placed there as well as pulling out the plug that was given as an extra precaution of stopping any air from coming out. The sudden rush or (rather lack-there-of) of air caused Sora to topple over the box and sent Riku and Kimiyo into a laughing fit. She showed them the process of putting the materials back in the boxes, still chuckling about Sora's earlier method.

"Okay, these go on the shelf where there are at least six or so others on it. We bought them on sale in bulk. Best purchase ever made." Kimiyo said as she sent the boys who each had a box in hand down the hall.

She had turned around when she saw that they had made it to the closet without incident. Just as she was about to enter the kitchen to where Kairi was waiting to help with the dishes the doorbell rang. Puzzled she detoured from her original route and went to answer the door, wondering who the visitor could be. She undid the two locks and without looking through the peephole she opened the door and let her eyes widened considerably when she saw the four people on the doorstep. The four people she hadn't even called yet. They were all grinning at the confused looking Kimiyo, who was wondering how they got pass without making any her hearing them coming from down the hall. This was certainly not good. She thought she would at least be able to prepare them for getting the shock of their lives.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Kimiyo asked right off the bat. She noted then that her subtlety was steadily going out the window.

"Morning to you too sunshine." Kouske said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Morning. What are you guys doing here?" She asked again after getting the little pleasantry out the way. They all gave Kimiyo their own brand of the confused face for her weird behavior.

"What? We can't come over anymore to see our two best friends, who might I add, had a sleepover with out us?" Ichiri asked with a shrug.

"Especially when we know they're supposed to be having breakfast and should have some leftovers…" Kosuke mumbled which earned him a smack across the head.

"Oh, uh…" Kimiyo started not really able to come up with a coherent sentence.

She was really beginning to panic now that they were here, didn't know anything and didn't at least have it in their right mind to be ready for a life-altering meeting.

"Kimi, are you ok? Why are you just standing there? Aren't you going to let us in?" Haruki had asked. Uh… No! Not with boy Aki and his two friends walking round the apartment! Oh no… She had to at least warn them before they saw him.

"Um… guys can I talk to you outside for a min-" She had started while trying to push Kouske and Ichiri out the door. She didn't finish her sentence for she saw all four of her friends faces widen in astonishment.

"Hey Kimiyo, When…" Sora had started but never finished. Kimiyo had slowly looked behind her to find Sora standing there, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. She looked back at her friends to find them looking one step away from having their eyes fall out of their sockets. As she looked back and forth helplessly between where she stood one phrase couldn't help but pop up into her head, and that one phrase pretty much summed up the entire situation.

_Oh shit._

To be continued

* * *

**Serenity Angel (Unraveling wire from wheel that is connected to explosives while going behind a barricade) (To readers):** Hey guys! So we're here at chapter 10! Woot Woot! Celebration time!!! So sorry it took so long though. My summer got unexpectedly busy, but hopefully I will be able to pump out another before school starts. Expecially with the help of one of man's best creations for people who like to see things explode. (Motions over to the setup of powerful explosives around the blocks of cement.)

**Sora:** Umm, Serenity, are you sure that this is safe to do, you know… IN DOORS?!?!

**Serenity Angel:** Hey, in this place it's perfectly fine! I've done it times and times before and this barricade (pats the barricade affectionately) is like Old Faithful. Has kept people who stood behind it safe for years.

**Riku:** But what about that side of the room?

**Serenity Angel (Shrugging):** I've been meaning to get the whole space redone anyway, but it's not like it's gonna do much damage to the room. (Puts on old war helmet and passes out some to the others.) Does everyone have a helmet and a place behind the barricade? (Everyone mumbles yes) Hey Axel! (Pops up from own mini barricade behind the big barricade) Care to do the honors? (Axel comes over and snaps his finger producing a small flame and putting it to the wire. The flame quickly makes its way over to the explosives.) Anyone that wants to keep their head attached to their bodies, I'd suggest that you take cover in 5…4…3…2… (Everyone ducks and big explosion, bigger than Fourth of July fireworks, ensues.)

**Sora:** (once explosions finished): Wow.

**Serenity Angel:** Yeah, imagine if it was the one with the extra kick to them. Now let's see the results (Once dust settles everyone looks over barricade to see the blocks looking like they were still in tact) Oh come on!!!!! And those were supposed to be the good explosives. That's the last time I buy from the Acme Corporation!

**Akimi:** Well… (Going over to the blocks of cement) looks like they're close to breaking apart and some of them have chunks missing.

**Serenity Angel (sighing):** Well we'll just have to see. (To the Readers) Until next time!!! (Waves) see ya!!!


	11. What had happened was

**Serenity Angel (Arms laden with traveling bags, walking through hallway):** Last time I listen to Yukina and go to some stupid-backwoods, third-world, unheard of place for a convention. All they wanna do is keep you hostage. Literally. (Sighs) Now all I want to do is- (Suddenly hears dancing music coming from 'main' room.) What the- (Moves to door, dropping jaw bags on floor to at sight of what complete and utter chaos the room is in when door is opened. Looks over to see most of the KH crew attempting to clean the mess. Looks over to other side to see Axel and other hooded figure playing DDR to the song "Roses are Red" by Aqua. Is utterly speechless.)

**Akimi (Looking over to the door):** Serenity! You're back! (S.A. doesn't answer, just looks at the hooded figures.)

**Riku (whispering to Sora):** Bet you 10 munny she loses it on them right here and now. (They shake hands discreetly.)

**Serenity Angel (with eye twitching):** Can somebody please tell me, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE? (Axel misses a step and the hooded figure plays the last moves without missing one)

**Hooded Figure:** Yay! I win again! (Takes off hood and does victory sign. S.A.'s jaw drops yet again.)

**Serenity Angel:** Demyx?

**Demyx (looking over to S.A.):** Hi Serenity! (waves)

**Serenity Angel:** What are you doing here?

**Demyx:** Axel invited me over to play DDR.

**Axel:** Yeah and I would've one that time had you not come in yelling like that. (S.A. looks at him eye twitching but says nothing.)

**Serenity Angel (opens mouth but stops and breathes calmly):** You know what I don't even want to know. I'd too god damn tired from chasing loco locals off my ass for the past I don't know how many months. So I'm gonna go and take a long nap and this place (motions to entire room) better be clean by the time I wake up, Got it? (Without another word picks up bags and retreats back into the hallway towards room.)

**Demyx (after a moment, looking at Axel):** Wait, is her room the one that you- (Everyone hears high pitched scream echoing throughout the place.) Uh oh.

**Riku (looking at Axel):** You're done dude.

**Serenity Angel (comes running back into the room enraged):** What the hell happened to my room?

**Axel:** Umm…

**Serenity Angel (through gritted teeth):** How was responsible? (Everyone points to Axel and vein begins throbbing in S.A's temple.)

**Serenity Angel (rolling up sleeves):** Hey Demyx, why don't you and Aki do the disclaimer while I have a little chat with red? (Walks over to the retreating redhead while Demyx walks over to Akimi.)

**Akimi (sighing as screams erupt in the room): **Serenity Angel does not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters-

**Demyx (looking at what is happening to Axel):** Except for Akimi and her world of Japan. (tilts head to side.) I don't think a Nobody's spin is supposed to bend that way.

**Akimi (looking over at scene):** A rubber-band shouldn't even bend that way… I think we should try and stop her. (winces as a particular sound is heard then sighs) Come on Demyx. (Pulls up Chapter)

* * *

**The World that Never Was**

The eighth Nobody watched as rain pelted furiously in front of him, thunder and lightning coloring the dark purple sky along with it. The sound, although grander outside, was dulled by the ornate glass window and stone walls that surrounded him, kept him… protected… if that was even the right word.

The Castle that Never Was: danger filling it's every crevice, and yet was never as quiet as it was today, let alone the past two. It was almost as if its inhabitants weren't there, but he knew better than that. It was only because they weren't near, he himself being in a room too "special" to keep unguarded. He knew they lurked like shadows; waiting to consume all that was in their path and more…

Another clap of thunder sounded, pulling him out of his thoughts. He sighed, slumping lower in the simple white chair under him, pulling his hood off of his head in the process.

"_It's not like there's anything to hide yet."_ He thought to himself as his gaze landed on the only other occupant of the room.

She laid on the only other piece of comfortable furniture: a spacious bed covered in sheets of white and grey, long brown locks covering the pillow underneath her head. At this point, it was easy to mistake her for being dead, her skin being a few shades paler than it normally was and the bruising that wasn't being covered up by bed sheets looked like more than one could survive. But no, she wasn't dead; merely sleeping, had been for the past two days.

It was nearly perfect irony that he would be the one posted as her guard, what with him wanting to inflict pain upon her the most after their last… meeting. He would've objected to it too, if it weren't for the look Saïx had fixed him with when he gave him the post and the fact that he was holding a big bag of ice on his lower regions, clearly in too much pain to deal with the Lunar Diviner at that moment. For "beings" who weren't supposed to be able to feel anything that sure as hell hurt.

So here he sat, watching as their current prisoner slept, resisting the urge to hold a pillow over her face or any other trick that could lead him to getting his lower body, legs and all, handed to him in little plastic bags by Superior. She was too important unfortunately. To think he had actually felt sorry for her… and though he really didn't want to admit it, what with still wanting to kick her ass for kicking him… in certain places, he still did…

Suddenly he sensed another presence coming toward the room. He sat up straighter, pulled on his hood and kept a hand at the ready to call out a chakram as he eyed the door behind him. The presence had stopped in front of it. After a moment it was opened, and a figure in a dark hooded robe stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Axel relaxed and sighed almost immediately when he noted who it was, watching as he came further into the room.

"Number VIII." The figure greeted with formality foremost in his voice.

"Demyx." Axel replied lazily, going back to looking at the girl.

"No no! You're supposed to call me by my number!" Demyx cried, a childish pout coloring his voice.

"What's the point? She's still dead to the world!" Axel replied in an exasperated whisper, throwing his hood back as he looked at the 9th Nobody.

"But still…" Demyx said insistence in his voice.

"What do want Demyx?" Axel asked, clearly not in the mood to go back and forth in what promised to be a meaningless argument. Demyx sighed and became serious once again.

"Checkup. Have there been any changes?" He said as he moved toward the bed, pulling the girl's left arm from under the sheets. Axel leveled him with a glare he couldn't see but probably felt.

"Well, she got up and we had a lovely little conversation about rainbows and unicorns and Candyland!" Axel said in a fake sugary sweet voice and Demyx turned to look at him, childish desires lighting up his face.

"Really?" He asked, and it occurred to Axel that he was hoping it was true. Axel gave him a deadpanned stare, more for his stupidity than his actual belief in what he had said.

"No. No change Demyx. And keep your voice down!" He said, remembering to whisper himself.

He knew she had to wake up, but he wasn't about to be the cause of her getting up earlier that she was supposed to. Considering what he himself witnessed of her actions and mannerisms he knew it wouldn't be a pretty morning when she did.

Demyx scowled at Axel before turning his attention back on the girl, apparently set on ignoring him, but Axel knew that wouldn't last for long. Axel watched as he re-bandaged and checked all the wounds. Once he was finished, he took the glove off of his right hand and concentrated for a moment, produced a thin, liquid sheet that covered from the tip of his fingertips to the end of his palm and glowed light blue. He then put his hand to her forehead, the liquid growing slightly brighter at the contact.

"Hmm, well you're wrong. Fever's gone down, so that means the poison is almost completely out of her system." He commented after a while as he removed his hand from her forehead.

"She should be waking up soon." He said quietly as he straightened up, looking at the girl before sparing a glance back at Axel.

Axel looked at Demyx before looking back to the girl himself, his mouth setting into a grim line. As the storm raged on outside, he knew that when "soon" came, something much similar, yet all the more deadly, would be trapped within the castle walls and he, for a good reason, felt he would be stuck in the middle of it, just as much as she was.

**Tokyo, Japan - Earlier**

Kimiyo watched, the original panic rising ten-fold every minute her friends just stood there staring at Sora like he was the eighth wonder of the world. Honestly she had wanted to close the door on them the minute they spotted him and would have too, had they not pushed themselves through one by one, panning out in the living room like they owned the place, Haruki being the most venturous enough to circle Sora like a vulture circles its prey.

And trust Sora to play his part to a T, a slight sweat beginning to cover his face and a nervous edge to his shaky smile. Kimiyo felt sorry for him, knowing from more than one occasion how excruciating it was to be under Haruki's intense gaze, like she was peering into your soul and learning your deepest, darkest secrets. Biting her lip she closed the door and moved to stand in front of the doorway to the kitchen, stealing a quick glance inside to find Kairi still near the sink. She was facing away from it, plate still in hand as she watched the wall in front of her, almost as if she could see Sora right through it.

Feeling Kimiyo's eyes on her she looked toward the girl, blinking once before nodding toward the wall, motioning for her to keep her eyes on the boy. She gave a slight nod of her head before turning back to see Haruki back up two steps from Sora, a finger put to her chin in thought of the appearance. Something about the look on the girl's face alarmed her and she began to move forward.

"Ha-" Kimiyo had started only to be cut off.

"So this is your plan to help get Kaito to admit his feelings to Minami?" Ichiri asked with a genuinely curious look on his face. The question had made Kimiyo stop in her tracks and look over to gawk at her friend. Did he just ask-

"It's quite genius, actually. Kaito is known to be a real hothead, and would definitely spill his beans if someone was hitting on '_his girl'._" Haruki said looking back at Ichiri, putting that last part in quotations. Kimiyo looked over to Haruki and let out an almost hysteric laugh as she realized the turn the events took. She had nearly forgotten that Akimi has promised to help out her friend Minami with her little boy trouble. The request felt like it was made ages ago.

Haruki looked back to Sora, continuing her inspection.

"Hair is interesting… but then again you have a lot of it on top your head so it's surprising you even made it look shorter and lesser than it usually is." She said as she reached out to flick a spike.

Kimiyo watched as the girl suddenly plucked at one of the straps of the boy's pants in front of her, seemingly finding some type of argument with it.

"Unusual choice of clothes though… Almost looks like cosplay." She said, wrinkling her nose at it.

"Well it didn't look like that when I got them." Sora had said with a pout in defense for his choice in style, only for him to clasp both hands over his mouth for speaking. There others just looked at him, Kimiyo's panic beginning to rise again, only for the guys to laugh and Haruki to quell it once more.

"Wow, you even got a voice down already too! Sounds hot." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows suggestively.

"But she still kinda sounds feminine." Seiji said, trying to stop his laughter.

Yeah, but you know what; despite the clothes and just with the whole look and presence over all, and especially the voice I think she got it down. _And_ I think I'd totally bang her if she were really a boy." Haruki said and then there was a sudden sound of a crash from the kitchen. They all looked in the direction of the kitchen and then at Kimiyo who give a nervous grin.

"Plate fell off the counter." She said and they seem to except this answer, though were still curious, especially as she moved to block the whole door.

"Heh, thanks… I think…" Sora said with nervous laughter, scratching the back of his head with a slight blush creeping to his cheeks.

"Aww, look she's blushing!" Haruki cooed only for Sora to blush more.

"Well that has to go. Especially if you want to make a convincing guy." Kosuke said from his spot on the couch, his head in the palm of his hand and a lazy grin spread across his face. Haruki looked back at him a slight scowl on her face.

"It's only a little blush, guys do that. And guys can sound sorta feminine too." She said in an arguing tone.

"But she's pretending that she's trying to pick up a _girl_. Not show that she bats for their team." Kosuke said and he and Haruki fell into an argument after that.

Ichiri and Seiji watched the two with mild interest, and as Kimiyo herself watched she couldn't help but think how the two would make a great couple when they actually realized how much they liked each other. Then she remembered reality and shook her head, setting herself in the place she stood and taking a deep breath, preparing herself to tell them. They had to know and they had to know now.

"Guys listen, there's something-" She started strongly, trying to draw their attention only to lose it and have her panic rise in one swift swoop when one particular voice filled the room.

"Hey Sor- oomph!" Riku said, only to crash into said boy who, just like Kimiyo, didn't look back, but watched as everyone else did.

All three boys stood up from their seats, Kosuke's expression turning the most deadly the fastest. Haruki just looked like she was struck speechless as she turned around fully.

"What the…" Seiji had started, only to stop unable to continue at whatever he was looking at.

Kimiyo had closed her eyes and gulped hard, forcing down the lump that got stuck in her throat as she turned around, only to want to die on the spot right then and there.

There of course stood Sora, stock still and looking about ready to use his pants as a toilet and right behind him was Riku. What made it worse was that he was standing there… without a shirt on. Why in the hell did he not have a shirt on? When had he taken it off? Had he slept without one? If so, why hasn't she noticed at breakfast?

She couldn't even take the time to appreciate and praise (yeah, that was the inner fangirl in her) how good the boy looked without a shirt due to the fact that she could feel, didn't even have to see, but _feel_ the gears turning in her friends' heads.

"Uh… heh, heh… This isn't what it looks like?" Sora tried feebly with a sheepish grin.

The others didn't answer, but merely stared, though Kosuke seemed to be a step quicker than the rest.

"Kimiyo Ayani Fusaki". Kosuke called, his tone making the aforementioned flinch. She knew that tone all too well and she knew that he knew that something was definitely up.

"Y-yeah?" She said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible, although failing miserably.

"You've got some explaining to do." He said, his eyes narrowing at the two in front of him. They others looked at him before looking at Kimiyo who looked too guilty for words.

"What, wait, why me?" She asked, wondering if they really caught on that quick just from one look at Riku.

"Cuz we're not gonna get anything from little Ms. Hatsuyo over there in a timely fashion so it's better to just ask you first instead." Kosuke explained calmly, never taking his eyes of Riku. Oh, well, there went that notion right out the window. Kimiyo then began to wonder how long it would take them to figure it out…

"You see it's kind of a long story…" She said quietly after a moment, refusing to face any gazes directed at her.

"Well condense it into five minutes cuz after that I'm calling the cops." He said his tone deadly and Kimiyo looked at him utterly shocked.

"But I'm fine! We're all fine! We don't need to go to that extreme!" Kimiyo said moving closer toward the group.

"Are you sure? Cuz you know, the last time I checked, she didn't have a half-naked guy living in her apartment!" Kosuke said motioning toward Riku, and narrowing his eyes at him. Riku matched the gaze, mouth forming into something close to a scowl, instantly disliking the boy, despite how important he was to Akimi.

"Um… well…" Kimiyo started, fumbling with her words, and not at all sure where to begin the story.

"Four minutes fifty-eight, four minutes fifty-seven…" Kosuke started.

"I don't do well under pressure!" she cried looking at Kosuke and he just kept on counting. She looked at the two other boys on the other side of the room and with her hands pulling at her hair and an aggravated groan, Kimiyo took one big breath and began:

"Akimi and I went out and went to see that new movie and were walking and singing and I saw this really cute skirt that woulda looked good on her and then she wanted to tell me something, but she saw something and we ran away and down the alley by the comic shop and she told me run a head and I did but I ran in to these guys in hoods and they grabbed me and I screamed and then Akimi came out of now where and then told me to run back the way we'd came and I'd run in to them and then these freaky black pigmy thinks came out of the ground like daisies and they told me to run while they fought the things off and the when they were gone we ran back to the bigger alleyway and we saw that one of them had her and they stuck a knife in her neck and she went limp and they just took her." She said, taking in huge gulps of air at the end.

Riku and Sora just looked her like she just spoke some alien language, the words she had just said spoken so fast they were surprise they had understood the first word she said, let alone the whole 45 second-long speech. They then looked over to the others, two of the boys and the girl showing that they too were just as shocked while the one that had demanded an answer of her seemed satisfied.

"See that wasn't so- wait, what did you just say?" He asked her, the full meaning and weight of her words finally crashing down on him.

"Don't make me repeat it." Kimiyo said, out of breath, trying to keep her voice steady. They looked at her before simultaneously looking back at Sora who had for the most part turned serious yet a little anxious, Riku, having moved to stand next to Sora, folded his arms and looked at them with that "all business" looks as well.

"No… You've gotta be kidding right? I mean that's Akimi, not five feet from you." Haruki said pointing to Sora, while looking at her.

"He's a really a guy Haruki." Kimiyo said quietly, looking down before looking to her. Haruki stared back, looked at the other boys before looking to Sora and Riku again. Her expression suddenly turned hard and began leaning towards anger.

"Okay, alright." She said as she moved to stand in front of Sora again. Without warning she grabbed his chest and felt around, Sora letting out a squeak of surprise at the sudden action.

"If it's really a guy then he wouldn't have…" She started only to let the sentence die off when she hadn't found what she was looking for.

"These things are flat as ironing boards." She said as she moved her had around.

"Ow, that kinda hurts you know." Sora said with a frown and a wince when she had grabbed at his chest again. She looked up at him, realization alight in her eyes.

"Whoa!" She said removing her hands from his chest and backing up in one swift movement.

"Believe me now?" Kimiyo asked as Haruki shuddered and Sora rubbed his chest. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw movement and turned her head in time to see Kairi come to stand next to her, Kimiyo moving out of the way to let her. The four looked at the newest stranger, circulating their gazes among them.

"How about everyone just take a seat somewhere and… we'll explain everything." She said before anyone else could start talking.

The four friends looked at each other before going to sit on the couch that was across the room from where Sora and Riku stood. Kairi had moved passed Kimiyo, who had opted to stand and sat next to Sora, who had taken seat on the loveseat across from the couch, Riku sitting on the arm rest closest to Kairi. When everyone was settled Kimiyo decided to speak up again.

"Okay guys listen up cuz I'm only going through this once." She said as she moved from her spot in front of the kitchen door, to stand behind one of the boys on the couch.

"This is Seiji," She said putting her hand on the shoulder of the boy with choppy brown hair and green eyes that held the most seriousness in them. He nodded his head when she said his name.

"Ichiri," She pointed to the boy next to him who had shaggy dark brown hair with grey eyes, which seemed to show worry than the rest. He nodded his head in acknowledgement as well.

"Haruki," She pointed to the only girl on the couch. She had medium length honey brown tousled hair, her bangs pin straight and falling to the right side of her face, just above her hazel green eyes. She avoided eye contact with Sora but nodded in their direction all the same.

"And Kosuke." She said pointing to the last one of the right. His hair was as black as ink, stopping just before the base of his neck, bangs falling into his cerulean blue eyes. He had multiple ear piercings, two on his right lobe, one on his right cartilage, and another two on his left ear. He had the less welcoming look of them all, actually looking the angriest with an emotionless stare. He made no move to acknowledge being called like the others, only choosing to keep staring. Kimiyo then moved from her perch behind the couch to get closer to the others.

"Over here we have Riku," She said motioning to the boy who had his arms folded.

"Kairi," she said, who gave a small smile.

"And… this is Sora." She said and they all stared at him the longest, making him squirm a little uncomfortably.

She had decided, for the moment, to leave out telling them the possibility or rather fact that Sora was Akimi's twin. They hadn't caught on yet and she felt, at least for now, that it was better that they got it piece by piece.

"Okay, so do I need to explain again or are we just gonna skip ahead and get to accusing and yelling at each other?" She said looking at them. They in turn looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Try going slower this time Kimi." Seiji said.

She looked to him and gave him a small smile before taking a deep breath and explaining from the beginning what had happen from the time they had left the movie theaters last night. They had listened without interruption, being patient when she had stopped once in the explanation. When she was done they sat there, soaking in all that was said and trying to come to terms with it.

"Oh and another thing…" She said looking down as she said this, not wanting to look at either party she was between.

"She knew." Kimiyo said quietly and the four looked at her.

"What?" Seiji asked.

"She knew, to an extent I guess, about him, them, everything… for about the last two years at least." She said, and let her gaze wander over to the sketch book they had left on the coffee table last night, remembering the dates she had seen scribbled on the back of it when she had searched the book thoroughly. Although a bit late, she made a mental note to check Akimi's room for any more clues about this whole situation. They looked at her, shocked that she would make such an accusation, not knowing how true the statement really was.

"But Akimi would never-" Haruki started only to be cut off by Kimiyo.

"No. She would. The Aki _I_ know would have done this, like she's always done time and time again, choosing to suffer through it alone instead of confiding in us." Kimiyo said looking down again.

"She's right. We've put it past her before and look where it led us most of the time. Look where it's led us right now." Seiji said with a slight shake of his head. They were all silent at this, Haruki being the one to break it.

"But she knows she could come to us with anything, we told her that so many times, so why?" Haruki asked no one in particular.

"Would you say… you worry about her a lot?" Sora asked, pausing when they had whipped their heads to look at him.

"Yeah. You could say, with her situation, all the time." Ichiri said without having to think about it.

"That's why. If… no, not even. She really cares about you, and because of that she wouldn't want you to worry anymore than you already do." Sora said, confident in his answer.

"How…"Seiji started to ask curiously, only for Sora to answer him before he could finish the question.

"I did it… You wouldn't believe how easy it is to keep your troubles away from the people you really care about… Especially if you try hard enough." Sora said as he looked down and they looked at him, Riku and Kairi especially.

They weren't angry at what he admitted, more sympathetic to it than anything. They knew how much he cared for them, if the last two years were any indication of it.

A silence grew in the room, one more of trying to reach understanding then that of awkwardness.

"Well it sure as hell explains a lot…" Haruki said humorlessly. The trio looked up at Haruki, curiosity spiked.

"Like?" Riku asked, urging her to go on.

"Well, starting a few months ago she started spacing out more, getting startled when someone would touch her to get her attention. She'd also been coming to school late a lot more, falling asleep in class on more than one occasion." Ichiri explained.

"Last time she fell asleep in class was, what, just the other day? She just ran out of the classroom afterwards. Though it was bad, we hadn't thought about it much with what she had told us after." Seiji finished and they all looked at each other remembering what she had said. There was another silence this one feeling longer than the last.

"How the hell did this happen?" Seiji asked sighing and putting a hand to his forehead.

"What, my long winded explanation didn't cover it?" Kimiyo asked with wary humor. Seiji looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"No, that it got too far past us. We'd been keeping an eye on her…" Seiji started.

"But it was much too lenient." Ichiri finished for him.

"I think it all really went downhill after that customer…" Haruki mumbled out loud, not addressing anyone.

"Customer?" Kairi asked. Haruki looked at her biting the corner of her lip.

"Yeah, there was this incident with this customer, well there were two, but it must have been the guy. She'd given them the bill but when she had come back to where we were she was spooked, like she'd seen death incarnate or something. She was even shivering." Haruki said as she looked ahead of her distantly.

"Yeah, she just shut us out and pretended that nothing happened though. We would've looked for that damn redhead but he and his friend were long gone by the time we got out there." Ichiri said folding his arms.

"Red head? …Really Spiky? Really green eyes? Tattoos under his eyes shaped like teardrops?" Kairi said and both girls thought about it.

"Yeah… now that you mentioned it. That's what had drawn us to him when we looked back to see who had called Akimi's attention… The ass even had the nerve to flirt back at us." Haruki said as she recalled the incident angrily. The trio looked at each other, worry rising as realization began to hit.

"Do you remember what his companion looked like?" Sora asked anxiously.

"A girl, looked like a real bitch. Blonde hair. It was really weird: slicked back and two pieces sticking back like antennae." Haruki said.

"Axel and Larxene?" Sora said incredulously.

"They were here before us." Riku said, stating what they had feared.

"Umm, excuse me, but who are _they?_" Ichiri asked, interrupting the trio's conversation.

"Nobodies. The… people who took Akimi." Sora said, pausing for lack of a better word.

"Wait, you mean Red and Blondie managed to kidnap our friend?" Ichiri asked.

"_Blondie_ was the one who stuck the kunai in her neck." Riku said with slight disgust in his voice.

"Wait, why are they called Nobodies?" Haruki asked, curious at the term for the perpetrators. The trio looked at each other again before looking to the group.

"I think it's our turn to do some explaining." Kairi said.

And with that they told them about everything that they had told Kimiyo, from where there were from and about there being more worlds than their own, and how great their involvement was in the situation. They explained about their enemies from heartless to nobodies and how involved there were in the circumstances too. Like before, they sat and listened intently, though they seemed to concentrate much more than earlier, for the trio's words seemed all the harder to accept that Kimiyo's were.

When they had finished their explanation they opted to stay quiet, letting it sink in like before. Kimiyo watched as well, wondering how well they could truly accept the knowledge. She herself had to admit that she was still dealing with it, though the more that Sora's and his friends presence stayed, the easier it was becoming. She was a little surprised when she noticed that they too left out the 'twin' detail, but only guessed they felt like herself in the situation.

"This is too much." Ichiri said first, running a hand through his hair. It was a reaction the trio had been expecting.

"Well you better deal and fast. Cuz we have work to do." Kimiyo said, severity in her tone and presence again. She knew that time wasn't really on their side in this situation.

"Like?" Haruki said, not at all sure where to begin.

"Well for one thing, we need to come up with an excuse for her absence." Seiji stated looking at the others. Kimiyo smiled softly at him, glad that she wasn't the only one that would pull the others into action.

"Or maybe not…" Haruki said, her face thoughtful as she looked at she looked at Sora.

"What do you mean?" Kimiyo asked, looking at the girl, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"He could fill in…" She said and Sora looked at her like she just grew a second head.

"I beg your pardon?" Sora asked, clearly not liking where that particular train of thought was heading.

"He could pretend to be Aki for a week. Just need a wig… and some appropriately filled water balloons… and I think we can get him in a skirt… they look about the same size, although her hips look a bit narrower." Haruki said and Ichiri nodded in agreement. Seiji just looked at them like they were crazy and Kosuke looked at them through the corner of his eye, eyebrow raised.

What scared Sora was how serious they looked. He looked to Kimiyo who's right eye was twitching even though both were closed. She pulled a magazine from the coffee table between the couch and the loveseat, rolled it up as she walked over to the spot behind the two in the couch and without warning raised the magazine and brought it down upon them.

"WE. ARE NOT. PUTTING HIM. IN. A. SKIRT!" Kimiyo all but screamed hitting both of them over the head… hard. Riku and Sora inched away from the girl despite their distance, officially afraid, even if they wouldn't say it out loud. Kairi merely winced each time the magazine made contact. Kimiyo was livid and she had to take a deep breath to get herself in order again.

"Kami made you with some common sense! Use it!" She said staring them down as they rubbed the back of their heads.

"Well, we are using something to think up some kind of diversion, so therefore technically we are using our common sense." Ichiri said in a scholarly manner, though she knew what he was doing, it did nothing to bring down her temper.

"Kami also made you with a brain too, smartass. Where is that?" She said putting a hand on her hip while the other waved about the magazine. He glared at her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"How bout up-" He started only to stop when she moved the magazine next to his temple, moving her face just inches from his.

"Finish that sentence and I swear I'll show you that Aki's not the only one that can kick some balls." She said, her tone implying that it was not only a threat but a promise. He kept quiet, though that glare was back in place as well as a bit of fear.

"You need to stop snapping at us. For the quietest and most "innocent" I swear you have the worse anger management problems." Haruki said folding her arms and scowling at the other girl.

"I wonder how I got them." Kimiyo snapped back, folding her arms as well.

"What are you insinuating?" Ichiri asked looking slightly offended. She put a hand over her eyes and shook her head sighing before looking back at him.

"Does it matter? You do realize the longer we keep arguing about this, the more time we're wasting, right?" She asked and the two thought about it.

"So why can't we put him in a skirt?" Ichiri asked. She looked at them, shocked that they were really actually considering it a possibility for Sora to pose as Akimi.

"Because he can't stay here!" Kimiyo screamed at them and they all looked at her, curiosity on each their faces. Kimiyo sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. She opened them again the anger they held before gone as she turned to look at her friends.

"Who do you think is going to go and bring her back?" She said quietly and Sora let a corner of his mouth rise slightly when she said that, knowing what she was implying.

"Yeah, cuz they did such an excellent job keeping her here in the first place." Kosuke mumbled as he turned his head to look opposite of Kimiyo. Everyone looked at him, obviously having heard what he had said.

"You got a problem?" Riku asked Kosuke, the hint of challenge laced in his voice.

This guy had been quiet the whole time and when he suddenly decides to comment it had to be that? Kosuke looked in Riku's direction, taking the challenge that was written on what he could see of Riku's face.

"Yeah, I do have a problem. I don't know you yet your best friend looks like _my_ best friend who has so coincidently been taken by hooded weirdoes… And yet _yours_ is still here… Now why is that?" He said, hint of conspiracy in his voice. The others looked at him and Kimiyo the first to react.

"Kosuke! Don't you dare! That's-" Kimiyo started, only for the aforementioned to cut her off.

"What do you mean don't you dare? The fuck I will! So far as _I_ know, he's _nothing_ to her. Hell, he could be in leagues with the guys who took her!" He said pointing at them while he directed his glare to Kimiyo.

"Don't go there! I swear to Kami, don't go there. You have no right!" Kimiyo said outraged. She had wanted right then and there to tell him that Sora was her twin, but had to bite her lip to keep quiet.

"No right? No right? I have every right! He hasn't been here for all her life!" Kosuke said, letting his anger slip on her as he stood up.

"How easily you forget that neither have you." She said frostily as she put a hand on her hip, with narrowed eyes and anger written all over her face.

Everyone just sort of froze and Haruki, Seiji, and Ichiri looking between the two in shock. To the Destiny Islands trio, it looked like a line had been crossed and a very bad one at that. Kosuke had looked at her in shock too, only for it to be replaced with deadly anger.

"Who's side are you on?" He yelled at her, and she just kept that same hard stare on him, unfazed.

"The one that will bring Akimi back. That's definitely not the one playing the blame card right now, without any justification!" She yelled right back at him, leaning towards his direction. She sighed, looking away and running her hand through her hair again but keeping it there as she glanced at him through the corner of her eye.

"You may have been there at the right time just once, but that doesn't give you the right to dictate all the good and bad things in her life since then. You and I both know _she_ would've trusted them on the spot because of what she already knew before us and what would you have said then? Would you have gone against her if she was here?" She asked as she turned to him fully, crossing her arms in the process.

"That's-" He started, only for Kimiyo to cut her off.

"Would you?" She said, her tone demanding as she stared him down, waiting for his answer.

His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed, but he remained silent, fuming because he knew that she knew the answer to that question. Without warning he started walking, past his friends on the couch and Kimiyo who didn't bother to look back as he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. It was silent in the moment after that, no one daring to make the first sound or move after that episode. Ichiri though, was the first to break the silence with a sigh. He began to stand up in an effort to go after Kosuke, only for Kimiyo to put a hand on his shoulder and stop him.

"No, leave him be. He needs to blow off some steam." Kimiyo said quietly. He sat down again, sighing and shaking his head slightly. She ran running a hand through her hair again, leaving it at the back of her head and pulling slightly, not a single instance of regret on her face. The trio looked at each other before looking back at the others.

"Look, we know that she's important to you and that we need to come up with a plan of bringing her back, but we don't want to divide you in the process." Kairi said, worry and sincerity clear on her face. Kimiyo looked at her and smiled, though it was sad and small.

"It's not that your dividing us, he just thinks he has more say than anyone of us because…" She started, only to stop and look at the others. Seiji shook his head discreetly, though it didn't go unnoticed by Riku and Sora.

"You know what, never mind, and don't worry about him… Look, what we need to worry about now is, well…" Kimiyo said as she looked at the others, knowing that there were thinking the same thing.

"It's just that, we know, so…what do we do now?" Ichiri asked speaking the question on each of their minds.

The trio looked at them before looking at each other, knowing exactly what the next step should be, the name of the person it involved tumbling out of their lips for the others to hear:

"Yuko."

**Akimi's P.O.V. –Present **

Nothing.

That's all there is: Nothing.

No light, no sky, no one, nothing. Absolutely and entirely nothing…

So here's my question: why?

I mean, the last thing I really remember was a scream…

Kimiyo! Kimi, where are you?

No wait, I told her to run… back in to the alley… back to…

_Akimi!_

Sora? No, you're not here, are you… Where are you? Where… Uhh, what is this pain? I had shifted only slightly and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I stilled to make it stop, a sudden noise dulled by concrete sounding in the distance.

Is that thunder? And rain…but it wasn't raining when…

My eyes… they're closed, but when had I closed them?

I try to open them, but my eyelids… they feel so heavy… I manage somehow, closing them back nearly as fast.

I blink away the drowsiness, trying to get my surroundings in to focus again, but when I finally did I realized it wasn't a setting I knew.

Where am I? What the hell happened to me?

I try to move, pulling my hands out slowly from the blanket and gripping the edge, pulling it down to my waist. Without thinking about it I brought my body up slowly, hissing at the pain exploding in my rib cage and left arm as I accidentally use it to prop myself up. I let out a shaky breath once I was sitting upright, the effort it took not worth being in the position. I brought a hand up to my head, pressing it against my throbbing temple. Seriously, what the hell happened to me?

"So you're finally awake, huh?"

I look up then slowly turned my head to the left, toward where the voice came from. My eyes narrowed once they found the owner of the voice, clad in a black robe with a hood drawn low over his face. I started to turn fully toward him, my body protesting at the action, but I didn't bother to listen at the moment. He chuckled and I could hear the smirk in his voice, even if I couldn't see it. He crossed his legs and threw one arm behind the white chair he sat in, looking comfortable with the situation.

"Did you have a nice nap?" He asked once he had my attention.

I only let my hand fall slowly from my head, setting my mouth into a grim line and narrowing my eyes further. He just let his head fall to lean against the hand that was on the back of the chair, his other having fallen into his lap. He tilted his head, almost as if waiting for me to give him an answer, one he wasn't going to get. He chuckled again, and I could swear I could hear the smirk grow wider with the sarcasm in his voice when he said:

"Welcome."

To be continued

* * *

(In Serenity Angel's bedroom, which looks like WWIII compared to main room)

**Serenity Angel (with arms cross and glaring at Axel who is scrubbing at a particular piece of wall.):** I hope you know you're going to clean every freaking inch of this place till it's back to the way it was!

**Riku (from the hallway with everyone else, to Akimi):** She kicked his butt worse than the time when he cut your hair.

**Akimi:** That was a minuscule offense compared to this. (Looks around room from door frame.)

**Demyx (thinking out loud):** You know what, it's fun here! I think I'd like to stick around for just a bit longer. (Everyone looks at him)

**Serenity Angel:** Stay as long as you want Demyx but please don't be anything like Axel here. (turning back to look at Axel) My mental state couldn't take two of him. (To Readers) I really must apologize for the extremely late update! But hey! I got it out before the one-year mark! (mumbling) if only five days before. I'm not even gonna try and give you some shabby excuse, I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully a new chapter will be following it much sooner than this did its predecessor. Reviews are very much welcomed! Well, that's it guys! See ya next chapter! (Waves then looks at Axel) Keep at it! (Axel groans)


	12. Awake

(Soft classical music plays as Serenity Angel and Kingdom Hearts gang sit around in leisure. A fire is roaring in a grand fireplace and everyone is busy with their own activity. Serenity Angel reads a book near fireplace in a comfortable pillow heap.)

**Serenity Angel (Looking up and taking off glasses):** Things sure are pleasant today.

**Axel (smoking an old Sherlock Holmes pipe near the fireplace and wearing a satin red robe with ascot):** Aren't they just?

**Akimi: **Axel darling, would you like to play a game of chess with me?

**Axel:** Why I'd be delighted to Akimi dear. Here let's play by the fire. (Sits on the floor as Akimi brings over the chest set)

**Demyx** Oh! Oh! Can I play the winner?

**Akimi:** Why of course you can Demyx. But now I feel sorry for whoever wins, for they'll never be able to beat you.

**Riku:** Hey Sora, why don't you read some Shakespeare? You were always the best at his work.

**Kairi:** Don't be silly Riku. You're great at it too.

**Riku:** But not as good as Sora. He's always better at things that I. (Sora beams as he pulls out a copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream)

**Serenity Angel:** Wow, things are really going well today.

**Sora:** Too bad this is all a dream.

**Serenity Angel (looking at Sora):** I beg your pardon?

(Everything starts to blur as a ringing sound can be heard. Serenity Angel wakes up and punches the alarm clock looking around and groaning at the sight of her bedroom. Then she hears a commotion and walks to the main room to find everyone playing a game of Uno)

**Axel:** What do you mean I can't put my one down? I can put down whatever card I want, it's wild!

**Akimi:** But Demyx said the color was blue! Not Red!

Axel: Demyx! Make it red!

**Demyx:** But I want blue!

**Kairi:** If you don't have it just take from the deck already! You're holding up the game! (Axel grumbles as he takes cards from the deck) Your turn Riku.

**Riku (smirking):** Uno (say as he lays down cards) and Uno out. (lays down last card and everyone groans).

**Sora:** That's the fifth game in a row!

**Riku (gloating):** Hey, I can't help it if I'm that good.

**Akimi (looking at something by Axel):** Axel, what are those?

**Axel (nervously):** Nothing.

**Akimi:** These are wild cards! You've been cheating this whole time! (argument erupts)

**Serenity Angel (sighs and leans against doorframe)** I think I just might prefer this. (to audience) I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, except Akimi and her world of Japan. (Hears something rip and looks over to the group.) Oi! Don't use Demyx as a human shield! (Puts up chapter and walks over to break up fight)

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. - The World that Never Was**

"It'd be better for you if you didn't move, I'm just sayin'." Axel told the girl on the bed, who refused to listen as she turned her body completely towards him.

Akimi had woken up a grand total of five minutes ago and was pissed to no end. Talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed. She stared him down like she would get all the answers she needed that way, or at least scare him into letting her go. Might've worked if she wasn't practically covered in gauze and he didn't look to hold all the cards.

"What? You gonna stare at me all day sweetheart?" He asked and her eyes flickered to where his should've been under the hood.

"Who're you?" She asked her voice gruff and low. She cleared her throat afterwards, in an effort to get it to its original tenor.

"Just one of the 'people' that brought you here." He told her shrugging nonchalantly. Her eyes narrowed at the answer and he could almost feel the irritation that was beginning to seep out of her.

"And where is here?" She asked as calmly as possible.

"Well right 'here' is your holding cell." He answered in the same nonchalant manner. She waited for him to continue, but he just sat there silently.

"And where's the holding cell?" She asked, irritation beginning to bubble up.

"In a castle." He replied, like it was obvious. Again he didn't elaborate any further and she had to dig her nails into the bed and take a deep breath to keep herself in control. Was he really trying to piss her off on purpose? Sure she wasn't exactly in the best condition to fight, but of course that wouldn't stop her from trying.

"And where's the freaking Castle?" She asked through gritted teeth, trying hard to appear calm. He chuckled and she could see the smirk on his lips. Oh, he was so doing this on purpose.

"The World that Never Was." He answered and as soon as the words were out his mouth, her mood did a complete one-eighty and whatever color she had gained back had drained away, her face held nothing but utter shock. He found the action odd, like she was looking at a ghost or something.

"Impossible…" She managed to blurt out, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well it is possible. Or you wouldn't be here, now would you?" He said like he was explaining it to a child. She shook her head more and Axel swore the she was about to go into a fit.

"It just can't! It's not supposed to exist! Not anymore." She cried out, saying the last part quietly. The cloaked figure couldn't help but tense in shock, if only for a moment. He sat up straighter in his chair leaning towards the girl who stayed completely still, though he could sense that she was on edge again.

"Now how would you know-" He started, his voice low, only to be interrupted when the door handle was jiggled and opened far enough for another cloaked figure to pop his head in. His body language showed that he was surprised when his eyes landed on Akimi, who stared back, eyes hardening at the new visitor. He cleared his throat before looking at Axel.

"Number VIII." The figure called. The aforementioned turned his head to the side to look at who was calling him.

"IX." Axel replied calmly.  
"Superior requests your presence." He told him. Axel sighed, before standing up, putting the chair next to the side of the bed, Akimi watching his every action.

"Where are you going?" Akimi asked as Axel began to walk away. He turned around but kept moving, hands up in the air in a sort of "I surrender' motion.

"Didn't you hear? My superior calls and when he calls I listen." He said with a shrug.

"Well, what about me?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing. Axel had gotten to the door by then and was halfway out before stopping and looking at her.

"You? You're gonna be a good little brat and stay right here. And try to stay put; we don't need you injuring yourself any further." He told her and she glared at him.

"See ya!" He said with a half wave before closing the door. Once he it was locked he took his hood off. He stared at the door he had just closed, but it looked like he wasn't really seeing it. His gaze was calculating and concerned, like something had just set off a huge alarm in him.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked as he took his hood off as well, noting the look on Axel's face. The sound of Demyx's voice broke Axel out of his trance, causing him to look at the blonde.

"… Nothing. Don't worry your little mullet about a thing." He said as he moved away from the door.

"Let's go." He said calling back for Demyx before moving forward. Demyx followed, wondering had spooked his fellow nobody.

**Japan**

Three hours.

The boy had walked into the gym a total of three hours ago. Sure, he was a regular, but never had the owner seen the boy come in the moment the place opened. It was kind of unnatural for him.

He had been at the same punching bag for those three hours. It was his usual spot for such exercise, he couldn't deny that. But since the boy threw the first punch three hours ago, he had yet to take a swig of water, switch stance, or stop. Of all the times he'd seen the boy come here, he'd never seen the boy go at the bag so strongly or aggressively than that moment.

"Hasn't he taken a break yet, Daichi?" A girl asked as she walked over to the man, watching the boy as well, a worried look on her face.

"Nope." He told her without looking at her and she sighed.

"Have you talked to him?" She asked again, turning her gaze to the man next to her.  
"Nope." He answered again.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Last time I talked to someone when they were going at the equipment like that I ended up with a busted lip that needed five stitches. Remember that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and the girl just shook her head sighing. She looked back at the boy again. He didn't seem to notice anyone or anything around him.

"If he keeps at it, that bag isn't going to last." She told him, nodding toward the punching bag before she walked away. He looked at what she was referring too and found that she was right. A few dozen more of the powerful punches he was throwing and that bag was done.

"Damnit." Daichi said sighing.

Reluctantly, he pushed off from the table he was leaning on and walked toward the boy.

He had on a set of headphones; music blasting so loud Daichi swore the boy must have been deaf by now. He stopped five inches away from the boy, making sure there wasn't a chance for him to get elbowed accidentally and almost hesitantly reached out an arm to touch the boy's shoulder.

"Hey Kosuke! Take it-" He started only for the boy to turn on him fast and give him the most violently angry look he'd ever seen on anyone in his life.

"Yo man, lighten up a little. Punch it any harder and you're gonna bust the bag." He said confused and a little shocked by the boy's anger, pointing the object behind him. Kosuke followed his finger, taking his headphones off in the process. Kosuke sighed flexing his hands and then proceeded to take the wrappings off, wincing once it passed his knuckles. Even Daichi winced when he took a look. The boy's knuckles were red and raw, and definitely going to show signs of bruising.

"Jesus man, why didn't you take a break? If I hadn't stopped you, you would've broken something for sure." Daichi said examining Kosuke's hand. The boy however looked like hadn't heard a word, just staring at his hand but not seeing the damage he had done.

"Hey are you even listening to me? What's with you today?" Daichi asked, waving his hand in front of the boy's face. The boy looked at him, his face hard and like he didn't even know what they were having a conversation for in the first place. Daichi looked at him expectantly and Kosuke just rolled his eyes.

"You really don't want to know." Kosuke mumbled, but Daisuke heard well enough.

"I know this is out of character for me, but do you want to talk 'bout it?" He asked and Kosuke gave him a skeptic look.

"…No." He replied taking his hand out of Daichi's grasp and rolling up the hand wrap. Daichi knew the boy was lying, he could see it on his face.

"You sure? Hey if you don't want to talk with me, what about your pretty little brunette friend, you know the one that can kick your ass?" He asked and the look that passed on his face at the mere mention of the girl made Daichi take one large step back, assuring that he wasn't anywhere within Kosuke's swinging range. All that rage and anger shouldn't have been possible for one person to hold, let alone this boy. What had that girl done to piss him off this much?

Kosuke, seeming to realize after a moment just how much of his emotions he had showed, took a deep breath to calm himself, and turned to look at the gym owner.

"I don't want to talk about it so get off my case." He replied before stalking off, giving the punching bag a shove in the process.

He just had to get away, from everyone and everything, before he did something he would regret later on. Much later on. He made his way to the back of the gym, to the alleyway the patrons would use to take a break. Three guys of varying build were just coming inside once he'd reach the exit, each with a carton of cigarettes in hand.

"Hey, can I get one?" He asked the man closest to him. They stopped and looked at him, and probably would have refused him, if he didn't have murderous intent rolling off of him in thick waves.

"Sure." He replied, holding out the open carton to the boy. He took one, placing it behind his ear like a pencil, and a match when they had offered.

He thanked them before heading through the door and into the alley. It was empty of any human life, only crates, cardboard boxes and the stray cat sleeping next to the steps claiming occupation. It was cool from being bathed in shadows, never really catching any sunlight, and the smell of cigarettes still hung heavy in the air. He took a seat on the crate a few feet away from the door, taking the cigarette from its perch and looking at it.

He had promised her he'd quit. That he'd find other ways to relive his stress. But seeing as how the punching bag wasn't working today, it wouldn't hurt to use the thing that always did. He lit the match and put the cigarette to his mouth, more than ready for that sweet burst of calming nicotine after being so long without it.

"_Could you refrain from smoking in front of me please? My health is already fucked up as it is. I don't need you making it worse."_

He stopped the flame centimeters away from the tip of the cigarette. He looked up, expecting to see those blue eyes looking at him, hurt and disappointed and the cigarette ripped from his hands. No, she'd hide the hurt, but disappointment would be as clear as day. Like they should have been.

But nothing. He was alone. Of course he would be, but how he wished otherwise.

The flame of the match had reached the tips of his fingers and he shook his hand, cursing under his breath. He looked at the cigarette, breaking it in two and throwing it away. It was funny how, even though she wasn't anywhere near him, her influence was just as strong. He laughed humorlessly, running a hand through his hair and taking out the elastic band that was holding his hair away from his face in the process. How he wished he didn't just want to punch the solid concrete behind him till it was just dust on knuckles and rubble at his feet. But he still had too much pent up energy, too much anger due to the current situation.

It was all just too messed up. Too unreal. Other worlds and dangerous beings? Kidnappers with supernatural powers? Oh and the cherry on top of the demented sundae: that guy who looked like her. The whole other can of worms that had been left untouched during their 'discussion'. In all honesty however, he didn't know what pissed him off more, the fact that his friends were so quick to believe what those kids told them, that this could've been prevented if they had just confronted the girl, or how easy it was for Kimiyo to cross that one forbidden line.

It was a complete taboo to talk about Akimi's past; after all, they had all made it so. To talk about how one, namely himself, was involved in said past was another. He had realized, once he had joined her group of friends that no matter what, they always had seniority over him. They'd been there for her longer, and of course saw what it did to her emotionally. But then again, they never actually saw any of the physical wrong done to her. Not like he had. Hell, if he himself hadn't seen it, they probably still wouldn't be friends to this day. But everything, from the way he saw the girl to his approach of her, changed on that one day, with that one conversation on a cold park bench.

No one would've ever thought that the school's proclaimed bad boy and the beloved sweetheart would ever become friends, especially when they fought like they were in their own brutal civil war that could've very well divided the school if they had let it. But to see them now, it was like they had been friends since childhood. They knew how to handle practically every aspect of each other, and the very fact that _anyone_ could handle him, especially when he was so prone to screwing up a lot, was monumental. That's what probably made her so valuable a friend to him.

It honestly was just as Kimiyo had implied: he wouldn't have gone against her had she been there to defend those strangers, and had she said she trusted them wholeheartedly, he would've (grudgingly) found a way to trust them too. But then again, he would've done it because she would've finally revealed the cards she had hidden in the palm of her hand, having no other option but to do so and he wouldn't have had to worry as much, because she would've been right there. She would've been the one explaining everything, dumbing it down enough for them to piece together easily.

But she wasn't.

She was somewhere worlds away, held against her own will and he couldn't help her. None of their friends could. How he wished that it was just a very elaborate joke that Akimi was pulling, payback for a prank that was 'forgotten', but even she wasn't this cruel. Cunning maybe, but never cruel. So in the space of time since he learned about her kidnapping, he made a complete ass of himself to the people that she had some connection with and was a total dick to Kimiyo. To all his friends really, even if was only he and Kimiyo doing the shouting. Honestly, it was just amazing how bad it felt when he realized he'd let her down, yet again. It always felt worse than the time before, and no matter how many times he said it was the last, he'd do it yet again. Why she stayed his friend, he'd never know, but was a blessing he'd always be thankful for. Especially when she nearly lost the rest of hers.

Oh he remembered that fight, nearly as big as this. It had landed him in detention and almost landed Seiji with a busted lip. It was stupid really, him letting his anger get the best of him. And all she was doing was introducing him to their circle of friends. He remembered that they had thought she was out of her mind, trying to be friends with him and that she should just quit while she was ahead. It was probably one of the worse fights she had ever gotten into with the others, so bad that they wouldn't speak for the rest of the day and week afterwards. Instead she chose to stick by him, to stick to their newly developed friendship Yes, he remembered that day clearly…

_He could almost smell the rain again, feel it fall freely and soak through his clothes, chilling his skin. He had just finished serving his detention, and walking across the school yard, was unsurprised to find it empty at this time in the day… Or so he thought. He stopped when he saw, standing by the gates with a black umbrella shielding her from the watery onslaught, was Akimi. Her blue eyes were darker than it had been this morning, her face emotionless. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to meet up with her. Without another word he walked to her and once he was by her side, she just started walking with him, pass the gate and down the street and away from the school. No conversation passed, and he knew she was pissed. But after a while he couldn't take it, couldn't take not being acknowledged by her. Odd, seeing as how they had only just been friends for a grand total of a week and a half. But, she just had that affect him._

"_Let me guess: I fucked up, didn't I?"He asked and she looked at him from under the umbrella. Just one look at his face and she sighed._

"_Yeah, you did… But you're already kicking yourself for it as it is, so why add another foot unnecessarily?"She asked giving him an understanding smile. _

_He was shocked by this. She had forgiven him? Just like that? No there had to be more than that… But the look on her face, the one that said that all was said and done told him otherwise. He realized then, how great a person she was, and knowing what she had forgiven, considering it practically turned into all out war between her friends and him, just made him feel all the more guilty._

"_I wish you would." He had told her stopping. He would've been used to it, and for once, actually agreed that it was justified. _

_She noticed that they were apart and stopped as well, looking back at him. She then gave him a sympathetic half-smile and closed the distance between them, covering them both with the umbrella and suddenly reaching forward to move away a strand of hair that was stuck to his face._

"_You don't deserve it." She told him, looking him straight in the eye, like she was reading his thoughts just as he thought them up._

Kosuke opened his eyes again. He clenched his jaw and tightened the grip he had on his hair. His stomach had fallen to the soles of his feet and just felt sick.

"…_This time I do Akimi…"_

**The Castle That Never Was**

Akimi gave another hard yank at the locked door before sneezing unexpectedly, staggering away and falling back in the process, gritting her teeth in pain as she fell to the floor.

She had been trying for a good hour and a half – ten minutes of which had been spent getting off the bed while trying not to upset her injuries – to get out of what was currently her jail cell. That included trying to reach the window above her bed, trying to find an escape route from the only other door in the room, which only led to a closet, and finally the entrance itself.

So now as she laid on the cold floor panting while her wounds throbbed in angry protest to her recent exercise, she realize a few things: Her cell was locked down tighter than a fort in America, she should've never gotten off the bed to begin with, and she was undoubtedly and officially screwed.

Honestly, after finding out Sora was real, she had been expecting anything, anything but this. She would've screamed in frustration if she knew it wouldn't have hurt in the long run, but there wasn't anything else she could do. She was nowhere close to being fully healed, which meant she wouldn't be able to fight properly, and seeing as how she couldn't remember a lot about this place or the organization from the dreams, being that they were supposed to be dead and this world destroyed lowered their possibility of being a threat, she was basically walking around blind.

It was a funny thing about those dreams: as soon as Sora's journey was finished and he was home, they started foreshadowing that the two would meet or that they would need each other, weird stuff like that. Sure she'd get a flashback here and there, but when those premonition dreams – as she had started to call them – started, all the rest took a back seat, to the point where she had begun to forget. Thankfully (depended on how you saw it right about now) she did remember bits and pieces and it was slowly (ever so freaking slowly) coming back now. Probably triggered by her conversation with the hooded man… no, the Nobody.

From what else she remembered the Castle was floating over a city, the Dark City to be exact, which was also partially destroyed in the final battle. That probably wasn't so anymore.

There should've been one female member, no two… no wait one, that one with pink hair was a guy… so that meant twelve male members- no eleven! Sora had a nobody, and he was back with him, or at least should be… What was his name again? No, that currently didn't matter, seeing as how he was definitely not here. There's no way he could've been, and in the end he was a good Nobody.

Good Nobodies… Sora's girlfriend's Nobody was good… There should be at least another one; one that was really close to Sora's Nobody, and was looking for a way to get Sora's Nobody to be reborn. Sure he was bad before, but he gave his 'life' helping Sora in the end. But what was his name…

"So you didn't listen to me, huh?" A voice said, startling Akimi. She looked back over to the door to see the hooded figure from before standing there, the door open wide enough for him to fit through. She just glared at him, letting her left hand curl into a fist.

"I rarely do what I'm told." She replied, her tone dark.

He chuckled and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Before she could wonder if she would've been able to get out, he wave his hand over the doorknob, hearing the clinks as it locked itself. He walked over to her and after a moment held out a gloved hand. She looked up at his face, surprised that she could see two teardrop shaped tattoos on his cheeks. Wait a minute… Those tattoos…

He cleared his throat suddenly and she glared at him again before pushing herself up with her least uninjured hand and ultimately getting herself to stand, though on shaky legs. She made her way to the bed without the other's help, all but collapsing on it once she reached. He just chuckled again and she watched as he limped over to the chair he had occupied earlier and brought it closer to Akimi.

"Did you miss me?" He said a wide grin spread across his face. She looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Hardly." She let out with a pant as she held her right shoulder. He just chuckled again, throwing an arm over the chair and getting himself comfortable.

"So, seeing the way I found you, you probably exerted way too much energy that you don't even have while I was gone. Can I get you anything?" He asked with a tilt of his head, almost sincerely. She blinked slowly before tilting her head and in the same manner as he did, giving him as pleasant a smile as she could manage.

"Yeah. How bout we try you getting me the fuck out of here?" She said, her glare returning full force and her mouth set in an angry line. She heard him snort and she swore she could see his eyebrow rise.  
"Well well, well, we sure do have a mouth on us now do we?" He said, though he didn't sound completely surprised by it. She gave him a mirthless smirk before leaning in as far as her wounds would allow, as if to tell him a secret.

"You don't know the half of it _sweetheart_." She said in a low voice. The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement and her eyes narrowed.

"Hmm well since you asked so nicely, let me think about it." He said as he looked up and put a finger to his chin as if to show he was really thinking about it. She gave him a deadpanned stare as he let his 'thought session' stretch a to a minute or two before looking down at her again.

"No." He said before letting out a short laugh.

Her eyes narrowed and she gripped the edge of the bed as hard as she could, wishing she could take at least one swing at his hooded face. Sure, it wouldn't be as powerful as it usually was, but it would still make her happy. A thought occurred to her and she looked at him giving him a wicked smirk.

"Tell me one thing: Does it still hurt?" She asked and he narrowed her eyes, but kept his posture the same.

"Does what still hurt?" He asked, and she kept that same smirk on her face.

"When I kicked you in the jewels? That limp you're sporting when you walk tells me you're the one. And you went down so fast too…" She said shaking her head slightly in a 'shame on you' fashion. In an instant he rose from his chair and closed the distance between them lifting his right hand, the manner in which he held it triggering something in Akimi's brain. She didn't let it show on her face however, instead giving him that say wicked smirk from before.

"Hit a girl while she's down. Hmph, some kind of man you are." She said tauntingly. He had stopped himself from bringing it down, instead letting his open palm curl into a fist and fall back to his side. He went back to his chair, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

"Don't push me. You and I both know I owe you one." He said, his humor from a moment ago forgotten.

"Then you would've let me die." She said in an all knowing manner. The right side of his lip curled slightly, like it was an idea he had thought about, but never brought to fruition.

"…Unfortunately… it's not for me to decide." He said throwing arm back over the chair as he looked around.

"Something told me it wasn't." She said replied with a snort.

"Believe me if it was…Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked as he looked back to find her staring, like she was trying to peer into his soul. Too bad he didn't really have one. She shook her head slightly as if to get herself out of the trance, almost as if she didn't realize that she had been staring at him.

"No reason." She mumbled before looking off around the room. They stayed silent for awhile, Akimi trying to figure out her next move and Axel wondering if he should just knock her out again to save himself the trouble.

"If you won't let me go then tell me why I'm here." She asked suddenly. She looked at him through the corner of her eye, and his body language showed he hadn't really been ready for the request.

"No." He answered immediately. She turned her head to look at him fully.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I said so." He replied and she narrowed her eyes again.

"Answers like those keep me quite hostile." She said tilting her had.

"And that will bring quite the repercussions for you." He said in the same manner she had.

"Then just tell me why I'm here." She asked calmly.

"No." He said.

"Then hostility it is and believe me, I can be really hostile." She said a note of promise in her voice. He wouldn't have put it past her to be so, but she wasn't exactly threatening in her current physical state, looking like she would give out and faint any moment. This girl was no treat to him… for now.

"You really wanna know why you're here." He asked and she looked at him, her face holding no emotion.

"Well… it's for us to know and for you to keep on guessing at." He said with a fake smile and she closed her eyes shaking her head like she knew that would've been the answer.

"You're a fucking prick." She said, as if she were disgusted. He put up his index finger in a scolding manner.

"Language missy. What would your parents say if they heard that little potty mouth of yours?" He said wagging his finger, like he was a teacher of some sort. She couldn't help the surge of anger that flitted through her, that always happened when someone mentioned her parental status and she had to ground her teeth to keep her mouth shut. He shouldn't have known, but as she turned to look at him, seeing that smirk under his hood, the way it was set, like he had just said pure comeback gold. It told her one thing:

He knew.

She knew she snapped at that moment. She knew she lunged at him, forgetting all about her injuries and pain. She knew she had at least grabbed him and saw a flash of green. She didn't know when he had gotten the upper hand and she had hit the floor until she felt her skull bounce slightly on it, white spots clouding her vision before the hooded figure came into full view on top of her. He had both her hands pinned above her head and his knees gripping her hips.

Her whole body screamed in pain but she just looked up at the man in front of her with pure hatred. He bent down closer to her face, close enough for her to see his tattoos again, but she couldn't concentrate on them at the moment. She just concentrated on trying to get away.

"Ah ah ah. You should really learn to control your temper." He said as he kept her pinned to the floor, smirk emerging on his face again. She tried hard to wiggle free, but his hold was strong.

"Fuck you." She gritted out, her tone filled with hatred. He chuckled again, letting his mouth rise into a triumphant smirk.

"Um…" The both heard and she could feel him tense up suddenly before looking up towards the door, his body language screaming annoyed. She looked towards the door as well, though her view of the new visitor was upside down.

"What do you want IX?" He asked irritably

"I, uh, have to tend to her wounds." He said, nodding to the girl underneath him.

He sighed before getting up and pulling her up with him, forcing her onto the bed before he could protest. Demyx walked into the room, closing the door behind him and walking over to the bed. He took a look at Axel, who had went back to sit in the chair, as if nothing had just happened.

The girl was rubbing her left arm, glaring hot daggers at the Axel. As Demyx came near she seemed to remember his presence and looked at him suspiciously. When he tried to approach her, she gave him a look that made him question if that would've been a good idea.

"I'd be careful IX. She probably bites." Axel commented, and she turned to glare at him again. After a moment she turned back at Demyx, giving him a long look up and down, before extending her left arm. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding while Axel snorted and folded his arms, looking away from the bed. He went about tending to her wounds, the room quiet with lack of conversation. Demyx had wanted to talk to the girl, but could sense the hostility between her and her teammate, causing him to wonder what had happened before he had appeared.

"So, maybe you'll be more helpful that he is. What do you plan to do with me?" Akimi asked conversationally as Demyx worked on the bandage on her leg. He had finished up with all the other wounds, and only this and her temperature was left to be checked. He looked up at the girl, as if surprised by the sound her voice. She titled her head and he looked back at what he was doing.

"Well, first we're gonna get you all healed up and good as new." Demyx said as he unwrapped the old bandage. Axel turned his head quickly to the two, narrowing his eyes at Demyx.

"IX." Axel called, but the other Nobody didn't acknowledge him.

"Then, you're going to meet with our Superior. He's very interested in meeting you." He said and Akimi shifted a bit as if to get closer to Demyx to hear him better.

"IX."Axel called out more forcefully.

"And after that you're gonna-"

"IX!" Axel all but yelled, cutting whatever Demyx was about to say short. They both looked to the other Nobody.

"Y-yes VIII?" Demyx asked his voice shaky.

"Shut up. She's on a need-to-know basis." He ordered and Demyx looked down, embarrassed.

"Yes VIII." He said before returning to her wounds.

"Thanks anyway." Akimi mumbled low enough for him to hear and he gave a short nod.

She honestly was grateful; it was more than what she had known before and enough to know that she had to get out fast.

She may not have known what they were planning, but she sure as hell knew she wanted to be gone before they could give it a try, and come hell or high water, she would be.

To Be Continued

* * *

(In the war zone that is the main room)

**Serenity Angel (Wrapping a bandage around Sora's head):** Hey you're back! Okay I really have to apologize. I never ever meant for it to hit the one year mark and to actually update on the day of…. I'm horrible I'm so, so, sorry!

**Sora (dazedly):** Don't take me out coach! I could beat him!

**Serenity Angel (looks at Sora before back at audience): **I plan to never let this happen again in the future. I'm not gonna lie, it is going to be a tad harder to update than before, if this incident doesn't already show it. But I will update in a more timely fashion. I must warn you though, I'm experiencing problems with my usual computer, but if anything I want another chapter out by at least October the latest.

**Sora (singing):** Billy Jean is not my lover! She's just a girl who claims that I am the one, but the kid is not my son!

**Serenity Angel (blinks at Sora):** Yeah… Well anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. If you ready my story _Never Too Late_ expect it to be the next one updated. And expect a lot more oneshots as compensation. Okay, I'm going on vacation next week, but I do want to have something up maybe before then (oneshot wise), workload permitting.

**Sora (high pitched):** He he!

**Serenity Angel:** Okay, I have to take care of him… and the rest… (looks down line of injured and shakes head, then looks to audience) Ja-ne! (wave's bye and Sora does the same)


End file.
